Die Macht des Padres und des Zufalls
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Opern fic, Verdis La Forza del Destino, erzählt aus der Perspektive von Leonora, Alvaro, Preziosilla, Carlos und Guardian, SlashWarnung, Rated for Sex und Heuchelei
1. Leonora

„**Die Macht des Padres und des Zufalls"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Für die zwei Tänzer von der Deutschen Oper Berlin, die mir bewiesen haben,_

_daß meine Beobachtungen richtig waren - schon immer._

_Alvaro und Carlos, man muß sich diese Beziehung in Verdis „Forza" doch nur einmal genau anschauen, und schon kommt man zu der Überzeugung, daß dort mehr ist..._

_Benimmt sich Carlos nicht zum Teil mehr wie ein enttäuschter Liebhaber als wie ein erbarmungsloser Rächer? Und allein diese Ironie, daß Carlos, der Traditionalist, der Mann, der unfähig ist, seine idiotischen Prinzipien zu vergessen, sich in einen Indianer, in einen Mann verliebt, war unwiderstehlich._

_Dafür, daß ich nicht allein damit stehe, Alvaro und Carlos als tragisches Liebespaar zu sehen, viel tragischer und tiefer übrigens als Alvaro und Leonora oder gar Carlos und Preziosilla, muß ich Hans Neuenfels und seiner ansonsten - mit Verlaub - schwachsinnigen „Forza del destino"-Inszenierung an der Deutschen Oper Berlin danken. Dort doubeln zwei Tänzer die wahren Gedanken von Carlos, in welchen er Alvaro sehr leidenschaftlich begehrt, und genau diese Tanzsequenzen waren es, die mich dann doch zwangen, eine zuvor nur rudimentäre Idee aufzuschreiben._

_Ebenfalls zu Dank verpflichtet bin ich der Besetzung einer bestimmten Scala-Produktion aus den siebziger Jahren, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, daß einer der dort beteiligten Herren Wert darauf legen dürfte, mich zu dieser Geschichte angeregt zu haben. Aber diese Blicke dort, was für Blicke ! Unwiderstehlich für meine Phantasie..._

_Und schließlich muß ich noch um Verzeihung bitten für das ungehörige Verhalten von Doña Ana, sich überhaupt in diese Geschichte einzumischen. Verzeihung, aber sie drängte mit aller Gewalt hinein und war stärker als ich..._

Mein lieber Freund und Nachfolger, der Du in Deiner mitbrüderlichen Pflicht meinen Platz im Kloster Madonna d'Angels eingenommen hast, während ich nach Rom reise, um dort den Kardinalshut, der mir, mit Verlaub gesagt, nach all der Aufregung und der Diskretion, mit der ich diese leidige di Vargas-Aff„re aus der Welt geschafft habe, auch gebührt, entgegenzunehmen.

Mein Sohn, Du trittst ein schweres Erbe an, und Du mußt noch vieles lernen. Ich weiß, daß Demut, Barmherzigkeit und Geduld in Deinem Charakter verborgen liegen, doch Du mußt die Kraft finden, für diese Prinzipien zu leben und zu sterben.

Die di Vargas-Affäre ist ein sehr gutes Beispiel dafür, wie sich der Pater Guardian eines Klosters wie des unseren zu verhalten hat. Deswegen werde ich Dir nun schildern, was sich tatsächlich zugetragen hat in jener fürchterlichen Verstrickung, die Leonora und Carlos di Vargas, diesen Mestizen Alvaro de las Moras und die Zigeunerin Preziosilla umfing und in den Abgrund riß. Gott möge ihren Seelen gnädig sein, denn schließlich hat er drei von ihnen bereits zu sich gerufen, und was mit dem vierten geschehen ist, vermag ich mir nicht vorzustellen...

Selbst in der strengen Klausur dieses Klosters war der Skandal, der sich im Hause des Marquès di Calatrava zugetragen hatte, zum Hauptgesprächsthema geworden. Natürlich mißbilligte ich solcherlei Klatsch, aber ich kam nicht umhin, davon Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Die Tochter des Marquès, Doña Leonora di Vargas, hatte sich bei einem Aufenthalt in Madrid in einen jungen Mann verliebt, den ihr Vater und auch ihr Bruder Don Carlos zutiefst mißbilligen mußten. Es war ein Mestize, der Sohn eines abtrünnigen spanischen Edelmannes und einer Eingeborenen der amerikanischen Kolonien.

Der Marquès besaß selbstverständlich alles Recht der Welt, seiner Tochter den Umgang mit einer solchen Existenz zu verbieten, doch er war darin ein wenig ungeschickt. Er sperrte sie ein, er zwang sie geradezu zum Ungehorsam. Letztendlich entschloß sie sich, mit dem Mestizen davonzulaufen. Doch ihr Vater überraschte sie, es kam zu einem Handgemenge, und in dessen Verlauf wurde der Marquès von einer Kugel tödlich getroffen.

Leonora und der Mestize verschwanden spurlos, und man munkelte, sie seien tot oder in die Kolonien geflüchtet.

Der Skandal hatte sich gerade ein wenig gelegt, da erhielt ich einen Brief von Padre Cletos, mit dem ich zusammen das Priesterseminar besucht hatte. Ich hatte lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört, vor Jahren hatte uns ein Streit entzweit über die Frage, ob man das Wohl der Menschen über das Wohl der Kirche stellen dürfe. Meine Ansicht ist Dir bekannt, mein Freund, während Cletos der Überzeugung war, der Mensch an sich sei wichtiger.

Auf jeden Fall war Cletos eine Zeitlang der Beichtvater der Marquesa di Vargas und nahm diese Position später bei Leonora ein. In seinem Brief berichtete er mir von der ganzen Affäre in Calatrava und bat mich sehr inständig, Leonora di Vargas zu empfangen. Er hatte ihr erzählt, daß ich immer ein offenes Ohr für Sünder hätte. Da er in diesem Punkt zweifellos recht hatte, war ich sicher, Leonora auf den rechten Weg zurückzuführen, fort von jenen sündigen Gedanken, die dieser Mestize in sie gepflanzt hatte.

Es war an einem Morgen im Frühsommer noch vor der ersten Messe im Kloster, als es an der Pforte läutete. Mir wurde ein junger Mann gemeldet, der auf keinen Fall seinen Namen nennen oder ins Klosterinnere eintreten wollte. Also ging ich hinaus zur Pforte. Dort stand eine schmale, hilflos wirkenden Gestalt in einem weiten Mantel, Reitstiefeln und einem Hut auf dem Kopf, der weit ins Gesicht gezogen war.

»Wer will mich sprechen?« fragte ich.

»Ich,« antwortete die Gestalt mit einer dünnen Stimme.

»Dann sprich,« forderte ich sie auf.

»Ich bin eine Frau,« brach es aus meinem Besucher hervor.

»Großer Gott,« stieß ich aus und bekreuzigte ich sofort, ob dieses Verstoßes gegen das zweite Gebot, »eine Frau um diese Zeit.« Ich wich vor ihr zurück. Eine Frau in Männerkleidung! Welche Lästerung von Gottes Schöpfung! Ich betrachtete sie vorsichtig näher. Einem Mann, der nicht das Gelübde der Keuschheit abgelegt hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich als eine Schönheit erschienen. Sie wirkte klein, zerbrechlich und sehr schutzbedürftig. Ihr dunkles, weiches Haar umrahmte ein sehr sanftes Gesicht mit hellen braunen Augen, die weit aufgerissen waren.

»Ich bin eine von Erde und Himmel Verfluchte, die Euch bittet, sie vor der Hlle zu erretten.« Sie fiel vor mir auf die Knie und griff nach meiner Hand.

»Wie soll ein armer Mönch dies tun?« Ich bemühte mich, vor ihr zurückzuweichen. Wer war diese Frau, die mich so einfach berührte, auf eine fast unschuldige Art berührte, und dadurch in mir sündige Gedanken weckte?

»Hat Padre Cletos Euch nicht geschrieben?« Ihre Frage glich einem Aufschrei.

»Cletos schickt dich?« stieß ich hervor.

Sie nickte stumm.

»Dann seid Ihr Leonora di Vargas.« Mein Gott, ich stand der Frau gegenüber, von der seit Wochen ganz Sevilla sprach!

»Ich weiß, es muß einen Heiligen wie Euch entsetzen.«

Ja, ich war tatsächlich entsetzt, aber nicht darüber, daß Leonora di Vargas vor mir stand, sondern daß eine so zerbrechliche Person diese berüchtigte Frau sein sollte. »Nein, ich bin nicht entsetzt.« Möge Gott mir diese Lüge verziehen! »Knie erst einmal nieder und sammle dich im Gebet, meine Tochter.« Auf diese Weise konnte ich Zeit gewinnen, um mich wieder zu fassen.

Sie fiel tatsächlich vor dem großen Kreuz vor dem Tor des Klosters auf die Knie und begann, still zu beten. Nach einer Weile, ich hatte mittlerweile meine Fassung zurückgewonnen, erhob sie sich wieder. »Padre, Ihr seid ein so guter Mensch, ein Heiliger gar, Ihr müßt mir eine Zuflucht gewähren,« flehte sie.

»Vielleicht wäre ein Nonnenkloster passender,« sagte ich hilflos. Sie, hier in Madonna d'Angels, würde eine zu große Versuchung für alle Mönche und ihr Keuschheitsgelübte sein.

»Nein, kein Kloster, bitte!« Leonoras Augen wurden noch weiter aufgerissen. »Ich ertrage soviele Frauen auf einmal nicht. Ich will Einsamkeit, wo ich nur für mich leben kann, um über meine Sünden nachzudenken. Padre Cletos sagte etwas vor einer Eremitenklause.«

»Hast du denn gesündigt, meine Tochter?« Nun war ich wieder in meinem Element. Als Priester wußte ich schließlich, wie man mit Sündern umgeht.

»Oh, ja, Padre, oh, ja.« Sie schluchzte laut auf und versuchte, weitere Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. »Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr es verstehen könnt, Padre, aber ich war immer die liebe kleine Schwester, die liebe brave Tochter, ich habe immer das getan, was man mir sagte.

Wißt Ihr, meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt, und man hat mir erzählt, daß es lange so aussah, als würde auch ich sterben. Mein Vater und mein Bruder Carlos, er ist zehn Jahre älter als ich, wachten an meinem Bettchen und zwangen mich geradezu dazu, am Leben zu bleiben. Sie pflegten mich, sie beteten für mich, und sie zwangen mich die Milch aus der Flasche zu trinken.

Ich blieb am Leben, aber da man eine solche Angst gehabt hatte, ich könnte sterben, mußte ich mein Leben unter strenger Aufsicht verbringen. Ich lebte in Calatrava sehr zurückgezogen. Mein Vater bestimmte mein Leben und verlangte, daß ich nur für ihn leben sollte, und ich tat es sogar gerne. Mein Vater erklärte mir, daß die Welt außerhalb von Calatrava sündhaft sei, weshalb hätte ich mich also für sie interessieren sollen?

Nach einigen Jahren verließ mein Bruder Calatrava, um in Salamanca zu studieren. Eigentlich war mein Vater dagegen gewesen, aber Carlos setzte sich durch, er wollte wohl eine Weile fort von Calatrava. Wahrscheinlich empfand er die Anwesenheit meines Vaters dort als erstickend.

So blieb ich allein mit meinem Vater zurück. Während des Winters reiste er hin und wieder nach Madrid, doch ich begleitete ihn niemals. Ich saß im Salon von Calatrava, beschäftigte mich mit meinen Handarbeiten und sorgte dafür, daß man sich auf dem Gut wohlfühlen konnte, wie dies von mir erwartet wurde. Natürlich besuchte ich jeden Tag die Messe in der Dorfkirche.

Als ich siebzehn wurde, kehrte Carlos während des Sommers aus Salamanca zurück. Er hatte eine lange Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Vater über meine Zukunft. Ihre Worte waren so laut, daß ich sie sogar im Salon hören konnte.

„Ihr könnt Leonora nicht hier einsperren, bis sie alt und grau wird, Vater," schrie mein Bruder. „Wollt Ihr wirklich, daß Calatrava alles ist, was eine di Vargas in ihrem Leben sieht?"

„Es genügt." Die Stimme meines Vaters klang kalt und abweisend. „Calatrava ist der Nabel der Welt, die eine Frau und vor allem eine di Vargas kennen muß. Warum soll sie sich mit all den häßlichen Dingen belasten, die es in Madrid gibt?"

„Sie ist siebzehn Jahre alt, Vater. Wann, wenn nicht jetzt, wollt Ihr sie in die Gesellschaft einführen?"

„Es besteht kein Grund, daß sie sich in diesen Sündenpfuhl Madrid begibt. Sie würde dort nur in schlechte Gesellschaft geraten," erwiderte mein Vater stur.

„Ihr meint, sie könnte dort einem passenden Gatten begegnen, dessen Antrag Ihr nicht ablehnen könntet," fuhr Carlos ihn an. „Ihr habt Angst, daß sie dieses Haus hier verlassen könnte. Aber was wäre das für eine Schande für die di Vargas, wenn Doña Leonora, die Tochter des Marquès eine alte Jungfer werden würde, wenn sie sitzenbliebe? Da sie eine Schönheit ist, wird man denken, die di Vargas wären nicht mehr in der Lage, ihre Mitgift zu bezahlen."

Bisher hatte ich wie gebannt dort gesessen und zugehört, doch nun erhob ich mich und flüchtete in den kleinen Garten, den ich selbst angelegt hatte. Ich wollte einfach nicht länger zuhören, wie sich mein Vater und mein Bruder anbrüllten. Bisher hatte man mir immer gesagt, was ich zu tun hatte, aber wie sollte ich reagieren, wenn die beiden Männer, die mir dies sagten, sich nicht einig waren? Was sollte ich tun? Zu wem sollte ich halten? Was sollte ich sagen, wenn sie mich fragten, ob ich nach Madrid gehen wolle? Ich wußte doch gar nicht, ob mir die große Stadt gefallen würde, und wenn sie tatsächlich so gefährlich war, wie mein Vater sagte, dann würde ich doch Angst haben.

Mehrere Wochen hörte ich nicht, daß eine Entscheidung gefallen war, ob ich nach Madrid gehen sollte oder nicht. Carlos reiste ab, zurück nach Salamanca zu seinen Studien, ohne sich mit unserem Vater wirklich zu versöhnen. Er reiste sehr abrupt ab und wirkte auch mir gegenüber sehr kühl. Zwei Wochen später teilte mir mein Vater mit, daß wir diesen Winter nach Madrid reisen würden.

Ich hatte gar keine Zeit, mir deswegen Sorgen zu machen, denn jetzt wurde meine Zeit damit verbracht, mir Ballroben anzupassen, Schuhe anzufertigen, Juwelen auszuwählen und Frisuren auszuprobieren. Ehe ich mich versah, waren wir bereits auf dem Weg nach Madrid.

Ich war so aufgeregt, starrte aus dem Wagenfenster und versuchte, all diese neuen Eindrücke, die sich mir boten, zu verarbeiten. Die dürre Gegend um Sevilla herum wich etwas kräftigeren Farben, als wir Andalusien verlieáen. Ich konnte mich kaum sattsehen, und die vielen Gasthäuser, in denen wir abstiegen, erschienen als ein großes Abenteuer. Wie naiv ich doch damals war, schon soetwas für ein Abenteuer zu halten! Aber hätte ich in irgendeiner Weise ahnen können, daß Abenteuer etwas sind, woran mir ganz und gar nichts liegt? Woher hätte ich es denn wissen sollen?

Wir erreichten Madrid, wo ich das erste Mal das Stadthaus der di Vargas zu Gesicht bekam. Auch die Stadt selbst ließ mich staunen, doch am meisten faszinierte mich der Glanz und die Pracht des königlichen Hofes. Es gefiel mir so unbeschreiblich gut, mit anderen Menschen zu sprechen. Ich wurde dem König vorgestellt, und er war sehr leutselig zu mir.

Aber eigentlich erinnere ich mich kaum noch an diese Audienz, denn als wir den Audienzsaal verließen, blieb ich im Vorzimmer wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Ihr habt versprochen, daß ich heute endlich zu Seiner Majestät vorgelassen werde," erhob sich auf einmal eine laute Stimme über das allgemeine Gemurmel. Sie hatte einen angenehm sonoren Unterton, weich und doch entschlossen. Es fällt mir schwer, es zu beschreiben, aber sofort erregte dieses Etwas in der Stimme meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Gegenüber dem Sekretär des Königs befand sich ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Mann. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen in einem sehr ordentlichen Zopf, seine Augen waren von einer gar überirdischen Schwärze, und seine Haut hatte einen Bronzeton, der mich an Statuen erinnerte, die ich gesehen hatte. Seine Wangenknochen waren hoch angesetzt und standen ein wenig hervor, seine Nase hatte eine Form, die man gemeinhin als ‚aristokratisch' bezeichnet, und sein Mund war schmal und fest.«

Während Leonora di Vargas von diesem Mann sprach, nahm ihn Gesicht einen Ausdruck an, den ich bisher nur bei sehr frommen Mönchen gesehen habe, wenn sie durch das Gebet in eine göttliche Ekstase fielen.

»Ich bin noch nie zuvor einem so beeindruckenden Mann begegnet,« fuhr sie fort. »Dabei war er noch gar nicht alt. Vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahre älter als ich, und seine Kleidung war nicht sehr auffällig. Plötzlich erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung und wandte den Kopf in meine Richtung. Sein Blick schien sich geradezu in meinen Körper zu bohren. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken; noch nie zuvor hatte mich ein Mann so angesehen. Ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht beschreiben, ich habe noch niemals etwas derartiges erlebt...

Der Fremde verneigte sich in meine Richtung und schien sich dann zwingen zu müssen, seinen Kopf wieder seinem Gesprächspartnern zuzuwenden, doch er war nicht in der Lage, einige Seitenblicke zu mir zu unterdrücken.

„Leonora, worauf wartest du?" fragte mein Vater auf einmal streng.

Ich zuckte zusammen und ging schnell zu meinem Vater hinüber. Mir war auf der Stelle bewußt, daß mein Vater den Blick, den ich mit diesem Fremden getauscht hatte als etwas Sündiges betrachten würde. Trotzdem beherrschten den gesamten Rest des Tages sein Gesicht, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen und seine Gestalt meine Gedanken, und ich hatte ein unwiderstehliches Verlangen, ihn wiederzusehen und dann auch mit ihm zu sprechen.

Am nächsten Tag überließ mein Vater mich der Obhut meiner Tante, der Condesa Mondecar. Mit ihr begab ich mich am späten Nachmittag auf einen Spaziergang durch den Park des Escorials. Wir flanierten so umher, als ich auf einmal eilige Schritte hinter mir vernahm.

„Señorita, wartet einen Moment," bat eine Stimme, die ich unter Tausenden erkannt hätte. Seine Stimme.

Ich blieb stehen, riskierte einen kurzen Seitenblick zu meiner Tante und stellte fest, daß sie den Fremden musterte, dabei aber durchaus nicht mißbilligend wirkte. Offenbar fand sie nichts weiter Schlimmes daran, daß der junge Mann mich einfach angesprochen hatte.

„Señorita, Ihr habt dieses Tuch fallengelassen." Er reichte mir ein blütenweißes Taschentuch, das viel eher zu einem Mann paßte, auf keinen Fall jedoch mir gehörte.

„Aber...," versuchte ich zu widersprechen, fing jedoch den Blick meines Tante auf. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie anscheinend nicht, daß ich protestierte. Vielleicht wollte sie, daß ich mich in Konversation übte? „Vielen Dank, Señor," sagte ich daher artig.

Er lächelte mich betörend an. „Gestattet Ihr, daß ich mich vorstelle? Don Alvaro de las Moras."

„Ich bin Doña Leonora di Vargas." Ich erwiderte schüchtern sein Lächeln. „Mein Vater ist der Marquès di Calatrava. Dies ist meine Tante, die Condesa Mondecar."

„Condesa," Alvaro verneigte sich vor meiner Tante, „ich bin entzückt, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen." Allerdings wanderte sein Blick sofort wieder zu mir zurück. „Ich habe Euch im Vorzimmer des Königs gesehen, Doña Leonora."

„Ja, ich habe Euch auch gesehen." Was war so sündhaft daran, daß ich mit diesem Mann sprach? Warum hatte mein Vater mich so lange davon ferngehalten? „Ich wurde Seiner Majestät vorgestellt."

„Dann habt Ihr mehr Glück gehabt als ich," murmelte er kaum hörbar.

„Sagt mir, Don Alvaro, Ihr seid aber nicht aus Madrid, nicht wahr?" wechselte meine Tante das Thema. „Ich hätte Euch doch sonst schon einmal gesehen."

„Ihr habt recht, Condesa." Alvaros Stirn hatte sich ein wenig umwölkt. „Ich bin das erste Mal am Hof. Ich bin in den Kolonien aufgewachsen."

„Und jetzt seid Ihr nach Spanien gekommen, um das Land Eurer Väter kennenzulernen?"

„Das Land meiner Väter, genau." Er lachte ein wenig bitter auf, und ich konnte damals noch nicht verstehen, wieso.

„Wie ist es in den Kolonien?" erkundigte ich mich neugierig. Schon Madrid war so weit fort von Calatrava, aber die Kolonien mußten unerreichbar sein.

„Es ist anders, Doña Leonora. Man legt nicht ganz soviel Wert auf Etikette wie hier in Madrid. Es ist beispielsweise leichter, zu einem der Vizekönige vorzu­dringen als zu Seiner Majestät. Ich versuche es jetzt schon seit Tagen, aber man läßt mich nicht vor." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber es ist nicht sehr höflich, Personen, die man gerade erst kennengelernt hat, mit seinen Problemen zu belasten."

„Aber nicht doch," wehrte ich ab. „Meint Ihr, Tante, daß mein Vater Don Alvaro vielleicht eine Audienz beim König verschaffen könnte?"

„Daß ich darauf nicht selbst gekommen bin," rief meine Tante aus. „Kommt doch morgen abend einfach in den Palast der Calatrava. Mein Schwager wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich eine Einladung zum Nachtmahl für Euch ausspreche."

„Es ist reizend von Euch, diese Einladung auszusprechen. Ich werde selbstverständlich kommen." Er lächelte. „Wie könnte ich auch widerstehen, wenn ich dadurch die Gelegenheit bekomme, zwei so wunderschöne Damen wiederzutreffen?" Er machte eine tiefe Verbeu­gung und verabschiedete sich.

„Ein äußerst charmanter junger Mann," bemerkte meine Tante. „Und man sagt ja auch, daß diese Leute aus den Kolonien unermeßlich reich sind."

„Er ist ein so hübscher Mann," seufzte ich.

„Er gefällt dir wohl?"

„Oh, ja, Tante. Er hat so wundervolle Augen."

Bald darauf kehrten wir in den Palast der Calatrava zurück. Als mein Vater dort eintraf, erzählte ihm meine Tante, daß sie für den nächsten Tag einen sehr passenden jungen Mann eingeladen hätte, den wir kennengelernt hätten.

Ich fieberte diesem Abend entgegen, doch als der Moment dann da war, entpuppte er sich als Katastrophe. Meine Tante, mein Vater und ich saßen im Salon und warteten auf Alvaro.

„Dieser junge Mann benötigt eine Audienz beim König, und ich dachte, daß Ihr ihm vielleicht eine solche besorgen könntet," begann meine Tante.

„Das ist ja nun wirklich eine Kleinigkeit. Ihr sagtet, daß er an Leonora interessiert war?" erkundigte sich mein Vater, und es schien mir, als würde es ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen, daß meine Tante nickte. „De las Moras, der Name sagt mir irgendetwas, aber ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was."

Mein Vater hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als sich die Tür öffnete, und Don Alvaro gemeldet wurde. Von dem Moment an, in dem er das Zimmer betrat, war ich nicht mehr in der Lage, den Blick von ihm zu wenden. Auch seine Augen suchten sofort die meinen. Selbst als er meine Tante begrüßte, sah er mich an. Dann küßte er mir die Hand, und diese erste Berührung ließ ein überdeutliches Wissen durch meinen Körper strömen: dies war der Mann, für den ich bestimmt war.

Alvaro verneigt sich vor meinem Vater. „Marquès, ich bin überaus erfreut, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Eure Freude teilen," erwiderte mein Vater kalt. „Ich habe mich gleich gefragt, weshalb mir der Name de las Moras so bekannt vorkam. Don Fernando de las Moras ist nicht rein zufällig Euer Vater, oder?"

Alvaro war unter der dunklen Hautfarbe eindeutig bleich geworden. „Rein zufällig war Don Fernando mein Vater," entgegnete er gepreßt.

„Dann seid Ihr also der Sohn dieses Verräters an der Krone," fuhr mein Vater ihn an. „Er hat es nicht nur gewagt, gegen den König zu rebellieren, er hat sogar so eine eingeborene Hure geheiratet." Er wandte sich an meine Tante. „Ist Euch nicht aufgefallen, wie er aussieht? Er ist nichts weiter als ein dreckiger Mestize."

„Ihr werdet sofort zurücknehmen, was Ihr über meine Mutter gesagt habt," forderte Alvaro meinen Vater auf. „Sie war eine Prinzessin der Inkas."

„Und Ihr, Señor de las Moras," die Stimme meines Vaters triefte von Verachtung, "verlaßt auf der Stelle mein Haus, wo Ihr mit Eurem indianischen Atem die Luft verpestet."

Alvaro riß sich die Handschuhe von den Händen, um meinem Vater damit ins Gesicht zu schlagen und ihn so zu fordern.

Doch mein Vater lachte nur. „Tut das nur, ich werde Euch keinesfalls die Ehre eines Duells erweisen. Ihr seid für einen di Vargas nicht satisfaktionsfähig."

„Ihr werdet das bereuen, Calatrava, das schwöre ich bei den Gräbern meiner toten Eltern," stieß Alvaro zwischen zusammengepreßten Zähnen hervor. Er wollte auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, doch die Stimme meines Vaters rief ihn zurück.

„Wagt es niemals wieder, meine Tochter auch nur ein weiteres Mal mit Euren Blicken zu besudeln!"

Alvaro stieß irgendetwas in einer Sprache hervor, die ich nicht verstehen konnte, und verließ das Haus.

„Was seid Ihr nur für eine Närrin," brach mein Vater schließlich das Schweigen, welches vor lauter Entsetzen über dem Raum gelegen hatte. „Wie konntet Ihr so blind sein? Es ist doch überdeutlich, was er ist!" fuhr er meine Tante an. „Ihr habt es zugelassen, daß ein Mestize meine Tochter angeglotzt hat."

„Aber, Vater," traute ich mich zu fragen, „was ist daran denn so schlimm?"

Er wirbelte herum und starrte mich entsetzt an. „Mein Gott, ist es denn tatsächlich so, Tochter, daß du gar nichts begreifst? Dieser Don Alvaro de las Moras ist der Sohn einer Eingeborenen unserer Kolonien und eines Rebellen, der gegen den König aufbegehrte."

„Aber wieso hat das etwas mit Don Alvaro zu tun?" Ich war damals noch so naiv, daß ich nicht begriff, wieso ein junger Mann dafür büßen mußte, was seine Eltern getan hatten.

„Hast du denn noch niemals davon gehört, daß die Bibel sagt, die Sünden der Väter fallen auf ihre Söhne zurück? Und ich gestatte meiner einzigen Tochter nicht, sich mit einem solchen Sünder abzugeben." Er blickte auf mich herunter mit diesem einschüchternden Ausdruck in den Augen, der mich immer sofort zum Schweigen brachte. „Selbstverständlich muß ich nun auf der Stelle für deine Abreise sorgen. Ich will nicht, daß es um meine Tochter soetwas wie einen Skandal gibt. Noch heute abend verläßt du Madrid."

Ich wollte ihm widersprechen, wollte ihn anschreien, daß ich mir doch gar nichts hatte zuschulden kommen lassen. Wie konnte jemand ein paar unverbindliche Worte, die ich mit Alvaro gewechselt hatte, für einen Skandal halten? Doch ich bekam kein Wort heraus, das auch nur im Entferntesten einen Widerspruch an sich hatte. Ich konnte nur den Kopf senken und ein „Ja, Vater." hervorpressen.

Tatsächlich mußte ich an diesem Abend abreisen. Die Kutsche nahm den gleichen Weg, den wir auf dem Weg nach Madrid eingeschlagen hatten, wir verweilten in den gleichen Gasthäusern, aber der Hauch eines Abenteuers lag nicht mehr in der Luft. Es war mir, als hätte der mir zugedachte Teil des abenteuerlichen Lebens nur Augenblicke gedauert.

Trotzdem langweilte ich mich nicht während dieser Reise. Meine Tante hatte mir eine Kammerzofe namens Curra besorgt, die unaufhörlich plapperte, mich zum Lachen brachte und hin und wieder die großen Damen der Gesellschaft nachahmte. Mein Vater hätte ihr Verhalten im höchsten Maße als unpassend empfunden, aber mein Vater war in Madrid geblieben.

Wenn Curra einmal schwieg, blickte ich aus dem Fenster. So sehr ich mich auch bemühte, es war mir unmöglich zu verstehen, weshalb ich mit jemandem nur deswegen keinen Umgang haben durfte, weil seine Eltern nicht das waren, was man als angemessen bezeichnen konnte. Ich wollte doch schließlich keinen Umgang mit seinen Eltern pflegen.

Und während ich so über diese Frage nachdachte, stahl sich immer Alvaro in meine Gedanken. Sein Gesicht mit diesen unvergeßlichen Augen, seine Stimme, die Art, wie er mit mir umgegangen war...

Schließlich erzählte ich Curra, daß ich immerzu an Alvaro denken müsse, und fragte sie, woran das liegen mochte. Sie mußte laut lachen und erklärte mir, daß ich ganz zweifellos in diesen Mann verliebt sei. Sie drängte mich, mehr von ihm zu erzählen, und ich tat es. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer, bis sie atemlos hervorstieß: „Das ist zweifellos das Traurigste, was ich je gehört habe. Zwei edle Menschen, die ganz ohne jeden Zweifel füreinander bestimmt sind, von einem grausamen Vater auseinandergerissen."

„Mein Vater ist nicht grausam," versuchte ich zu widersprechen.

„Wie, wenn nicht grausam, soll man einen Vater denn sonst nennen, der seine einzige Tochter von dem Mann fernhält, den sie liebt?" fragte sie, und ich wußte nicht, was ich antworten sollte.

Wir erreichten Calatrava, doch so ganz erschien es mir nichts mehr als der sichere Hort, für den ich es bisher gehalten hatte. Es geschah dort nichts, sondern es war dort schlicht und ergreifend langweilig. Ich sehnte mich nach etwas Abwechslung, und die sollte ich auch bald bekommen.

Eines Tages saß ich im Garten im Schatten eines Baumes und stickte, als ich plötzlich zusammenzuckte. Ich wußte zunächst nicht, wieso, doch dann blickte ich auf und starrte auf Alvaro. Als wäre er einfach vom Himmel gefallen, so stand er vor mir.

„Verzeiht mein unerwartetes Eindringen, Doña Leonora." Er sprach, weshalb ich meine erste Idee, daß er nur eine Wahnvorstellung oder ein Wunschtraum war, wieder verwarf. Seine Stimme, seine Augen, seine ganze Erscheinung machten mir deutlich, daß er wirklich war, und daß er anscheinend meinetwegen gekommen war. „Ich... ich hätte Verständnis dafür, wenn Ihr nicht mehr mit mir sprechen wolltet."

„Nein, soetwas dürft Ihr nicht sagen," entfuhr es mir schnell. „Es tut mir leid, daß mein Vater Euch gekränkt hat."

„Ihr seid nicht der Ansicht, daß er recht hatte?" Es schien ihn wirklich zu erstaunen. „Ihr haltet einen Mestizen, den Sohn eines Rebellen gegen die Krone, für einen angemessenen Umgang?"

„Ich halte Euch für einen angemessenen Umgang, Don Alvaro, wobei es mir gleichgültig ist, ob Euer Vater ein solcher gewesen wäre oder Eure Mutter." War das wirklich ich, die dort sprach? Seit wann war ich so sicher, daß ich im Recht war, dem Willen meines Vater zu widersprechen? Seit wann widersprach ich überhaupt jemandem?

„Ihr wißt gar nicht, wie sehr mich das freut, Doña Leonora." Alvaros Stimme hatte etwas Ungewöhnliches an sich, dem ich mich nicht entziehen konnte. „Ich mußte einfach kommen, um Euch wiederzusehen."

„Ihr wolltet mich wiedersehen?" Ich hielt den Atem an.

„Ich wollte nicht nur, ich mußte, Doña Leonora." Ein seltsam melancholischer Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen. „Ich weiß, es ist viel zu früh, Worte dieser Art zu gebrauchen, wir haben kaum ein paar Sätze miteinander gewechselt, aber vom ersten Moment an, als ich Euch sah, wußte ich, daß Ihr für mich etwas ganz besonderes sein würdet." Er lächelte mir ein wenig verschämt zu. „Es ist ein großes Wort, das ich noch niemals einer Frau gesagt habe, aber ich liebte Euch vom allerersten Moment an, seit ich Euch im Vorzimmer des Königs erblickte. Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, kann nicht mehr essen, ich denke immerzu nur an Euch."

Ich wußte nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte. Es ging mir ähnlich, seit ich seine Stimme das erste Mal gehört hatte, aber ich hatte keinen Namen dafür gehabt, bis er von Liebe sprach.

Er mißdeutete mein Schweigen. „Verzeiht mir, ich wollte mich Euch nicht aufdrängen."

„Das habt Ihr nicht getan, Don Alvaro." Ich muáte mich selbst ﾁberwinden, um weiterzusprechen. „Ich muß auch immerzu an Euch denken."

„Ihr macht mich glücklicher, als ich mir jemals erträumt habe." Alvaro fiel vor mir auf die Knie, er ergriff meine Hände und drückte auf beide fieberhafte Küsse. „Euer Vater wird nicht billigen, daß ich Euch besuche."

Ich atmete, als sei ich gerannt. „Er muß es doch nicht erfahren." Auch ich sank jetzt auf die Knie, und wie von selbst fanden sich unsere Lippen. Ich war schüchtern, wußte nicht genau, wie ich auf seine Lippen und die Zunge reagieren sollte, die meinen Mund erforschten, und tat es trotzdem auf irgendeine Weise, die ganz sicher Sünde war, aber auch unwiderstehlich.

Plötzlich ließ Alvaro mich los und stand auf. „Nein, Leonora, nicht auf diese Weise," stieß er mit seltsam veränderter Stimme hervor, ohne daß ich wußte, wovon er sprach. „Nicht auf dem Fußboden und nicht ohne den Segen der Kirche."

„Wovon sprichst du?" fragte ich, während sich etwas unbekanntes in mir danach sehnte, daß er mit dem fortfuhr, was er begonnen hatte.

„Ich rede davon, daß ich dich zu meiner Frau machen will, Eleonora," sagte er.

„Eleonora?" fragte ich nun vollends irritiert nach.

„Eine Königin aus Aquitanien, die vor vielen Jahrhunderten gelebt hat, stark und schön wie du," erklärte er mir. „Willst du meine Frau werden?"

„Mein Vater wird das niemals erlauben," seufzte ich.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, nicht deinen Vater."

Ich versuchte, mir ein Leben an Alvaros Seite vorzustellen und konnte es nicht wirklich, denn ich wußte doch gar nicht, wie er lebte, was er tat, wenn er nicht gerade versuchte, eine Audienz beim König zu erlangen. Aber gleichzeitig war mir auch bewußt, daß ich nicht ohne ihn leben wollte. „Ja," sagte ich und wiederholte dann noch einmal beherrschter: „Ja."

„Würdest du mit mir fortgehen?"

„Überallhin." Ich war gar nicht fähig, irgendetwas anderes zu erwidern, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte.

„Ich besorge Pferde und einen Priester, der uns traut. Dann kann uns niemand mehr trennen." Seine Stimme hatte etwas beschwörendes. „Willst du das?"

Ich starrte ihn an. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fragte mich jemand, was ich tun wollte. Es verwirrte mich, und es verwirrte mich auch deswegen, weil es das erste Mal war, und mir trotzdem keine andere Wahl blieb, als „Ja." zu sagen.

Dann werde ich dich in ein paar Tagen holen kommen," sagte er. „Wenn es nicht möglich ist, daß ich mit dir spreche, kann ich dann vielleicht bei jemandem eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wann wir flüchten können?"

Ich überlegte für einen Moment. Vertraute ich wirklich einem Menschen genug, um ihm soetwas anvertrauen zu können? „Curra," antwortete ich. „Meine Zofe."

„Ich gebe Curra oder dir Bescheid, wenn alles bereit ist." Er küßte mich hastig und war dann bereits auf und davon.

Ganz langsam erst wurde mir bewußt, was ich gerade getan hatte. Ich hatte dem Leben, das ich bislang geführt hatte, eine Absage erteilt, die mir nun fast ein wenig voreilig erschien. Ich würde meine Heimat, meinen Vater und meinen Bruder verlassen, um mit einem fast Fremden davonzulaufen und mit ihm den Rest meines Lebens zu verbringen.

Nachdenklich kehrte ich zum Haus zurück, wo ich Curra von der Sache erzählte, die das alles ungeheuer aufregend und faszinierend fand und versprach, mir zu helfen.

Ich konnte in den nächsten Nächten nicht richtig schlafen, ich war nervös und gereizt, und zu allem Überfluß kehrte mein Vater auch noch aus Madrid zurück. Es war unmöglich, vor ihm meine Nervosität zu verstecken und mehr als einmal blickte er mich forschend an.

Drei Tage nach der Ankunft meines Vaters betrat Curra erregt mein Gemach und erzählte mir, daß Alvaro mich an diesem Abend abholen würde. Ich fühlte mich überfallen davon, obwohl ich doch schon seit so langer Zeit wußte, daß es passieren würde, daß ich nicht einmal in der Lage war, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, was ich mitnehmen wollte. Es endete damit, daß Curra meine Sachen packte und sie in einem Schrank meines Ankleidezimmers versteckte.

Ich wußte nicht, wie ich den Tag herumbringen sollte, denn zu jeder meiner üblichen Beschäftigungen fehlte mir die Ruhe, doch irgendwann verging der Tag dann doch. Am Abend kam mein Vater in meine Gemächer, um mir eine „Gute Nacht" zu wünschen. Ich fühlte mich unbehaglich, schuldig, daß ich auch nur daran dachte, ihn zu verlassen.

„Gute Nacht, meine Tochter," sagte er. „Die Tür zur Terrasse steht noch offen?" Er ging zur Tür und schloß sie. „Warum bist du so traurig, Kind?"

Ich brachte kein Wort hervor.

„Du bist wegen dieses... dieses Mestizen noch durcheinander. Überlaß die Sorge über deine Zukunft mir. Vertraue mir."

„Ach, Vater," seufzte ich.

„Ich werde dich jetzt allein lassen." Er wollte sich abwenden, doch da stürzte ich auf ihn zu und fiel ihm in die Arme. Für einen Moment umklammerte ich ihn, dann machte er sich los und verließ das Gemach.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, er bliebe bis morgen früh," sagte Curra vom Ankleidezimmer aus und öffnete die Terrassentür wieder.

„Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden," rief ich leise aus.

„Was meint Ihr?"

„Wäre er nur einen Moment länger geblieben, ich hätte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt," brach es aus mir heraus. Ich war mein Leben lang bei meinem Vater gewesen, wie sollte ich es fertigbringen, ihn zu verlassen, ohne Abschied nehmen zu können?

„Dann läge Don Alvaro bereits in seinem Blut oder im Gefängnis von Sevilla oder hinge gar am Galgen," fuhr sie mich an. „Und das alles für einen Menschen, der ihn nicht liebt."

„Aber ich liebe ihn doch," sagte ich hilflos, fast mehr um mich zu überzeugen und weniger sie. „Ich bin doch bereit, für ihn alles hinter mir zu lassen, mein Heim, meine Familie..." Ich blickte zur Uhr mit dem Aufkommen einer schwachen Hoffnung. „Es ist spät. Vielleicht kommt er ja gar nicht mehr."

In diesem Augenblick war von Ferne Hufschlag zu hören. Curra und ich wechselten einen Blick, doch ehe eine von uns etwas sagen konnte, kam Alvaro über die Terrasse ins Gemach gestürmt und riß mich leidenschaftlich an sich. Trotz seiner Leidenschaft war es mir unmöglich, seine Umarmung wirklich zu erwidern. Es mußte ihm auffallen, so daß er fragte: „Was ist mir dir? Pferde und der Priester stehen schon bereit."

„Warte noch," bat ich.

„Was?"

„Morgen..."

„Was sagst du?"

„Laß uns warten," flehte ich. „Ich will meinen Vater nur noch einmal sehen. Das kannst du mir nicht verwehren, wenn du mich liebst."

„Ich verstehe, Señora." Alvaros Gesicht wurde hart. „Ich entbinde dich von deinem Versprechen, Eleonora."

„Nein, Alvaro, nein, ich werde mich niemals von dir trennen können." Meine Stimme zitterte, aber ich wußte, daß diese Entscheidung unwiderruflich war.

„Jemand kommt hierher," unterbrach Curra unsere Worte.

„Komm." Alvaro griff nach meinem Handgelenk und wollte mich zur Terrassentür ziehen, da flog die Zimmertür auf.

„Heilige Jungfrau," murmelte Curra.

„Versteck dich," flehte ich, doch Alvaro riß seine Pistole aus dem Gürtel.

„Ich muß dich verteidigen."

„Willst du die Waffe gegen meinen Vater richten?"

„Nein, gegen mich selbst," stieß er hervor, und ich konnte nicht mehr feststellen, wie er es meinte, den mein Vater stand in der Tür, begleitet von mehreren Dienern.

„Schändlicher Verführer!" schrie er. „Schamlose Tochter!"

„Nein, Vater!" rief ich und wollte ihm zu Füßen fallen.

Er stieß mich beiseite. „Ich bin nicht mehr dein Vater."

„Marquès, Eure Tochter ist unschuldig, der einzig Schuldige bin ich," rief Alvaro, riß sich sein Hemd auf und bot meinem Vater seine nackte Brust dar. „Stoßt zu und stillt Eure Rache."

„Nein." Mein Vater schüttelte den Kopf voller Verachtung. „Euer Verhalten zeigt mir Eure schändliche Herkunft. Packt ihn!" befahl er den Dienern.

Alvaro riß die Pistole wieder in die Höhe, die er zunächst hatte sinken lassen. „Wagt es nicht, euch zu rühren," drohte er den Dienern.

Ich stieß einen Schrei aus.

„Nur Euch, Marquès, werde ich mich ergeben," fuhr Alvaro fort.

Mein Vater lachte zynisch. „Sterben von meiner Hand? Etwas wie Ihr muß von der Hand des Henkers sterben."

„Señor Marquès, Eure Tochter ist rein wie ein Engel. Ich bin unbewaffnet." Alvaro warf die Pistole von sich. Die Waffe fiel zu Boden, und gleichzeitig krachte ein Schuß.

Ich war einfach nicht in der Lage, mich zu rühren, sondern sah nur, wie mein Vater wie in einem Traum in sich zusammensank. Auch Alvaro starrte ihn fassungslos an.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es nur Augenblicke oder eine Ewigkeit war, bis ich zu meinem Vater stürzte.

„Aus meinen Augen," keuchte er.

„Vater!" stieß ich verzweifelt hervor.

„Ich verfluche dich."

Ich war nicht mehr fähig, irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun, bis Alvaro auf mich zurannte und mich über die Terrasse aus dem Haus zerrte. Schon nach wenigen Schritten verlor ich die Orientierung, ich wußte überhaupt nicht, wo wir uns befanden, ich rannte hinter Alvaro her, blieb mit meinem Kleid an Zweigen hängen, stolperte und hielt trotzdem nicht an. Hinter uns waren recht entfernt Schritte und Stimmen zu hören, offenbar von unseren Verfolgern verursacht.

Auf einmal blieb Alvaro stehen und starrte mich an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck erschreckte mich. Sein Zopf hatte sich gelöst, sein Gesicht war zu einer gehetzten Fratze verzogen, und zum ersten Mal fiel mir auf, daß er etwas von einem Wilden an sich hatte.

Alvaro lauschte angestrengt. „Hör mir zu, Leonora," raunte er mir zu. „Wenn du jetzt weiter geradeaus läufst, müßtest du nach Sevilla kommen."

„Wieso soll ich nach Sevilla?" versuchte ich zu protestieren. „Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich versuche, sie auf eine falsche Spur zu locken."

„Aber, Alvaro," flehte ich.

„Eleonora, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben." Seine Stimme klang sehr eindringlich. „Es darf nicht passieren, daß wir ihnen in die Hände fallen, und das können wir nur vermeiden, wenn wir uns trennen. Hast du jemanden in Sevilla, zu dem du gehen könntest?"

„Eine alte Tante..."

„Gut." Er gab mir einen Stoß. „Lauf, Eleonora, lauf. Wir sehen uns in Sevilla bei deiner Tante."

Ich stolperte weiter in das Dunkel hinein, zu sehr war ich daran gewöhnt zu tun, was man mir sagte. Ich lief und lief und lief und wußte nicht, daß ich Alvaro nicht wiedersehen sollte.

Die ganze Nacht war ich dabei, durch Gestrüpp zu stolpern, und als es Tag wurde, wußte ich nicht mehr, wo ich war. Ich kannte die Gegend nicht, und ich war noch niemals in meinem Leben allein irgendwo gewesen.

Irgendwann stand ich ganz allein an einer Straße. Ich wußte nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte, also folgte ich der Straße in eine Richtung. Nichts kam mir bekannt vor, ich glaubte, niemals zuvor diese Straße entlang gekommen zu sein.

Um die Mittagszeit, als ich vor lauter Müdigkeit schon fast aufgeben wollte, kam mir ein Mann mit zwei Maultieren entgegen. „Nach Sevilla?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll und deutete in meine Richtung.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe nach Sevilla."

Ich stieß einen Laut der Verzweiflung aus. Ich war in die verkehrte Richtung gelaufen. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Ich würde Alvaro niemals wiederfinden.

„Wollt Ihr mit mir kommen?" fragte der Maultiertreiber mitleidig. „Ihr könntet auf einem meiner Mulis Platz nehmen. Man nennt mich Trabucco."

„Ja, ja, das ist wirklich sehr nett." Ich hätte unmöglich den ganzen Weg zurücklaufen können, ohne zusammenzubrechen vor Erschöpfung. „Bring mich doch bitte nach Sevilla."

Trabucco gab mir Hilfestellung beim Aufsteigen, und so war für mich der Rückweg nicht ganz so beschwerlich wie die Meilen, die ich bisher gelaufen war.

Trotzdem wurde es Abend, bis wir Sevilla erreichten. Alvaro hatte mir gesagt, wir würden uns bei meiner alten Tante treffen, also bat ich Trabucco, mich dorthin zu bringen. Ich wollte gerade vor ihrem Haus vom Muli steigen, da kam ein kleiner Junge auf mich zu.

„Doña Leonora?" fragte er leise.

„Ja," antwortete ich und hoffte, daß Alvaro ihn geschickt hatte.

„Eure Tante hat vermutet, daß Ihr hierher kommen würdet, aber sie läßt Euch bestellen, daß sie Euch nicht aufnehmen kann."

Ich krallte mich in der Mähne des Mulis fest und begann, still in mich hinein zu weinen. War ich denn von aller Welt verstoßen?

„Gibt es einen Ort, an den ich Euch vielleicht jetzt bringen kann?" fragte Trabucco, der den ganzen Ritt sehr schweigsam gewesen war.

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete ich hilflos. Ich wußte, ich mußte vorsichtig sein. Wie leicht konnte ich den Häschern meines Vaters in die Hände fallen, die bestimmt überall nach mir suchten. „Ich wollte mich mit jemanden hier treffen, aber meine Tante läßt mich nicht hinein, und jetzt muß ich Alvaro suchen..."

„Ihr könnt unmöglich in der Nacht allein durch Sevilla streifen, um nach jemandem zu suchen," entschied Trabucco. „Kennt Ihr vielleicht jemanden in Sevilla, der Euch für eine Nacht aufnehmen würde?"

Ich mußte sehr lange nachdenken, doch am Ende fiel mir nur Padre Cletos ein, mein alter Beichtvater. Zögernd nannte ich seinen Namen, und Trabucco nickte und brachte mich dorthin.

Die Kunde meiner Schande war bereits zu Cletos gelangt. Er nahm mich trotzdem auf für die Nacht, aber während dieser Nacht machte er mir deutlich, daß ich Alvaro niemals wiedersehen dürfte. Und er kam auf die Idee, mich hierher zu schicken. Für mehrere Wochen versteckte er mich im Haus, doch dann besorgte er mir Männerkleidung, gab Trabucco viel Geld und den Auftrag, mich hierher zu begleiten.

Es ging alles gut, Trabucco sagte kein Wort über meine veränderte Erscheinung, bis wir zu einem Gasthaus kamen, um dort eine Rast einzulegen.

Ganz plötzlich und überraschend erblickte ich meinen Bruder Carlos, der sich sehr auffällig für mich zu interessieren schien. Er musterte mich, und ich lit unter fürchterlicher Angst, er würde mich erkennen, zumal er erzählte, er sei ein gewisser Pereda, der seinem Freund Carlos di Vargas bei der Jagd nach dem Mörder des Marquès di Calatrava und dessen Geliebter geholfen habe.

Dabei näherte er sich mir so sehr, daß ich mich bereits verloren glaubte, als eine Zigeunerin mich unverhofft rettete, indem sie meinen Bruder ablenkte. Auf diese Weise ermöglichte sie mir die Flucht.

Ich bin hier, Padre, und ich flehe Euch an, laßt mich in der Eremitenklause leben. Ich will für meine Sünden büßen. Ihr müßt es mir einfach erlauben.«

Leonora di Vargas kniete vor mir und küßte den Saum meines Gewandes. Ich kämpfte mit mir, da mir natürlich bewußt war, daß es jedem Befehl meiner Vorgesetzten wie dem Kardinal widersprach, einer Sünderin, wie sie es war, Asyl zu gewähren, aber andererseits wie sollte sie sonst angemessen Buße tun, wenn nicht in irgendeiner Einöde, wo niemand sie in ihren Bußübungen störte?

Ich beschloß, ein solches Verhalten auf mein Gewissen nehmen zu können, und gestattete ihr in die Eremitenklause zu ziehen. Vielleicht erinnerst Du Dich noch an die große Einführung, mein Bruder, bei der es allen Mönchen bei Strafe und zwar der der Exkommunikation verboten wurde, die Klause zu betreten.


	2. Alvaro

Die nächsten Jahre vergingen sehr ruhig für unser Kloster, wenn auch nicht für die Welt draußen. Es gab diesen grauenvollen Krieg in Italien - aber das weißt Du ja wohl besser als ich.

Leonora di Vargas lebte von dem wenigen, was ich ihr brachte; eigentlich hätte sie sich selbstverständlich von dem ernähren müssen, was die Natur ihr gab, aber ich war nicht in der Lage, sie verhungern zu lassen, was sie sonst unweigerlich getan hätte. Sie sprach kaum noch. Die Lebensbeichte, die sie mir gegeben hatte, schien sie geradezu ausgeleert zu haben.

Bei den Besuchen, die ich ihr abstattete, wurde sie immer einsilbiger, die Schönheit, die der Herr ihr in seiner unermeßlichen Güte geschenkt hatte, verblaßte mit den Jahren, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, daß sie diesen Dingen keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkte, oder daß sie zu der Überzeugung gelangte, daß die Sünden, die sie begangen hatte, nicht gebüßt werden konnten.

Auf diese Weise vergingen fünf Jahre, der Krieg in Italien war noch nicht lange vorbei, da wurde mir ein Besucher gemeldet, der in unser Kloster eintreten wolle. Ich war überrascht. Es gab zu der Zeit nicht viele Personen, die bereit waren, den Dienst für Gott zu beginnen. Ich ließ also bitten und stand dann einem großen, hageren Mann gegenüber, der schwarze Augen und Haare hatte, eine charakteristische Nase und leicht vorstehende Wangenknochen. Seine Hautfarbe hatte einen leichten Bronzeton, und er war bekleidet mit einer Uniform der spanischen Streitkräfte, von der sämtliche Rangabzeichen und Auszeichnungen entfernt worden waren; es war deutlich zu sehen, daß es viele davon gegeben haben mußte.

»Ihr habt die Absicht, ins Kloster einzutreten?« fragte ich den Fremden.

»Ja, Padre,« Der Mann hob den Kopf, den er bisher gesenkt gehalten hatte, so daß zu erkennen war, wie jung er noch war. Er war sicher noch keine dreißig Jahre alt, wirkte jedoch sehr viel reifer.

»Und warum wollt Ihr das, mein Sohn?«

»Ich muß für meine Sünden büßen.« Seine Stimme hatte einen sehr düsteren Beiklang.

»Was für Sünden?« Irgendwie war ich mir sicher, daß er mir gräßliches berichten würde. Also setzte ich mich erst einmal wieder.

»Ich habe so ziemlich gegen jedes der zehn Gebote verstoßen.« Er fiel vor mir auf die Knie. »Ich habe gegen Gott und die heilige Kirche gesündigt.«

»Bereust du deine Sünden?«

Er starrte mich mit einem wilden Blick an. »Ich weiß es nicht, Vater,« stieß er dann verwirrt hervor.

»Dann solltest du darüber sprechen,« forderte ich ihn auf.

»Ihr müßt wissen, Padre, ich bin nicht in Spanien geboren,« begann er, und es fiel ihm hörbar schwer, sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen. »Ich kam in Peru zur Welt. Mein Vater war Don Fernando de las Moras, vielleicht sagt Euch der Name ja etwas.«

Ich nickte stumm. Selbstverständlich kannte ich diesen Rebellen gegen die Krone.

»Wie offenbar jedem.« Der Fremde verzog das Gesicht. »Meine Mutter war die Prinzessin der Inkas, die Letzte ihres Volkes, und mein Vater heiratete sie. Er war ehrgeizig, ich glaube, er liebte ihren Anspruch auf den Thron der Inkas mehr als sie selbst. Sie wollte Ruhe und Frieden für ihr Volk, ihr hätte es gereicht, wenn sie irgendwo mit ihnen in den Bergen hätten leben können. Aber für meinen Vater gab es nur die Macht und die Aussicht auf eine Krone. Er war nur ein jüngerer Sohn, der keine großen Aussichten hatte, und nun bot sich ihm mehr...

Er brachte meine Mutter dazu, gegen die Spanier zu ziehen, um sie bei einem Sieg außer Landes zu weisen. Selbstverständlich war die spanische Armee eine solche Übermacht, daß die Streitkräfte meiner Eltern vernichtend geschlagen wurden. Man nahm sie beide gefangen, während die Truppen fast alle ums Leben kamen oder flüchteten. Meine Mutter war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits guter Hoffnung mit mir. Das schob den Zeitpunkt ihrer Hinrichtung hinaus, so daß sie mehrere Monate länger lebte als mein Vater, der bereits wenige Tage nach seiner Festnahme hingerichtet worden war.

Ich wurde im Gefängnis von Lima geboren, zwei Monate durfte meine Mutter mich in den Armen halten, dann wurde auch sie enthauptet. Sie gab mir im Gefängnis den Namen...«

»Alvaro,« vollendete ich den Satz. Ich wußte schon eine ganze Weile, wen ich vor mir hatte. Don Alvaro de las Moras, den Mann, der Leonora di Vargas zum Verhängnis geworden war. Welch merkwürdige Fügung, daß er auf einmal vor mir stand! Manchmal sind die Wege unseres Herrn wirklich unergründlich.

»Woher wißt Ihr das, Padre?« Er starrte mich sehr irritiert an.

»Man kann nicht in der Nähe Sevillas leben, ohne zu erfahren, was sich in Calatrava zugetragen hat, und wer die Beteiligten waren « Ich war fest entschlossen, ihm nichts davon zu sagen, daß sich Leonora di Vargas ganz in der Nähe befand. Sie hatte ihn aus freien Stücken verlassen und war dem Ruf zu einem kargen Leben als Eremitin gefolgt.

»Ich begann mein Leben also in einem Gefängnis,« fuhr Alvaro fort. »Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter wurde ich in ein Waisenhaus unserer Kirche gebracht. Dort lehrte man mich, daß meine Herkunft unnatürlich sei, daß meine Eltern keine wahre Ehe geführt hätten, und daß ich minderwertig sei. Sie haßten mich, und ich mußte mit diesem Haß aufwachsen.

Ich war acht oder neun Jahre alt, als ein älterer Mönch, dem ich wohl leid tat, mir die Geschichte meiner Herkunft erzählte. Das führte dazu, daß ich nach langem Nachdenken einfach nicht verstehen konnte, weshalb man mich meiner Herkunft wegen haßte. Hätten sie mich verabscheut, weil mein Vater ein Rebell war, ich hätte Verständnis dafür aufbringen können, aber so... Es war ein spanischer Adeliger gewesen, und meine Mutter war eine Prinzessin der Inkas. Genaugenommen war ich ja sogar soetwas wie ein Prinz. Wieso wurde ich dann schlechter behandelt als der Sohn eines Schweinehirten?

Irgendwann hielt ich es dann nicht mehr aus und lief davon. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wohin ich gehen sollte, wie ich überleben konnte, ich wollte nur fort. Ich war von mir selbst überrascht, wie schnell ich lernte, wie man im Dschungel überleben kann. Ich baute mir einen Unterstand, ich lebte von Beeren und Wurzeln und lernte zu jagen.

Ich bin jedoch nicht so ganz sicher, ob ich überlebt hätte, wenn mich nicht immer der Wunsch aufrecht erhalten hätte zu beweisen, daß ich, Don Alvaro de las Moras, nicht weniger Wert besaß als jeder spanische Adelige. Ich hatte nur nicht die geringste Vorstellung, wie ich es anstellen sollte.

Nach einer Weile kam mir der Gedanke, es wäre möglich, wenn meine Eltern rehabilitiert würden, wenn es gelänge, irgendwen zu überzeugen, daß sie nicht nur Rebellen gewesen waren, sondern auch eine vollgültige Ehe geschlossen hatten. Ich zermarterte mir das Hirn, wie ich jemanden davon überzeugen könnte und wen.

Ich war etwa siebzehn Jahre alt, als ich die zündende Idee hatte. Ich würde beim Vizekönig vorsprechen und von ihm verlangen, meine Eltern zu rehabilitieren. Also machte ich mich auf die Wanderschaft nach Lima. Ich muß einen sehr merkwürdigen Anblick geboten haben in meiner Kleidung aus Tierhäuten, den wilden Haaren und der entschlossenen Miene.

Durch gezieltes Nachfragen erfuhr ich, daß sich der Vizekönig in seinem Sommerpalast am Stadtrand befand. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg dorthin. Ich war vollkommen unbedarft und dachte, der Vizekönig würde mich auf der Stelle empfangen, wenn ich ihm gemeldet würde.

Der Irrtum dieser Vorstellung wurde mir schlagartig klar, als ich am Tor des Palastes stand und die uniformierten Wachen sah. Wenn schon die Bediensteten des Vizekönigs derartig prächtig aussahen, so dachte ich mir, dann mußte der Reichtum des Vizekönigs selbst ja geradezu unermeßlich sein. Wie konnte ich mich in meiner selbstgefertigten Kleidung dort sehen lassen?

Ich wandte mich ab und ging um das Gebäude herum. Wie sollte es mir nur jemals gelingen, meine Eltern zu rehabilitieren, wenn ich noch nicht einmal wagte, den Wachen des Vizekönigs entgegenzutreten? fragte ich mich verzweifelt.

Genau in diesem Moment begegnete ich zum ersten Mal einer Person, von der ich vom ersten Augenblick an ahnte, daß sie mein Schicksal werden würde. Ich hatte dieses Wissen später nur noch zweimal...

Auf jeden Fall lief ich förmlich in meine trüben Gedanken versunken in eine prächtig gekleidete Frau hinein. Sie wurde von einer Zofe begleitet, doch diese nahm ich kaum wahr, da ich ihre Herrin zu sehr anstarrte. Sie war eine großgewachsene, schlanke Erscheinung, die kurz vor ihrem dreißigsten Geburtstag stehen mochte, hatte schwarze Augen und ebensolches Haar, konnte aber nicht als wirklich Schönheit angesehen werden. Beeindruckend, beherrschend, sind die Wort, die ich wählen würde, um sie zu beschreiben. Sie trug helle Farben, und sie lächelte mich auf eine irritierende Weise an.

„Nicht so stürmisch, mein Junge," sagte sie mit einer tiefen Stimme.

„V-v-ver-verzeiht mir!" stammelte ich und fiel unwillkürlich vor ihr auf die Knie.

„Was sollte ich dir verzeihen?" Ihr Lächeln hatte etwas betörendes.

„Ich wollte Euch nicht anrempeln." Ich fühlte mich fürchterlich zerknirscht.

„Es ist ja nichts passiert," versuchte sie, mich zu beruhigen. „Was tust du hier?"

„Ich... ich wollte versuchen, eine Audienz beim Vizekönig zu erhalten."

„Der Vizekönig?" Sie schien mich interessiert zu mustern. „Das trifft sich ja ausgezeichnet. Ich bin Doña Ana di Colbran i Guzman, die Gemahlin des Vizekönigs."

„Oh, mein Gott!" stieß ich hervor. Hier stand ich dieser unglaublich beeindruckenden Frau gegenüber, benahm mich wie ein kompletter Dummkopf, und dann stellte sie sich auch noch als Gemahlin des Vizekönigs heraus.

„Was willst du denn von meinem Gemahl?" fragte sie.

„Ich wollte bei ihm um die Rehabilitierung meiner Familie bitten," antwortete ich sehr schüchtern. „Mein Name ist Don Alvaro de las Moras."

„Don Alvaro de las...," sie unterbrach sich selbst; offenbar kannte sie den Namen meiner Familie. Allerdings bereitete es ihr Schwierigkeiten, meinen Namen im Zusammenhang mit meiner Erscheinung zu bringen, wie sie mir später erklärte. „Ich fürchte, da wird mein Gemahl nichts tun können. Alle Belange, die mit der Familie de las Moras zusammenhängen, hat Seine Majestät in Madrid an sich gezogen."

Ich starrte sie verzweifelt an. Madrid! Wie sollte ich jemals Gelegenheit haben, von Seiner Majestät in Madrid die Rehabilitierung meiner Eltern zu erreichen?

„Was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte mich Doña Ana.

„Ich weiß nicht," brachte ich hervor.

„Zufälligerweise bin ich auf der Suche nach jemandem, der ein etwas vernachlässigtes Stückchen Garten pflegen würde," sagte sie. „Könntest du dir vorstellen, das zu tun?"

Einen Moment lang wog ich eine solche Vorstellung gegen eine Rückkehr in den Urwald ab, wo ich ohne jede Hoffnung dahinvegetieren würde, und nickte dann.

„Fein." Doña Ana wandte sich an ihre Zofe. „Sorge dafür, daß er Kleider bekommt, ein Bad nimmt und schicke ihn dann zu mir."

Die Zofe knickste, und ehe ich mich versah, steckte ich bereits in einem Waschzuber, wurde geschrubbt und dann angekleidet. Meine langen Haare wurden ein Stückchen abgeschnitten und im Nacken zusammengefaßt, meine Bartstoppeln abrasiert. Als ich in den Spiegel sah, hatte ich das Gefühl, mich blicke ein Fremder an. Man hätte mich leicht für einen weißen Lakaien eines hochherrschaftlichen Hauses halten können.

Die Zofe holte mich ab und führte mich in Doña Anas Gemächer. Die Pracht der Einrichtung hätte mir den Atem geraubt, wenn dies nicht schon zuvor Doña Anas Erscheinung getan hätte. Sie hatte sich auf ihrem Bett ausgestreckt und hatte ihr Kleid mit einem Überwurf vertauscht. „Tritt näher," befahl sie mir und winkte die Zofe aus dem Zimmer.

Ich wußte nicht genau, was so gemeinhin eine Frau attraktiv machte, denn ich hatte keinerlei Erfahrungen dieser Art, aber Doña Ana war für mich das aufregendste Wesen, dem ich bislang begegnet war.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, daß sich unter deinen Fellen ein so hübscher Junge verbirgt."

Ich errötete über und über. „Das ist sehr großzügig von Euch, das zu sagen, Doña."

„So großzügig ist das gar nicht." Sie lachte leise. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Du mußt nach Madrid gehen, Alvaro. Aber dafür mußt du natürlich wissen, wie man sich an einem Hof benimmt. Zieh das aus."

Ich glaubte, sie nicht richtig verstanden zu haben, aber sie machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie bezweckte, aber ich wagte auch nicht, ihr zu widersprechen, also begann ich, mich auszuziehen, während sie weitersprach.

„Ich werde dir alles beibringen, was du wissen mußt, Etikette, Lesen, Schreiben, Kleidung und was sonst noch wichtig ist. Dafür wirst du etwas für mich tun." Sie setzte sich auf und behielt mich mit einem halb ironischen, halb interessierten Blick im Auge. „Ich sagte dir ja bereits, daß ich erwarte, daß du dafür einen etwas vernachlässigten Garten pflegst. Und du wirst mich pflegen."

„Ihr seht nicht aus, als bräuchtet Ihr Pflege, Doña," brachte ich hervor. Mittlerweile war ich nackt.

Doña Ana hatte sich von ihrem Bett erhoben und kam auf mich zu. „Du bist ja richtig unschuldig," rief sie fast ein wenig gerührt aus, während sie mich sehr eingehend musterte. „Und außerdem ein sehr attraktiver Mann."

Es war mir fürchterlich unangenehm, daß man sehr deutlich sehen konnte, wie ich auf ihre Worte reagierte.

Sie nahm es mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis, sagte jedoch kein Wort dazu. „Weißt du, ich bin eine sehr einsame Frau," fuhr sie fort zu sprechen. „Mein Gatte interessiert sich nicht mehr für mich, falls er es jemals überhaupt getan haben sollte, ich habe in den letzten Jahren drei meiner Kinder begraben müssen, die beiden überlebenden werden in Madrid erzogen, so daß sie mir vollkommen fremd vorkommen. Ich bin dieses Leben leid, Alvaro, ich will jetzt meinem Vergnügen frönen." Der traurige Tonfall in ihrer Stimme wich. „Und ich denke, daß du der Richtige bist, um mir dabei zu helfen."

Es bereitete mir große Schwierigkeiten zu sprechen. „Was immer Ihr von mir verlangt, ich tue es, Doña."

„Das klingt vielversprechend." Sie griff nach meiner Hand und führte mich zum Bett. „Du bist noch niemals mit einer Frau zusammengewesen, nicht wahr?"

„Nein." Ich wollte sie so sehr, hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte.

Sie legte mir ihre Arme um den Nacken und zog meinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Dann küßte sie mich, zuerst vorsichtig, dann immer hungriger werdend. Sie machte beinahe eine Lehrstunde des Küssens daraus. Schließlich ließ sie sich nach hinten gleiten und zog mich mit sich.

Sie leitete meine Hände unter ihren Überwurf und zeigte mir, wo sie berührt werden wollte. Sie war eine ausgezeichnete Lehrmeisterin, und als sie mir den Weg gewiesen hatte, und sich unsere Körper vereinigten, war ich bereits leidenschaftlich in sie verliebt.

Ich sollte es Euch wohl nicht in diesen Einzelheiten erzählen, nicht wahr, Padre?« Don Alvaro blickte mich unsicher an.

»Nein, mein Sohn, du tust gut daran, denn ich muß alles wissen,« antwortete ich ihm. »Wenn du etwas vor mir verbirgst, kann ich dir nicht die Absolution erteilen.«

»Ich blieb über vier Jahre in Lima, und die ganzen vier Jahre war ich der Geliebte der Gemahlin des Vizekönigs. Doña Ana und ich, wir sprachen niemals über Gefühle. Ich weiß nicht, was sie für mich empfand, wenn sie überhaupt etwas für mich empfand.

Ich liebte und begehrte sie mit einer Leidenschaft, zu der wohl nur sehr junge Männer fähig sind. Ich litt Höllenqualen, wenn sie mir ihrem Gemahl repräsentative Aufgaben wahrnahm oder ihre Freunde empfing. Dann hatte ich wilde Phantasien über eine Flucht mit ihr zusammen in den Urwald, wo wir glücklich miteinander leben würden, aber ich wagte niemals, ihr diese mitzuteilen, weil sie ja doch nur gelacht hätte.

Ich besuchte sie immer zur Siesta, niemals abends. Dabei instruierte sie mich über höfische Gepflogenheiten, erteilte mir Unterricht in Sprachen und anderen Dingen und früher oder später landeten wir dann beide in ihrem Bett.

Im Laufe der vier Jahre verlor ich mehr oder weniger mein Ziel, nach Madrid zu gehen, um meine Eltern zu rehabilitieren, komplett aus den Augen.

Es hätte eigentlich immer so weiter gehen können. Der Vizekönig schien von all dem nichts zu merken; möglicherweise war es ihm auch gleichgültig.

„Es wird Zeit für dich, deinem Stern zu folgen und fortzugehen," sagte Ana eines Tages, während wir zwischen zerwühlten Laken wieder zu Atem zu kommen versuchten.

„Ihr schickt mich fort, Doña?" fragte ich bestürzt.

„Du bist hier gewesen, um alles zu lernen, was notwendig ist, um in Madrid bestehen zu können." Sie strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Mehr als ich schon getan habe, kann ich dir nicht mehr beibringen."

„Aber...," ich wußte nicht, was ich sagen sollte, „... ich will Euch nicht verlassen, ich bete Euch an, Ana." In meiner Verwirrung sprach ich sie das erste Mal mit Vornamen an.

„Ich glaube dir, daß du es in diesem Augenblick ernst meinst, Alvaro." Ihr Lächeln war traurig. „Du bist so jung. Die Frauen in Madrid werden vor dir in die Knie gehen, wenn du sie nur anlächelst. Wie soll eine Frau deinen Augen widerstehen können?"

„Ich werde niemals eine andere Frau lieben können," stieß ich hervor. „Wie sollte ich eine Frau so lieben können wie dich?" Es war mir gar nicht so recht bewußt, daß ich ihr in diesem Augenblick meine Gefühle gestand.

„Ach, Alvaro," Ana lachte ein wenig melancholisch, „man liebt jede Person auf eine andere Weise."

„Trotzdem lasse ich nicht zu, daß du mich fortschickst." Ich griff nach ihr und liebte sie so leidenschaftlich, so verzweifelt, um sie davon zu überzeugen, daß sie mich nicht gehen lassen konnte, weil sie mich brauchte.

Doch kaum hatte ich sie aus meinen Armen entlassen, da wiederholte sie sehr beherrscht: „Du mußt nach Madrid."

Ich wußte nicht, was ich noch sagen sollte. Hätte ein weiterer Widerspruch nun noch irgend etwas verändern können?

Drei Wochen später mußte ich auf Anas Drängen in Richtung der Atlantikküste abreisen. Wenige Stunden, bevor ich abreiste, traf ich ein letztes Mal mit Ana zusammen. Das erste Mal seit vier Jahren fand dieses Treffen nicht in ihrem Schlafgemach statt, sondern in ihrem Salon.

Ich kniete vor ihrem Sessel nieder und lehnte den Kopf gegen ihren Körper. „Ich werde Euch jeden Tag schreiben," versprach ich mit Tränen in den Augen.

Ana lächelte wissend. „Sicher, mein Lieber." Sie hob meinen Kopf in die Höhe und blickte mir für eine unendlich lange Zeit ins Gesicht, so als wollte sie sich jede Einzelheit einprägen.

„Ich kehre zurück, Ana. Ich komme zu Euch zurück." Meine Stimme brach beinahe. „Irgendwann." Dann sprang ich auf und stürzte aus dem Raum. Ich wollte nicht, daß sie meine Tränen sah.

Mit einem schweren Herzen verließ ich an diesem Tag Lima. Als ich am Abend in einem Gasthaus übernachtete, fand ich zwischen den Koffern, in denen sich die Kleidung befand, die Ana mir in all den Jahren gekauft hatte, einen Beutel mit Gold. Ana hatte dafür gesorgt, daß ich als reicher Mann nach Spanien reiste.

Ich erreichte die Atlantikküste rasch, doch jede Stunde, die ich fern von Ana war, fühlte ich mich einsam, verlassen und verzweifelt. Ich schrieb ihr nicht täglich, sondern zwei bis drei Briefe am Tag und erhielt doch niemals eine Antwort. Ich starb beinahe, so sehr vermißte ich Ana, und in mir fraß mich die Eifersucht fast auf. Ich dachte mir, wenn sie es nicht für notwendig hielt, mir Briefe zu schreiben, lag es daran, daß sie einen Ersatz für mich in ihrem Bett gefunden hatte, und so hörte ich in dem Moment auf, ihr zu schreiben, in dem ich das Schiff nach Spanien bestieg.

Die Eifersucht suchte mich noch während der gesamten Überfahrt heim, aber sie wich immer mehr einer tiefen Dankbarkeit Ana gegenüber. Sie hatte mir soviel gegeben, Stolz auf meine Herkunft, Bildung, Manieren, mit denen ich in der Gesellschaft bestehen konnte, daß ich mich mühsam dazu zwang, meine Eifersucht herunterzuschlucken.

Nach einer eintönigen Reise erreichte mein Schiff Cadiz, wo ich es verließ, eine Reisekutsche mietete und auf diesem Weg nach Madrid reiste. Ich wußte nicht so genau, was ich von Spanien, der Heimat meines Vaters, halten sollte. Es war so anders als das Land, in dem ich geboren worden war. Auch die Menschen waren anders. In den Kolonien geht man viel ungezwungener miteinander um, so daß mir Spanien sehr steif vorkam.

Endlich erreichte ich Madrid, es war kurz vor Einbruch des Winters, mietete mir eine kleine Wohnung und sprach bei Hofe vor. Ich war zwar längst nicht mehr so naiv wie damals in Lima, daß ich einfach in den Palast hinein marschiert wäre. Auch hatte Ana mir einige Ratschläge gegeben, aber die Sache war alles andere als leicht.

Ein skurriles Detail am Rande ist, daß die Personen, die meine Herkunft nicht erkannten, mich unweigerlich für einen Katalanen hielten; irgendwie hatte ich wohl Anas leichten Akzent übernommen.

Meine Mißerfolge frustrierten mich in immer größerem Maße, bis, ja, bis etwas geschah, das all meine Pläne mit einem Schlag für unwichtig und belanglos erscheinen ließ.

Ich diskutierte gerade mit einem dieser Vorzimmersekretäre, als sich die Tür öffnete, und das engelsgleichste Wesen, dem ich jemals begegnet bin, trat heraus. Sie war nicht sehr groß, hatte dunkles Haar, ein herzförmiges Gesicht und die wunderschönsten Augen, die ich jemals gesehen habe.

Ich wollte sie, ich wollte sie vom allerersten Moment an, aber auf eine andere Weise, als ich Ana gewollt hatte. Ich wollte sie nicht leidenschaftlich in meinen Armen halten und wollüstig seufzen hören, sondern mit ihr den Rest meines Lebens verbringen.

Sie nahm mich auch wahr, obwohl sie schüchtern den Blick senkte. Ich verneigte mich in ihre Richtung und spürte das brennende Verlangen in mir, sie wiederzusehen.

Die Gelegenheit dazu bot sich wenige Tage später, als ich sie in Begleitung ihrer Tante im Park des Escurials wiedertraf. Ich wußte, diesmal mußte ich mit ihr sprechen, aber wie sollte ich das anstellen?

Ich dachte an die Dinge, die Ana mir beigebracht hatte, verspürte kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen, daß ich meinen Schwur der ewigen Liebe, den ich Ana geleistet hatte, so einfach über Bord gehen ließ und griff zum ältesten Kniff der Welt: ich ließ mein Taschentuch fallen und gab vor, sie hätte es verloren.

Ich kam auf diese Weise mir ihr ins Gespräch, erfuhr ihren Namen, und ehe ich mich versah, war ich ins Haus ihres Vaters eingeladen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, vor Glück zerspringen zu müssen, ich liebte Leonora di Vargas bereits jetzt rettungslos, und ich wußte, mein Schicksal würde von nun an von ihr abhängen.

Mein Glück währte nicht lange. Ich hatte kaum das Haus der di Vargas betreten, da wies mich der Marquès auch schon wieder hinaus. Er beschimpfte mich auf das Gröbste, nannte mich einen Mestizen und Bastard und noch einiges anderes.

Ich ging. Ich ging kochend vor Wut und zutiefst in meiner Ehre gekränkt. Vielleicht, ich weiß nicht, hätte ich anders reagiert, wenn ich aus anderen Gründen zurückgewiesen worden wäre, aber wegen meiner Herkunft sollte ich nicht gut genug sein für die Tochter des Marquès di Calatrava? Ich war der Sohn der letzten Inka-Prinzessin. Ich war der legitime Erbe des Inka-Reiches und war nicht gut genug für einen Marquès?

Ich weiß nicht, was in mich fuhr, beim Davonstürmen von einer Kommode eine Miniatur Leonoras einzustecken, ich war in diesem Moment nicht ganz bei mir. Vielleicht wollte ich mir und auch dem Marquès beweisen, daß ich sehr wohl in der Lage war, meine Hände auf etwas zu legen, was mit Leonora zu tun hatte.

Für einige Tage war ich wahrhaft nicht in der Lage, einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, bis ich hörte, daß Leonora nach Calatrava zurückgekehrt war. Ich mußte gar nicht lange nachdenken, einen Wagen zu mieten und nach Sevilla zu reisen, war eine einzige Handlung.

Inzwischen weiß ich, wie sehr ich Leonora mit meinem Ansinnen überfiel, denn kaum, daß ich in Calatrava angelangt war, bat ich sie, mit mir fortzugehen und mich auch gegen den Willen ihres Vaters zu heiraten. Um dies zu erreichen, hätte ich beinahe alles getan, fast hätte ich sie sogar gleich dort im Garten zu der Meinen gemacht, doch ihre Küsse machten mir deutlich, wie unschuldig sie noch war, und keinesfalls wollte ich ihr vor unserer Vermählung auf dem nackten Boden die Unschuld nehmen.

So machte ich mich von ihr los und besprach mit ihr unsere Flucht.

An jenem verhängnisvollen Abend, für den ich unsere Flucht geplant hatte, zögerte Leonora lange, mich zu begleiten. Es dauerte zu lange, bis ich sie überzeugt hatte, daß es für unsere Liebe keine andere Lösung als die Flucht gab, denn bevor wir fliehen konnten, kam der Marquès mit seinen Leuten ins Zimmer gestürmt.

Er... er kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, mich zu fordern, weil ich mich mitten in der Nacht im Schlafgemach seiner Tochter aufhielt, er wollte mich von seinen Dienern verprügeln lassen. Ich wußte nicht, was ich tun sollte, ich war mir aber bewußt, daß ich mit der Pistole in der Hand, die ich gezogen hatte, um mich zu verteidigen, nicht vernünftig mit ihm reden konnte.

Also warf ich die Waffe von mir, sie schlug auf dem Boden auf, und ein Schuß löste sich. Wie gelähmt vor Entsetzen mußte ich zusehen, wie der Marquès zu Boden stürzte.

Leonora schrie auf, und ich war nur in der Lage zu denken: „Mein Gott, was habe ich getan!"

Noch während der Marquès Leonora verstieß und verfluchte, fand ich meine Geistesgegenwart wieder. Ich ergriff ihr Handgelenk und zerrte sie aus dem Haus, einfach mit mir fort.

Ich wollte zu den Pferden, die ich besorgt hatte, doch irgendetwas, vielleicht die gleiche Gabe, die mich als Kind hatte im Dschungel überleben lassen, ließ mich von diesem Plan abweichen. Ich wußte auf einmal, daß sie die Pferde gefunden hatten, daß man dort auf uns warten würde, und so schlug ich einen anderen Weg ein, aber mir wurde bald klar, daß Leonora und ich zusammen nicht entkommen konnten. Ich war bereit, für sie mein Leben zu riskieren, aber nicht ohne jede Erfolgsaussicht. Ich flüsterte ihr zu, sie solle sich nach Sevilla durchschlagen, während ich die Verfolger auf eine falsche Fährte locken würde. Sie wollte sich nicht von mir trennen, und erst als ich sie mit sanfter Gewalt dazu zwang, machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Ich schlug unterdessen einen Bogen, bis ich auf unsere Verfolger stieß. Durch Bäume, Büsche und das Dunkel der Nacht geschützt, schlich ich neben ihnen her, bis ich mit Absicht auf einen Zweig trat und dann davonrannte.

Die Diener von Calatrava nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Sie kannten das Geländer zwar besser als ich, aber sie hatten nicht im Dschungel gelebt, sie wußten nicht, wie man sich lautlos und unsichtbar bewegen konnte. Hin und wieder sorgte ich dafür, daß sie mich weiter verfolgen konnten, indem ich Zweige knacken ließ oder die Blätter zum Rascheln brachte.

Ich hätte ewig so weitermachen können, wäre nicht auf einmal das Unterholz zuende gewesen, wodurch ich vollkommen unerwartet keine Deckung mehr hatte. Mir blieb keine Wahl, denn umzukehren, hätte geheißen, meinen Verfolgern in die Hände zu fallen. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und begann loszulaufen.

Beinahe hätte ich die andere Seite der Lichtung erreicht, da spürte ich auf einmal einen scharfen Schmerz in meinem Rücken. Den Schuß, der den Schmerz verursacht haben mußte, hatte ich kaum vernommen, doch als ich mit meiner Hand die Ursache des Schmerzes ertasten wollte, war mein ganzer Rücken voller Blut.

Ich habe keine Erinnerung mehr daran, wie ich meinen Häschern entkam, ich sehe mich nur orientierungslos durch den Wald laufen und nach einer unendlichen Zeit gegen eine Tür schlagen.

Ich muß das Bewußtsein verloren haben, denn als ich wieder zu mir kam, befand ich mich in einem breiten Bett, vor dem eine junge Frau in offenherziger Kleidung saß. Als sie sah, daß ich die Augen geöffnet hatte, sprang sie auf, lief aus dem Raum und kam mit einem guten Dutzend anderer Personen wieder. Die meisten von ihnen waren junge Frauen, abgesehen von einem sehr hübschen Jungen und einer älteren Dame.

„Ah, unser Patient ist erwacht," sagte die ältere Frau. „Wie geht es Euch, Señor?"

„Ich weiß nicht recht." Ich war noch sehr verwirrt. „Wo bin ich? Wie lange war ich bewußtlos?"

„Nun, es mag Euch schockieren, oder auch nicht, Ihr habt an die Tür meines Etablissements geschlagen und seid verletzt zusammengebrochen. Meine Mädchen und Juanito haben sich um Euch gekümmert."

Ich benötigte einen kurzen Moment, um zu verstehen, was sie meinte. Meine Ausbildung bei Ana war sehr umfassend gewesen, auch wenn ich ein derartiges Haus bisher noch nicht betreten hatte. „Ich bin in einem Bordell?"

„Dem exklusivsten von ganz Sevilla kann ich mit Stolz sagen. Ich bin Doña Mercedes," stellte sie sich vor. „Die gesamte Aristokratie besucht mein Haus, um meine Mädchen oder auch Juanito zu sehen, aber Ihr müßt Euch keine Sorgen machen. In Calatrava hat man jetzt andere Sorgen, als hierher zu kommen."

Ich richtete mich auf voller Entsetzen darüber, daß sie wußte, wer ich war, doch sie bedeutete mir zu schweigen und schickte die anderen aus dem Zimmer. „Ihr wißt also, wer ich bin," sagte ich, als ich mit Doña Mercedes allein war.

„Das war nicht schwer zu erraten, Don Alvaro."

„Und trotzdem habt Ihr mich aufgenommen?"

„Nun, Ihr wart verwundet und habt an meine Tür geklopft. Wie hätte ich Euch da Hilfe verweigern können?" antwortete sie einfach. „Zudem habe ich volles Verständnis für Eure Handlungsweise, denn schließlich wechseln bei mir die Leute die Straßenseite, wenn ich vorbeikomme."

„Es war ein Unfall," wandte ich ein.

„Sicher." Es war deutlich, daß sie mir nicht glaubte. „Der Marquès hat schon lange den Tod verdient. Er hat mir mehr als einmal eines meiner Mädchen halb totgeschlagen, weil sie nicht tat, was er wollte."

„Wie lange war ich bewußtlos?" fragte ich, denn so langsam kehrte jede schmerzhafte Erinnerung wieder. Wo war Leonora, was war mit ihr geschehen?

„Fast drei Tage. Eure Wunde ist ziemlich schwer."

„Ich muß aufstehen," brachte ich mit trockenem Mund hervor. Der Gedanke, daß Leonora allein und hilflos durch Sevilla irrte oder gar den Häschern ihres toten Vaters in die Hände gefallen war, erschien mir unerträglich.

„Ihr könnt nicht aufstehen." Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte sie mich aufs Bett zurück.

„Aber Leonora... Ich muß sie suchen."

„Mein lieber Don Alvaro, zum einen würdet Ihr vermutlich verbluten, wenn Ihr jetzt aufstündet, und zum anderen würde man Euch in dem Augenblick töten, in dem Ihr auch nur einen Fuß nach Sevilla setztet."

„Aber..."

„Ich werde Juanito schicken, damit der Erkundigungen einzieht. In Ordnung?"

Ich nickte resignierend, obwohl es mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel, daß mein Wissen, was mit Leonora geschehen war, von der Geschicklichkeit eines Lustknaben abhängen sollte.

Doña Mercedes verließ mich, aber den ganzen Tag über nutzten ihre Mädchen jede Gelegenheit, in mein Zimmer zu schlüpfen, um mit mir zu sprechen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie damit bezweckten, bemühte mich aber, sie höflich zu behandeln. Es fiel mir allerdings sehr schwer, denn alle meine Gedanken waren bei Leonora und dieser entsetzlichen Nacht. Ich hatte ihren Vater getötet, sie mußte mich hassen, und ich hatte sie verraten, indem ich sie irgendwo verlassen hatte.

Gegen Abend kehrte Doña Mercedes zu mir zurück. „Leonora di Vargas ist wie vom Erdboden verschwunden," begann sie ohne Umschweife. „Sie hält sich weder bei einer alten Verwandten in Sevilla auf noch bei ihrem alten Beichtvater. Und... die Diener im Haus der alten Verwandten sagen, daß die Tante ausgerufen haben soll, Leonora sei tot."

„Nein!" stieß ich hervor. „Nein!" Etwas krampfte sich in mir zusammen. Leonora nicht mehr am Leben ? Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Sie konnte nicht tot sein, sie konnte einfach nicht. Wieso war ich am Leben geblieben und sie nicht? Wie konnte Gott das zulassen, daß sie, der Inbegriff der Unschuld, sterben mußte, und ich, der Mörder, der Ehebrecher, der Dieb, am Leben festhielt?

„Es tut mir leid, Don Alvaro." sagte Doña Mercedes und nahm meine Hände. „Mir ist bewußt, daß es für Euch jetzt unwichtig ist, was mit Euch geschieht, aber es ist nicht unwichtig. Sobald Ihr genesen seid, müßte Ihr Sevilla, nein, besser Spanien verlassen. Der Sohn des Marquès Don Carlos di Vargas ist ein Mann von großer Familienehre." Sie schnitt kurz eine Grimasse. „Er wird Rache nehmen an Euch."

„Soll er," entgegnete ich tonlos.

„Oh, nein, Don Alvaro, ich werde das nicht zulassen." Sie wirkte auf einmal sehr beherrschend. „Ihr solltet nach Eurer Genesung fortgehen. Italien wäre gut, Venedig zum Beispiel. Ihr könntet dort zur Besinnung kommen."

Ich wandte den Kopf ab und starrte die Wand an. Ich wollte nichts weiter als sterben und konnte es nicht, denn dazu war die Wunde nicht tief genug. Zum Aufstehen, um nach einer Waffe zu suchen, fehlte mir die Kraft.

Und so blieb ich in diese Bett liegen, apathisch, schweigsam, und doch umsorgt von den Mädchen der Doña Mercedes. Einige von ihnen und auch Juanito boten sich mir kostenlos an, damit ich bei ihnen ein flüchtiges Vergessen finden konnte, aber ich lehnte ab, obwohl ich kurz darüber nachdachte. Aber es wäre mir wie ein weiterer Verrat an Leonora und meiner Liebe zu ihr erschienen.

Nach etwa einen Monat teilte ich der Doña mit, daß ich mich entschlossen hatte, nach Venedig zu reisen. Ich mußte fort aus Spanien, und in diesem Bordell konnte ich mich auch nicht für immer vor dem wahren Leben verstecken.

Doña Mercedes besorgte mir eine Kutsche, und dann gab es einen tränenreichen Abschied von den Mädchen und auch von Juanito. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hatte, um in ihnen eine so tiefe Zuneigung hervorzurufen, aber sie wollten mich kaum gehen lassen. Von Doña Mercedes verabschiedete ich mich mit einer formvollendeten Verbeugung und einem Handkuß, was sie zu rühren schien.

Und dann trug mich die Kutsche fort von Sevilla, von dem Ort, an dem ich mein Glück hätte finden sollen und nichts als Tod und Verderben gesät hatte. Leonora, ich hatte sie verloren, hatte dafür gesorgt, daß sie vorzeitig zu dem Engel wurde, der sie schon auf Erden zu sein schien.

Ich traf während meiner Reise keinerlei Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, ja, ich reiste sogar unter meinem wirklichen Namen. Es war mir gleichgültig, ob meine Verfolger mich fanden oder nicht, doch niemand nahm Anstoß an meinem Namen.

Nach einer langen Reise erreichte ich Venedig. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr schon einmal dort gewesen seid, Padre, aber es gibt keine Stadt, die dem Tode näher zu sein scheint als Venedig im Herbst. Der Nebel, der über der Lagune liegt, die drohenden Schatten der Palazzi..

All das entsprach meiner Stimmung sehr. Mehr als einmal stand ich an einem der canali und war bereit, meinem unseligen Leben ein Ende zu machen, doch dann fehlte mir immer wieder das letzte Quentchen Mut.

Eines Abends war ich dann jedoch fest entschlossen, es zu tun. Ich stand am Kai des Campo San Stefano, es wäre nur ein Schritt vonnöten gewesen, ein einziger Schritt... Alles wäre zuende gewesen, kein Unglück mehr, mit Leonora wieder vereint sein, keine Zukunft voller entsetzlichem Leidens...

„Ich vermute das Wasser ist ziemlich kalt um diese Jahreszeit," hörte ich auf einmal die Stimme einer Frau dicht neben mir.

Ich fuhr herum und starrte sie voller Zorn an. Wie konnte sie mich einfach ansprechen? Ich hatte keinen Blick für ihre dunkle Schönheit, die Glut in ihren Augen oder das herausfordernde Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Ich würde wenigstens bis zum nächsten Sommer warten." fuhr sie fort.

„Ich will nicht baden, ich will mich umbringen," murrte ich und mußte auf einmal wegen der Albernheit dieser Bemerkung lächeln.

„Du bist ja richtig hübsch, wenn du lächelst." In ihrem Italienisch schwang ein spanischer Akzent mit. Das ließ mich vermuten, daß sie nicht die Straßendirne war, die ich in ihr vermutet hatte.

„Vielen Dank, Señorita," antwortete ich in Spanisch.

„Ein Landsmann," rief sie ebenfalls in Spanisch aus. „Ein Grund mehr, daß ich dich nicht ins Wasser gehen lasse. Du hast jemanden verloren, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das habe ich." Ich wollte nicht darüber sprechen, schon gar nicht mit dieser Fremden.

Ohne Scheu griff sie nach meiner rechten Hand und besah sich die Handfläche.

„Was soll das?" fragte ich.

„Ich bin Zigeunerin, und ich lese aus der Hand," erwiderte sie. „Du hast eine Frau verloren, aber du wirst sie wiedersehen."

Ich riß meine Hand fort. „Sie ist tot."

„Und trotzdem steht in deiner Hand geschrieben, daß du sie wiedersehen wirst."

„Ein Grund mehr, in dem fortzufahren, bei dem du mich gestört hast," murmelte ich.

„Selbst wenn deine Hand sagen würde, daß du sie erst im Jenseits wiedersehen wirst, darfst du dich nicht umbringen." Sie schien wirklich zu glauben, was sie sagte. „So wie du aussiehst, ist die, die du verloren hast, ein Engel gewesen."

„Ja, sie war der reinste der Engel," bestätigte ich düster.

„Dann ist sie zweifellos im Himmel."

„Ich würde jeden töten, der es wagte, etwas anderes zu behaupten."

„Selbstmörder kommen nicht in den Himmel," sagte sie. „Also wirst du sie nicht wiedersehen, wenn du dich umbringst." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, küßte mich frech auf den Mund und verschwand in der dunklen Nebelschwaden.

Ich blieb unbeweglich stehen. Die fremde Frau hatte etwas gesagt, was einer gewissen Wahrheit nicht entbehrte. Sie hatte recht, ich durfte mich nicht umbringen, soviel erinnerte ich noch aus meiner Zeit im Waisenhaus. Ich konnte, wenn es wirklich ein Leben nach dem Tode geben sollte, sie dort nur wiedersehen können, wenn ich nicht selbst mein Leben beendete.

Aber wenn das jemand anderes tun würde? Wenn ich... ja, wenn ich Soldat wäre, in einem Krieg kämpfen würde, wenn ich gegen die Deutschen kämpfte und dabei fiele...

Am nächsten Tag meldete ich mich freiwillig. Als man mich nach meinem Namen fragte, antwortete ich aus einem Impuls heraus: „Herreros, Don Federico Herreros." Don Alvaro de las Moras war auf einmal spurlos verschwunden.

Sie ernannten mich, nur Gott in seiner unendlichen Weisheit wird die Gründe hierfür kennen, zum Fähnrich. Ich hatte keinerlei soldatische Erfahrung, auch von der irrsinnigen Strategie eines Krieges, für den ich nicht einmal den Grund kannte, verstand ich nichts, aber man vertraute mir das Kommando über einen Haufen von Männern an, die wesentlich mehr Erfahrung besaßen als ich, dafür aber keinen „Don" vor dem Namen.

Ich sagte mir, daß es nicht lange dauern könnte, bis sie jemanden als Offizier bekamen, der geeigneter war als ich, denn ich hatte mir ja in den Kopf gesetzt, auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sterben. Das erwies sich jedoch als gar nicht so einfach, denn in meiner ersten Schlacht stürmte ich so weit an der Spitze meiner Männern voran, daß ich mehr aus Versehen die feindlichen Linien durchbrach und auf einmal vor der Fahne der Feinde stand. Niemand kümmerte sich um mich; die deutschen Soldaten waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, meine Männer abzuwehren, die mir aus blindem Gehorsam gefolgt waren. Irgendwie konnte ich nicht widerstehen und griff nach der Fahne. Unbehelligt konnte ich mit dieser in unser Lager zurückkehren.

Unverständlicherweise hielt man dort meinen Sturm durch die feindlichen Linien für eine Heldentat und zeichnete mich für meinen Mut und meine Entschlossenheit aus.

So ging das über viele Monate; ich beging irgendeine Tollkühnheit, um endlich den so ersehnten Tod zu finden, aber was ich auch tat, eine Gottheit mit seltsamem Humor ließ die Menschen um mich herum sterben, ich aber ging aus jeder Schlacht ohne auch nur einen Kratzer hervor. Ich wollte Selbstmord begehen und wurde doch immer mehr zu einem militärischen Helden.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte ich den Rang eines Capitàns der Grenadiere, wurde bewundert und hatte nur den verzweifelten Wunsch, daß eine verirrte Kugel mich von meinem Leiden erlösen sollte.

Doch dann kam es zu einem Ereignis, der meinen Todeswunsch Stück für Stück verschwinden ließ. Ich hatte mich am Rande unseres Lagers niedergelassen und dachte wie so häufig an mein verlorenes Glück.

Irgendwo spielten ein paar Männer Karten, ihre Kommentare waren zu laut, als daß ich sie vollends hätte überhören können, doch ich ignorierte sie, so gut es ging.

Plötzlich riß mich ein heftiger Streit dort aus meinen Gedanken. Dann rief ein Mann um Hilfe, und da ich mir fast vorstellen konnte, was geschehen war, griff ich nach meinem Degen. Mit ein paar Schritten war ich am Orte des Geschehens und sah, wie ein Mann in der Uniform des Generalstabes versuchte, sich gegen drei Männer zur Wehr zu setzen. Es war unübersehbar, daß der Einzelne keine Chance hatte, denn die anderen drei waren dabei, mit ihren Degen auf ihn loszugehen.

Der erste hatte gerade zum ersten Hieb ausgeholt, als ich auch noch feststellte, daß der Angegriffene nicht einmal bewaffnet war. „Halt!" rief ich mit der Kommandostimme, die ich mir in den letzten Monaten angewöhnt hatte. „Was geht hier vor?"

Die drei Männer fuhren herum und starrten mich an. Dann schien mich einer von ihnen zu erkennen. Er sagte etwas in schnellem Neapolitanisch zu seinen Kumpanen, woraufhin alle drei die Flucht ergriffen.

Ich ließ meinen Degen wieder in die Scheide gleiten und wandte mich dem Angegriffenen zu. „Sie sind geflohen. Seid Ihr verletzt?"

„Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf, und ich hatte Gelegenheit, ihn näher zu betrachten. Er war etwas kleiner als ich, hatte dunkles lockiges Haar, hellbraune Augen und eine sehr aristokratische Ausstrahlung. Seine Art, sich zu bewegen, erinnerte mich vage an jemanden, aber ich konnte nicht sagen an wen. „Ich verdanke Euch mein Leben."

„Wer waren die?" Ich deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in die die Angreifer verschwunden waren.

„Mörder," antwortete der Unbekannte ausweichend.

„So nah am Lager?" Ich hob ironisch die Augenbrauen.

„Nein, ich will ehrlich sein. Es war ein Streit beim Kartenspiel." Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, dies zuzugeben.

„Das wundert mich gar nicht. Aber wie konnte sich ein Mann wie Ihr mit solchem Pack einlassen?"

„Ich bin gerade erst angekommen mit den Befehlen des Generals. Darf ich fragen, wem ich mein Leben verdanke?"

„Dem Zufall?" stellte ich eine Gegenfrage.

„Wie Ihr wollt. Dann werde ich Euch zunächst meinen Namen nennen. Don Felice de Bornos, Adjutant des Generals."

Ich nannte ihm meinen Namen, natürlich den, unter den ich im Heer bekannt war.

„Der Stolz der Armee," rief er aus. „Ich habe schon viel von Euch gehört."

„Señor?" fragte ich irritiert.

„Ich habe mir gewünscht, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen," sagte er und blickte mich auf eine seltsame Weise an. „Jetzt begehre ich sogar Eure Freundschaft, um die ich bitte, weil ich sie mir sehr erhoffe."

Seine etwas gedrechselte Sprechweise zeigte mir, daß er am Hof gelernt haben mußte. Er war ein Mann von hohem Stand. „Ich würde stolz darauf sein."

„Darf ich Euch heute abend zu einem Wein in die Schenke einladen? Ich habe jetzt noch etwas zu erledigen."

„Warum nicht?" Ich lächelte ihn an. Es war merkwürdig, wie schnell ich Vertrauen zu diesem fremden Mann faßte. Ich war noch niemals mit einem Mann befreundet gewesen, immer hatte ich alle Personen auf Abstand gehalten, aber diesmal war dieser Don Felice mit solcher Gewalt in mein Leben gedrungen, daß mir wenig übrig blieb, als mich seinem Freundschaftsangebot zu ergeben.

Dem ersten Abend in der Schenke, an dem Don Felice noch sehr zurückhaltend erschien, folgten weitere, an denen wir einander unsere Leben erzählten... bis zu einem gewissen Grad natürlich. Ich sprach über meine soldatische Laufbahn, und daß ich in den Kolonien geboren wurde, aber selbstverständlich weder über meine Herkunft noch über Sevilla und Leonora. Über diese Dinge war ich nicht bereit zu sprechen.

Felice und ich, wir wurden bald schon als „die Unzertrennlichen" bezeichnet. Wir verbrachten unsere freie Zeit gemeinsam, wir kämpften Seite an Seite, und mir wurde immer mehr bewußt, daß auch er in seiner Vergangenheit ein dunkles Geheimnis haben mußte, doch ich fragte nicht. Wir hatten eine stillschweigende Übereinkunft, daß über die Vergangenheit nur soweit gesprochen wurde, wie derjenige, den es betraf, von selbst dazu bereit war.

Ich bemerkte, daß ich mich jedesmal darauf freute, mit Felice zusammenzusein, daß ich bei Neuigkeiten das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, sie ihm zu erzählen, und daß ich ihn vermißte, wenn er zum Generalstab mußte. Klammheimlich hörte ich mit meinen selbstmörderischen Angriffen auf die Stellungen des Feindes auf. Mein Todeswunsch war zwar durchaus noch vorhanden, aber in weitaus geringerer Ausprägung als zuvor.

Doch dann geschah etwas, das unsere Freundschaft um ein Haar beendet hätte.

Wir hatten einen Sieg errungen in einer Schlacht, die für unsere Generale mehr als wichtig war, so daß sie alle Kräfte in diese Schlacht schickten, und wir hohe Verluste davontrugen. Felice und ich waren jedoch unverletzt geblieben. Wir wußten beide, daß wir mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt hatten, und so saßen wir in meinem Zelt und tranken Wein.

Wir betranken uns sogar mit voller Absicht, denn daß der Angriff soviel Menschenleben gekostet hatte, belastete uns beide. Wir sprachen nicht viel an diesem Abend, obgleich ich rückblickend glaube, daß Felice mir etwas sagen wollte, doch er blieb stumm.

Irgendwann versuchte Felice, sich zu erheben, was ihm nur unter großen Schwierigkeiten gelang. „Ich glaube, ich kann nicht mehr gehen," sagte er mit sehr unsicherer Stimme.

„Warum übernachtest du nicht hier?" fragte ich, und diese Frage ist so ziemlich das letzte, woran ich mich in dieser Nacht erinnere.

Als ich erwachte, hatte ich eine vage Erinnerung daran, von Ana geträumt zu haben, zum ersten Mal seit vielen Monaten. Dann stellte ich fest, daß ich allein war, obwohl ich doch genau wußte, daß Felice bei mir übernachtet hatte. Und als letztes fiel mir auf, daß ich nackt war.

Diese drei Tatsachen schienen keinen Sinn zu ergeben, aber mir war aus unerfindlichen Gründen bewußt, daß sie in irgendeiner Weise zusammenhängen mußten. Außer Felice würde mir darauf aber niemand eine Antwort geben können, wenn ich nicht selbst darauf kam.

Mein Kopf war noch schwer vom Wein des vorangegangenen Abends, doch sobald ich mich angezogen hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. Dort teilte man mir mit, mein Freund habe sich entschlossen, den Generalstab aufzusuchen. Ich hinterließ eine Nachricht, er möge sich bei mir melden, wenn er zurückkehrte, und verbrachte den Tag in großer Unruhe.

Als Felice sich bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit noch immer nicht bei mir eingefunden hatte, ging ich erneut zu seinem Quartier. Im Gegensatz zu mir residierte er in einem requirierten Bauernhaus.

Tatsächlich fand ich ihn am Tisch sitzend und mit leerem Blick in die Gegend starrend. „Warum hockst du hier herum und kommst nicht zu mir?" fragte ich mit Strenge in der Stimme.

Felice blickte mich nicht an. „Bist du gekommen, um mich zu fordern?"

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?" wollte ich entsetzt wissen. „Weshalb sollte ich mich mit dir duellieren wollen?"

„Du kannst mir verzeihen, was ich in der letzten Nacht getan habe?" Er starrte mich ungläubig an.

„Was hast du denn in der letzten Nacht getan, außer dich zu betrinken?" Ich begann, mir mittlerweile wirkliche Sorgen über meine Gedächtnislücke zu machen.

„Du kannst dich nicht erinnern?" Er schluckte hörbar. „Oh, mein Gott!"

„Ich war wohl selbst ein wenig betrunken." Ich lächelte unsicher.

„Du botest mir gestern abend an, bei dir zu übernachten." Felice begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich... empfinde sehr viel für dich, Federico, und der Alkohol muß meine Hemmungen abgetötet haben." Er blieb stehen und holte tief Luft. „In der letzten Nacht... habe ich... dich geküßt und gestreichelt, und dann... dann habe ich mein Verlangen... bei dir gestillt."

Für eine halbe Ewigkeit war ich wie erstarrt. Ich hatte spätestens seit meinem Aufenthalt bei Doña Mercedes gewußt, daß es soetwas zwischen Männern gab, aber daß es mir passieren würde, daran hatte ich nicht im Traum gedacht. Und daß ausgerechnet Felice in der Lage war, mir dies anzutun, nur weil zufällig gerade die Gelegenheit dazu da war, schockierte mich zutiefst. Zu meiner Überraschung war ich weitaus entsetzter darüber, daß er die Situation ausgenutzt hatte als darüber, daß er es überhaupt getan hatte.

Die erste Bewegung, die ich machte, als ich mich wieder rühren konnte, war der Griff zum Degen.

„Ja, es wäre wirklich das Beste, wenn du meine ehrlose Existenz auf dieser Welt beenden würdest," stieß er in echter Verzweiflung hervor.

Ich ließ den Degen los und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde dich nicht töten." Ich gab mir größte Mühe, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Dazu bedeutest du mir nämlich zuviel. Ich könnte dir nicht weh tun."

„Du verzeihst mir?" Er schien tatsächlich darüber entsetzt zu sein. „Wer bist du nur, daß du soetwas fertigbringst?"

In diesem Moment wußte ich es. Ich wußte, daß es nur eine einzige Antwort auf diese Frage geben konnte, die ihn beruhigen würde, und die der Wahrheit entsprach. Es war anders als die beiden Male zuvor. Ana war ich deutlich unterlegen gewesen, und Leonora hatte ich mich so überlegen gefühlt, daß ich sie beschützen wollte, doch dieses Mal waren wir gleichwertige Partner. „Der Mann, der dich liebt, Felice?" fragte ich auf einmal ganz ruhig.

Ein Zittern fuhr durch seinen Körper, und er mußte nach der Tischkante greifen, um sich aufrecht halten zu können. „Ich habe niemals darauf zu hoffen gewagt, daß meine Gefühle erwidert werden könnten," stieß er mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor.

„Das werden sie aber." Natürlich weiß ich, daß ich eigentlich in große Konflikte hätte geraten müssen, auf einmal festzustellen, daß ich mich in einen Mann verliebt hatte, aber ich bin ohne diesbezügliche Vorurteile aufgewachsen, und außerdem schien es das natürlichste der Welt zu sein, leidenschaftliche Gefühle für Felice zu haben. Ganz langsam ging ich auf ihn zu. „Allerdings wäre ich sehr dankbar, wenn du meine Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht etwas auffrischen könntest." Ich war so dicht an ihn herangetreten, daß sich unsere Lippen fast berührten.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich und hielten einander fest, bis Felice schließlich den nächsten Schritt machte und mich küßte. Es war kein wirklicher Unterschied, ob ich ihn küßte oder eine Frau, die ich liebte, abgesehen davon vielleicht, daß seine Küsse fordernder waren.

Anas Schule war in punkto Liebeskunst sehr ausgiebig gewesen; mir war daher kaum etwas fremd, was er mit mir tat, und es befriedigte mich ebenso wie ihn, Grund und Zeuge seiner Ekstase zu sein, die ihn unter meinen Berührungen erbeben ließ. Dann gab er seinen Körper mir vollständig preis, und mein, seit ich Ana verlassen hatte, in Askese lebendes Verlangen nahm das Angebot dankbar an. Und im Augenblick der Erfüllung war ich bereit, alles zu tun, damit diese Liebe niemals enden würde...

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Federico." Es waren diese Worte Felices, die mich aus dem Traum der letzten Augenblicke erwachen ließen.

„Ich liebe dich auch," flüsterte ich und fühlte mich schuldig. Nicht weil ich bereits zum zweiten Mal in meinem Leben den Schwur immerwährender Liebe brach, sondern weil ich gestattet hatte, daß sich Felice in meine Lebenslüge des Kriegshelden Federico Herreros verliebt hatte. „Ich bin nicht der Mann, für den du mich hältst," begann ich, um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Du bist alles, für das ich dich halte," erwiderte Fe­lice voller Überzeugung.

Ich stieß ein kleines bitteres Lachen aus. „Mein Name ist nicht einmal Federico Herreros, in Wahrheit lautet er..."

Er brachte mich mit einem stürmischen Kuß zum Schweigen. „Ich will ihn nicht wissen," stieß er heftig hervor.

„Aber meine Vergangenheit..."

„Was ist die Vergangenheit? Es ist diese Gegenwart, in der wir zusammen sind, die zählt."«

Don Alvaro blickte mich an. »Ihr mißbilligt mein Verhalten, Padre? «

Ich bemühte mich, den Ekel von meinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Die Liebe zwischen Männern ist, wie Du weißt, mein Freund, eine der verdammniswürdigsten Sünden, die unsere Kirche kennt. Sodom ist deswegen von unserem Herrgott gestraft worden. »Dein Verhalten kann nicht gebilligt werden, mein Sohn.«

Auf Don Alvaros Gesicht war ein kurzer Anflug von Zynismus zu erkennen. »Dann wird Euch der Rest der Geschichte gefallen.

Felice und ich verbrachten nun nicht nur unsere Tage miteinander, sondern auch die Nächte. Ich wohnte praktisch in seinem Quartier, und wenn unseren Kriegskameraden irgendetwas auffiel, machten sie keinerlei Bemerkungen darüber. Ihnen schien es gleichgültig zu sein, ob wir nun die Nächte in der Schenke miteinander verbrachten oder im Bett.

Ich war glücklich in diesen Wochen, wie ich zuvor noch niemals gewesen war. Ich vergaß Ana, ich vergaß Leonora, und vor allem vergaß ich, daß ich eigentlich Soldat geworden war, weil ich sterben wollte, wenn ich in Felices Armen lag, wenn ich von ihm geliebt wurde und ihn wieder liebte.

Trotzdem wir uns geschworen hatten, in der Gegenwart zu leben, erwischten wir uns ein ums andere Mal dabei, wie wir Pläne schmiedeten für eine gemeinsame Zukunft, in der wir den Dienst quittieren würden, um irgendwo gemeinsam zu leben. Ich bin fast sicher, daß wir diese Pläne auch verwirklicht hätten, wenn ich nicht in dieser Schlacht verwundet worden wäre.

Es war so eine wirkliche Laune des Schicksals, daß mich die Kugel, auf die ich solange gehofft hatte, erst traf, als ich den Tod nicht mehr herbeisehnte.

Wir waren damit beschäftigt, einen schon seit Wochen umkämpften Hügel zurückzuerobern. Ich stürmte an Felices Seite gerade bergan, da hörte ich zwischen all den Schüssen einen Schuß deutlich heraus und verspürte gleich darauf einen Schmerz in der Brust. Ich dachte noch „Nicht wieder, nicht jetzt!", brach zusammen und verlor das Bewußtsein.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, befand ich mich in Felices Quartier. Er blickte mit sorgenvoller Miene auf mich herunter und erzählte mir, ich würde bestimmt wieder auf die Beine kommen. Offenbar um mich zu beruhigen, erzählte er mir belanglose Dinge, bis er erwähnte, ich solle für meinen Mut mit dem Orden von Calatrava ausgezeichnet werden.

So lange hatte ich den Namen dieses verfluchten Ortes nicht mehr gehört, daß ich zusammenzuckte, mich aufzurichten versuchte und aufschrie: „Von Calatrava, niemals, niemals!"

Felice blickte mich verwundert an.

Doch der Name des verfluchten Ortes erinnerte mich an etwas, das mir auf einmal wichtiger erschien als alles andere. Wenn ich schon sterben mußte, und ich glaubte in diesem Moment wirklich, keine Stunde mehr zu leben, dann wollte ich wenigstens nicht andere Personen noch dem Skandal preisgeben. In einer Tasche verwahrte ich das Porträt von Leonora, das ich, als ich in Madrid im Haus ihres Vaters gewesen war, in meiner Wut eingesteckt hatte, und die vielen Briefe, die Ana mir geschrieben hatte, wenn sie mich irgendwohin bestellte. Ich wollte nicht, daß Ana nach meinem Tod kompromittiert würde, und ich wollte auch nicht, daß man wußte, daß ich Alvaro de las Moras war, wie sich aus der Miniatur leicht erraten ließ.

Also ließ ich Felice schwören, sollte ich sterben, nach meinem Tod mit dem Schlüssel, den ich ihm übergab, die Tasche zu öffnen und den Inhalt zu verbrennen.

Dann verließ Felice das Zimmer, in dem er und ich soviele glückliche Stunden verbracht hatten, wo der Chirurg dann sein Glück versuchte, um die Kugel aus meiner Brust zu entfernen.

Ich lag lange niedergestreckt vom Wundfieber. Wilde Fieberphantasien quälten mich. Ana, die sich große Sorgen um mich zu machen schien, Leonoras Gesicht, das sich mit dem Felices vermischte, und in den wenigen klaren Momenten erkannte ich Felice, der an meinem Bett wachte. Doch er sprach nicht mit mir, und in seinen Augen war eine Anklage zu lesen, deren Grund ich nicht erkennen konnte.

Ich genas nur langsam, doch sobald ich wieder längere Phasen wach blieb, war Felice nicht mehr an meiner Seite. Stattdessen kümmerte sich ein Mönch dieses Klo­sters, Fra Melitone, um mich. Ich fragte ihn nach Felice, und er teilte mir mit, mein Freund sei für einige Tage zum Generalstab beordert worden.

Ich mochte Melitone, er war lustig und keiner dieser Geistlichen, die immer predigen müssen, aber ich vermißte Felice fürchterlich.

Ich war fast einen Monat lang ein Rekonvaleszent, während dessen ich Felice nicht sah. Dies führte dazu, daß meine alten traurigen Gedanken mich aufs Neue heimzusuchen begannen. Die Erinnerung an Calatrava quälte mich wieder und wieder, und all das Vergessen, das ich in Felices Armen gesucht und gefunden hatten, war wie fortgewischt.

Ich wanderte häufig zu dem Platz, an dem ich Felice das erste Mal getroffen hatte, als ich auf einmal seine Stimme zu hören glaubte.

„Capitàn?"

„Wer ruft mich?" fragte ich ein wenig unwillig, da ich kaum glaubte, daß er es sein würde. Dann drehte ich mich um und sah ihn. „Du!" stieß ich hervor und wollte mich gerade in seine Arme werfen, als mich irgendetwas in seiner Haltung davon abhielt. Er wirkte so distanziert, so weit entfernt von mir.

„Ist deine Wunde vollkommen geheilt?" fragte er mit kalter Stimme.

„Ja."

„Bist du stark?"

„Wie früher." Ich klammerte mich an die schwache Hoffnung, daß er mich all diese Dinge fragte, um festzustellen, ob ich bereits kräftig genug war, um ihn körperlich zu lieben.

„Kannst du ein Duell ausfechten?"

„Mit wem?" wollte ich nun vollends irritiert wissen. Ich war wochenlang krank gewesen. Wer sollte mich da zum Duell fordern wollen?

„Hast du keine Feinde?" Er hatte auf einmal etwas lauerndes an sich.

„Jeder hat welche." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz..."

„Nein? Dann habt Ihr keine Nachricht erhalten von dem Indianer Don Alvaro?"

Vollkommen entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. Er sprach mich förmlich an, er kannte meinen Namen, dann mußte er auch mein Geheimnis kennen. In dieser Reihenfolge wurden mir diese Dinge bewußt. Er hatte meine Tasche durchwühlt, zweifellos. „Du hast deinen Schwur gebrochen," schleuderte ich ihm entgegen.

„Ich habe nur das Bild gesehen," sagte er. „Nehmt Euch in Acht, Alvaro, Ihr wißt nicht, mit wem Ihr sprecht."

„Wollt Ihr mir drohen?" Auch ich ging jetzt zur förmlichen Anrede über. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Namen."

„Auch nicht vor diesem? Ich bin Don Carlos di Vargas."

Ich starrte ihn an. Mein Gott, ich hatte mich in Leonoras Bruder verliebt, ich hatte mit dem Mann das Bett und noch viel mehr geteilt, der mir den Tod geschworen hatte. Fast eine halbe Ewigkeit stand ich bewegungslos da, während der ich von Bildern unseres Zusammenseins gequält wurde, und ein Teil von mir starb. „Ich fürchte mich trotzdem nicht," sagte ich schließlich mit ersterbender Stimme.

„Gehen wir," sagte Fe-, nein, Carlos di Vargas. „Einer von uns muß sterben."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod, aber ich will nicht gegen Euch kämpfen, der Ihr mir als erster Freundschaft anbotet... und noch viel mehr."

„Schweigt!" fuhr er mich offenbar unter großen Schmerzen an. „Das soll nicht entwürdigt werden."

„Ihr müßt mir glauben, Carlos, es war eine Fügung des Schicksals, weshalb Euer Vater starb, und Eure Schwester habe ich nicht angerührt." Ich konnte doch unmöglich mit ihm kämpfen. „Ihre unsterblichen Seelen sind meine Zeugen, daß ich keine Schuld trage."

„Ihr lügt," sagte er kalt. „Leonora ist geflohen und am Leben."

Ich taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Leonora war am Leben? Die Gerüchte über ihren Tod waren nicht wahr gewesen, auch ihr war die Flucht gelungen! Nach all den Jahren eine solche Nachricht zu erhalten... Ich konnte nur noch stammeln: „Sie lebt?"

„Ja, aber bald wird sie sterben." Carlos' Augen waren blanker Haß.

„Nein," rief ich aus, „wenn sie lebt, dann gibt es noch Hoffnung. Laßt sie uns gemeinsam suchen, und dann werde ich sie heiraten." Ich wollte Carlos auf diese Weise zu verstehen geben, daß ich bereit war, die Ehre Leonoras wiederherzustellen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ihr seid ein Narr!"

„Nein, Ihr versteht nicht." Meine Stimme nahm einen flehenden Beiklang an. „Ich bin von ebenso edler Herkunft wie Ihr. Suchen wir gemeinsam nach Leonora."

„Narr! Zwischen uns ist das Grab meines Vaters, und ich soll Euch Bruder nennen, nachdem Ihr alles zerstört habt, was mir wichtig war?" Seine Stimme war kurz davor zu brechen. „Ich muß Euch töten und dann sie, die ihr Blut verriet."

„Was?"

„Sie wird sterben, das schwöre ich."

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, daß Carlos tatsächlich vorhatte, Leonora zu töten, aber er schien es ernst zu meinen. Ich mußte ihn daran hindern; ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, daß er zum Mörder Leonoras wurde. Ich hatte ihr Leben zerstört, wenigstens retten wollte ich es nun noch. „Eher bringe ich Euch um," drohte ich. „Eure letzte Stunde hat geschlagen." Ich zog den Degen.

„Solange ich lebe, werde ich Leonora finden," schleuderte er mir entgegen und riß ebenfalls den Degen aus der Scheide. „Noch von Eurem Blut gerötet wird diese Klinge sie durchbohren."

Wir begannen zu fechten, doch bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken stürzten mehrere Soldaten auf uns zu und packten Carlos, um ihn von mir fortzuschleppen. Er stieß dabei wüste Beschimpfungen aus, die mir tief ins Herz schnitten.

Ganz langsam sank ich in mich zusammen. Was blieb mir jetzt noch für mein weiteres Leben? Ich flehte Gott an, mir ein Zeichen zu geben, und erfuhr doch nur, daß ich nach einem Ort suchte, an dem ich zur Ruhe kommen würde. Kämpfen wollte ich auf keinen Fall mehr; ich konnte es auch gar nicht. Ich hatte Ana verloren, Leonora, und Felice hatte sich als mein schlimmster Feind Carlos di Vargas herausgestellt. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung zerbrach ich meinen Degen und riß meine Rangabzeichen von der Uniformjacke.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch?" fragte hinter mir auf einmal Melitones Stimme.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung," stieß ich mit einem Schluchzen in der Stimme hervor. „Ich benötige einen Ort der Ruhe..." Mein Blick fiel auf seine Kutte. „Ein Kloster," rief ich aus. „Ja, ich werde in ein Kloster gehen. Wo liegt Euer Kloster, Padre?"

„Bei Sevilla."

Sevilla! Das erschien mir wie das göttliches Zeichen, auf das ich gewartet hatte. Ich quittierte meinen Dienst, und... hier bin ich, Padre.« Don Alvaro blickte mich an. »Gestattet Ihr mir, in Eurer Kloster einzutreten, damit ich für mein Leben und meine Sünden büßen kann?«

Ich betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er hatte tatsächlich mehr Sünden auf sich geladen als irgendein anderes Wesen, das ich kannte, aber ich empfand es als gerechte Lösung, wenn er hier, weniger als eine Meile von Leonora di Vargas entfernt, für sein sündhaftes Leben büßen würde. »Weißt du nun, ob du bereust?«

»Ja,« antwortete Don Alvaro, und ich akzeptierte diese nicht ganz klare Antwort.

So wurde aus Don Alvaro de las Moras und Capitàn Don Federico Herreros der Padre Rafael.

Ich beobachtete ihn mit sehr genauen Augen, doch er gab in all den Jahren niemals Anlaß zur Sorge. Er schien mit Freude und großer Geduld die schwersten Arbeiten zu übernehmen und verrichtete seine Pflichten sehr sorgfältig. Zwar gab es unter den Mönchen, wie auch Dir, mein Freund, bekannt sein dürfte, das Gerücht, er sei in Wahrheit der Teufel, wegen seines exotischen Aussehens, und weil er einige ungewöhnliche Dinge tat, wie in Gewitterstürmen herumzulaufen, aber ansonsten war er ein vorbildlicher Mönch.


	3. Preziosilla

Der Krieg ging vorbei, und viele Spanier kehrten aus Italien zurück. Dieser durchaus gerechte Krieg hatte viele von ihnen ihr irdisches Gut gekostet, und so, Du wirst Dich erinnern, war unser Kloster aus Barmherzigkeit gezwungen, die armen Menschen mit Almosen zu versorgen. Legionen von ihnen zogen am Kloster vorbei, klopften und verlangten unsere Hilfe.

Einige Jahre, nachdem Rafael zu uns gekommen war, klopfte eine Frau an die Pforte. Bruder Twix, der an diesem Tag den Pförtnerdienst versah, meldete mir, daß diese Frau mit Fra Melitone sprechen wolle. Selbstverständlich gehört es zu den Pflichten eines Klostervorstehers festzustellen, von wem die Mönche besucht werden, zumal wenn es sich dabei um eine Frau handelt. Ich ließ sie also in mein Arbeitszimmer kommen.

Sie war groß und mußte einmal eine sehr schöne Frau gewesen sein, nicht in der Art wie Leonora di Vargas, sondern in einer sehr irdischen, sündhaften Weise. Doch jetzt war ihr Haar stumpf, ihre Augen glitzerten fiebrig, das Gesicht was eingefallen und die ganze Gestalt abgemagert.

»Was kann ich für dich tun, meine Tochter?«

»Ich bin nicht deine Tochter,« fauchte sie mich an. »Und ich will mit Fra Melitone sprechen.«

»Nicht; bevor ich weiß, was du willst,« beharrte ich. Ihre Reaktion schockierte mich, da ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, in dieser Weise behandelt zu werden. Man brachte normalerweise Respekt gegenüber meiner Position auf. »Wer bist du?«

»Preziosilla.«

»Und weiter?«

»Nichts weiter.«

»Was willst du von Melitone?«

»Ich will mit ihm sprechen. Wir kennen uns aus Italien.«

»Ich lasse niemanden zu einem Mitbruder, wenn ich nicht weiß, weshalb.«

»Was will ich schon von einem Priester?« Geduld gehörte anscheinend nicht gerade zu ihren Tugenden. »Ich will wissen, ob es Sinn macht, eine Beichte abzulegen, oder ob ich mir das sparen kann.«

»Meine Tochter, es macht immer Sinn zu beichten und zu bereuen, denn Er sieht alles.«

»Ich hoffe, Er ist nicht zu sehr errötet,« gab sie bitter zurück.

Ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken, ein Kreuz zu schlagen bei ihrer Blasphemie.

»Schlag nur dein Kreuz, Padrino,« spottete sie. »Ich denke, es kann nichts schaden, und ob es etwas nützt, werde ich wohl erst in einigen Monaten wissen.«

»Wirst du sterben müssen?«

»In welcher Welt lebst du, daß du das nicht siehst?« fuhr sie mich an. »Schon einmal etwas von einer Krankheit namens Syphilis gehört ?«

Syphilis, die Geißel, die Gott denjenigen auferlegt, die unaussprechlich gesündigt haben, das Wort allein ließ mich tatsächlich zusammenzucken.

»Jetzt habe ich dich schockiert, was?« Sie lachte leise. »Na, ich vermute, daß es in den Mauern dieses Klosters solcherlei Abgründe nicht gibt.«

Ich schluckte eine Bemerkung hierzu herunter.

»Und daher muß ich mit Melitone sprechen. Er war in Italien, er kann es verstehen, er kennt Carlos und den Indianer.« Ihre Stimme nahm einen drängenden Unterton an.

Ich zuckte erneut zusammen. »Sprecht Ihr von Don Carlos di Vargas und Don Alvaro de las Moras?«

»Dieses Kloster scheint ja doch nicht so abgeschieden zu sein, wie ich bisher vermutet habe, wenn diese Geschichten sogar schon an dein frommes Ohr gelangt sind.« Sie lachte wieder. »Wenn du schon die Geschichte kennst, kann ich sie natürlich auch dir erzählen. Wer mir zuletzt erzählt, ich sei verdammt, ist mittlerweile auch gleichgültig.

Ich bin eine Zigeunerin und für mein Volk ganz normal in einem Wagen geboren worden, der gerade auf dem Weg zwischen Barcelona und Tarragona war. Ich bin fast überall in Spanien gewesen, bevor ich fünfzehn Jahre alt wurde.

Dann verliebte ich mich in einen jungen Soldaten aus Navarra. Mein Stamm war natürlich gegen eine Verbindung mit einem Nichtangehörigen unseres Volkes. Also brannte ich mit dem Jungen durch. Er war damals alles für mich, heute weiß ich wenig mehr über ihn als seinen Namen José. Wir waren ein knappes Jahr zusammen, aber da ja aus ersten Lieben selten etwas wird, ebensowenig übrigens wie aus zweiten und dritten, verliebte ich mich sehr bald neu.

Sein Name war Ramon, und er spielte in der Militärkapelle das Horn, aber seine wahre Liebe gehörte dem Gitarrenspiel. Wir trafen uns, als er gerade auf der Gitarre spielte, und ich einfach so begann, dazu zu singen. Wir waren vom ersten Moment an verliebt und sogar fest entschlossen zu heiraten und ein ganz gewöhnliches Leben zu führen.

Aber wir schoben unsere Heirat dann doch immer weiter nach hinten, denn zum Teil fehlte das Geld, zum anderen ließen sich Ramons Vorgesetzte endlos lange Zeit mit der Erlaubnis für die Heirat. Dann jedoch endlich nach zwei Jahren hatten wir einen Termin gewählt, das Aufgebot bestellt und die Erlaubnis in der Tasche.

Zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit geriet Ramon auf dem Exerzierplatz zwischen die Hufe eines durchgehenden Pferdes.« Preziosillas Stimme klang sehr flach. »Er war kaum wiederzuerkennen, als sie das Pferd endlich fortzerrten. Dort wo einmal sein Kopf gewesen sein mochte, war nur noch eine unbestimmbare Masse von Blut, Knochen und Gehirn...

Später in Italien, im Krieg, habe ich eine ganze Reihe solcher Toten gesehen, aber damals... Es war das erste Mal, daß ich etwas derartig entsetzliches sah. Es dauerte Wochen, bis ich in der Lage war zu weinen, und zwei Monaten, bis ich irgendeine Entscheidung für mein Leben treffen konnte.

Ich war allein, ich hatte kein Geld, und neben der Arbeit in Tavernen bot sich höchstens noch an, Männern für Geld meinen Körper zu überlassen.

Da sprach mich Capitàn Mendoza an, Ramons Vorgesetzter, der sich offensichtlich dafür verantwortlich fühlte, daß Ramon mich nicht hatte heiraten können, da sich die Erlaubnis so lange verzögert hatte. Er bot mir an, daß ich für das Rekrutierungsbüro für den Krieg in Italien neue Soldaten werben sollte. Da ich nur wenig Alternativen sah, stimmte ich zu.

Fast ein Jahr zog ich durch die Tavernen des Landes, ich rekrutierte Männer in Barcelona, Valencia, Cordoba, Madrid und Sevilla, und immer auf die gleiche Weise.

Ich sprang mit dem Schrei „Es lebe der Krieg!" mitten unter die in der Taverne sitzenden Männer und trug ein kleines heuchlerisches Lied über das wundervolle Soldatenleben vor, und wie unpatriotisch es doch wäre, sich nicht zu melden. Es war so albern, aber es wirkte, besonders wenn ich von großen Karrieren als Offizier aus Händen las. Ich verstand mich auf diese Kunst, die ich von meiner Mutter und meiner Großmutter gelernt hatte, aber in keiner der vielen Hände sah ich eine ruhmreiche Karriere. In vielen Händen las ich Tod und in noch mehr Elend, aber nirgendwo Glück...

Und dann kam es in der Gegend von Sevilla zu der Begegnung, die dafür verantwortlich ist, daß ich jetzt hier in diesem Zustand bin.

Wie üblich sprang ich unter die Menge und begann zu singen. Dabei fiel mir sehr deutlich auf, daß sich jemand unter den Männern befand, der nicht zu den übrigen Anwesenden zu passen schien. Dazu war seine Kleidung zu elegant, und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte mit deutlich, daß auch er sich bewußt war, daß er nicht hierher gehörte.

Außerdem fiel mir auf, daß er mich nur mit einem sehr beiläufigen Blick bedachte, denn normalerweise verschlangen mich die Männer mit den Augen. Also konzentrierte ich meine Bemühungen auf diesen Mann, der mich mit spöttischer Distanz musterte.

Mit dem letzten Ton des Liedes ließ ich mich provokativ auf den Schoß des Fremden fallen.

„Und was bleibt übrig für den Studenten?" fragte er mich mit einer sonoren Baritonstimme und streckte mir die Hand hin.

Ich betrachtete die Handfläche und beschloß, zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Du wirst Furchtbares erleben."

„Was meinst du?" fragte er leise.

„Mein Mund lügt niemals," antwortete ich geheimnisvoll. „Aber du, mein Teuerster. Ich glaube dir kein Wort, du bist kein Student."

Er zuckte sichtlich zusammen, also hatten mich meine Augen nicht getäuscht.

„Ich werde nichts sagen, mein Freund, aber so leicht bin ich nicht hinters Licht zu führen." Ich sprang von seinem Schoß und setzte zu noch einer Strophe meines Liedes an.

Doch in diesem Moment war von Ferne ein Gesang von irgendeiner Pilgergruppe zu hören. Ich brach ab und machte eine halb spöttische Geste des Bedauerns.

Aus dem Hinterzimmer der Taverne trat ein hübscher Junge mit fahrigen Bewegungen, der offenbar sehr nervös zu sein schien.

Der angebliche Student wandte den Blick von mir ab und dem hübschen Jungen zu. War sein Blick bei mir beiläufig und distanziert gewesen, so nahm er nun die Haltung an, die Männer sonst hatten, wenn sie mich mit den Augen auszogen.

Für einen Moment drang ein Knurren aus meiner Kehle. So war es also. Dieser Student mochte also Jungen. Ich habe damit sonst keine Probleme, aber in diesem Fall... Mir wurde bewußt, daß ich selbst an diesem Mann interessiert war und nun Enttäuschung verspürte.

Also verzog ich mich in eine Ecke und beobachtete, wie der Student sich erhob und zu dem Jungen hinüber gehen wollte. Mir erschien es, als würde der Junge zusammenzucken. Auf jeden Fall zog er sich nach hinten in das Hinterzimmer wieder zurück. Der Student wollte ihm folgen, aber ihm trat Trabucco in den Weg, ein Maultiertreiber, den ich schon früher in anderen Gegenden Spaniens getroffen hatte.

„Und dieses Persönchen, das Euch begleitet," begann der Student, als er sah, daß Trabucco ihn nicht vorbeilassen würde, „ist es zum Fest gekommen?"

Trabucco zuckte die Schultern, und ich wurde aufmerksam. Ich kannte ihn als einen sehr redseligen Kerl, und sein Schweigen zeigte mir sehr deutlich, daß er etwas zu verbergen hatte.

„Ist es ein Hahn oder eine Henne?" forschte der Student weiter.

„Mich interessiert nur, ob mich einer bezahlt," murrte Trabucco.

„Sehr klug." Der Student wandte sich an den Alcalden des Ortes. „Ihr habt ihn doch kommen sehen. Warum will er wohl nicht mit uns essen?"

„Keine Ahnung," erwiderte der Alcalde.

„Er ist doch zierlich und ohne Bart, nicht wahr?" bohrte der Student nach. „Und er soll Wasser und Essig verlangt haben zur Erfrischung."

„Na, und?" Der Alcalde wandte sich ab.

Erneut versuchte der Student, Trabucco auszuhorchen, doch dieser erhob sich einfach und verkündete, er würde im Stall bei den Maultieren schlafen, da bräuchte er keine dummen Fragen mehr zu beantworten.

Daraufhin schlug der Student vor, man solle doch dem Jungen einen Bart anmalen, damit man genau sehen könnte, ob es sich um ein Männlein handelte. Ich habe so den Verdacht, daß er durch diesen Vorschlag nur einen Vorwand suchte, um sich dem Jungen nähern zu können.

Diesmal trat ihm der Alcalde in den Weg. „Ich schütze die Reisenden und lasse es nicht zu. Sagt mir lieber, wer Ihr seid."

„Oh, das ist kein Geheimnis." Der Student lachte leise. „Mein Name ist Pereda, ich bin Student der Rechte in Salamanca. Mein Freund Don Carlos di Vargas holte mich aus der Universität und brachte mich nach Sevilla, wo der Geliebte seiner Schwester, ein Fremder, den Vater meines Freundes, den Marquès di Calatrava getötet hatte. Don Carlos als ein Mann von Ehre hatte Rache geschworen. Wir verfolgen den Mörder und die Schwester bis nach Cadiz, aber dort verlor sich die Spur. Man erzählte sich, die Schwester sei umgekommen und der Mörder weiter auf der Flucht. Don Carlos schwor, den Mörder weiter zu verfolgen und reiste nach Amerika in dessen Heimat, während ich zu meinen Studien zurückkehrte."

Ich wußte vom ersten Wort an, daß er log. Es war überdeutlich, daß ich nicht irgendeinen Pereda vor mir hatte, sondern niemanden anderen als Don Carlos di Vargas persönlich. Das gab ich ihm auch sehr deutlich durch ein paar kurze Fragen zu verstehen.

Er starrte mich mit einer Mischung aus Erschrecken und Ärger an. Offenbar gefiel es ihm gar nicht, daß ich seine Verkleidung durchschaut hatte. Da in diesem Moment gerade der allgemeine Aufbruch begann, machte ich einen ironischen Knicks vor dem Studenten, um ihm eine „Gute Nacht" zu wünschen.

Statt jedoch darauf zu reagieren, bot er mir schlicht und ergreifend den Arm. „Möchtet Ihr mich in mein Zimmer begleiten?"

Mein Geist fragte sich sofort, was er damit bezweckte, während mein Körper hoffte, daß ich mich getäuscht hatte, und sein Interesse an dem Jungen anderer Natur war. „Warum nicht?" Ich schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und nahm den Arm.

Er führte mich nach oben in sein Zimmer; daß es das beste im Haus war, bewies mir, daß er ganz sicher kein Student war, wo diese doch immer knapp bei Kasse sind. Dort schloß er die Tür und blickte mich an. „Du hast mir kein Wort geglaubt, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, aber du mußt auch zugeben, daß deine Geschichte etwas dünn ist, Don Carlos di Vargas," erwi­derte ich.

„Ich darf doch hoffen, daß mein kleines Geheimnis bei dir sicher ist," meinte er mit einer anerkennenden Verbeugung. „Unter meinem wirklichen Namen könnte ich Tavernen wie diese nicht aufsuchen."

„Warum sollte ich etwas verraten, mein hochwohlgeborener Herr?" Ich ließ mich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen.

Carlos schien sich unbehaglich zu fühlen, denn er öffnete die Tür wieder. „Nachdem dies also geklärt ist, kann ich dir getrost eine 'Gute Nacht' wünschen."

„War das alles?" Ich setzte mich auf.

„Bitte?"

„Du hast mich nur hier herauf gebracht, weil du dich meines Schweigens versichern wolltest?" Ich konnte es nicht fassen.

„Selbstverständlich." Er hatte auf einmal eine Arroganz an sich, die zuvor nicht da gewesen war.

„Dann hatte ich also vorhin doch recht, als du diesen Jungen so angestiert hast," fauchte ich ihm entgegen. „Du bist anscheinend nicht in der Lage, mit einer Frau fertigzuwerden, weil zu kein richtiger Mann bist."

Mit einer abrupten Bewegung schloß er die Tür wieder, legte die Schritte zum Bett zurück, packte mich bei den Schultern und stieß mich zurück in die Kissen. Sofort hatte er meinen Rock in die Höhe geschoben und fiel über mich her.

Es ging zu schnell, und er war zu roh, als daß es gut sein konnte. Er kam zum Ende und wollte von mir ablassen, doch ich war nicht bereit, ihm das zu erlauben.

Ich umklammerte ihn mit meinen Beinen und zwang ihn liegenzubleiben. „So, nun hast du dir also bewiesen, daß du ein Mann bist," sagte ich. „Nun beweise es mir."

Für einen Augenblick dachte ich, er würde sich losreißen oder mich schlagen, aber nach einem unendlich langen Moment begann er, sich erneut zu bewegen, und diesmal war es fast perfekt.

„Biest," murmelte er, als er von mir abließ.

„Weshalb?" fragte ich. „Man muß als Frau in dieser Welt darauf achten, daß man nicht zu kurz kommt, mein Freund."

„Wenn alle Frauen so denken würden, wäre diese Welt längst ein Tollhaus." Er machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Ach, was, Frauen sollten überhaupt nicht denken."

Ich warf ihm statt einer Antwort nur einen sehr spöttischen Blick zu.

„Wenn meine Schwester nicht der Ansicht gewesen wäre, sich über die Gesetze unserer Klasse hinwegzusetzen und sich in diesen Indianer zu verlieben, wäre nicht diese Schande über meine Familie hereingebrochen," erklärte er heftig. „Ein Indianer, mein Gott!"

„Es ist natürlich ein himmelweiter Unterschied, ob deine Schwester einen Indianer liebt, oder du eine Zigeunerin in deinem Bett hast," entgegnete ich sarkastisch.

„Selbstverständlich ist das ein Unterschied." Die ganze Arroganz seiner Herkunft lag in seiner Stimme. „Erstens bin ich ein Mann, und zweitens habe ich ganz sicher nicht vor, dich zu heiraten."

„Eher würde ich mich auch erschießen," bemerkte ich. „Im übrigen halte ich dich für einen ziemlichen Heuchler, Carlos di Vargas."

„Tradition kann niemals Heuchelei sein," knurrte er. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

„Ja, das finde ich auch," meinte ich, stand auf und brachte meine halb ausgezogene Kleidung wieder in die richtige Position. „Leb wohl, Racheengel." Ich drehte mich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Jetzt wünsche ich mir, daß ich damit auch Don Carlos di Vargas für immer verlassen hätte, doch dem war nicht so.

Nur ein paar Wochen später befand ich mich in einer Taverne irgendwo auf dem Weg nach Katalonien. Ich gab meine übliche Vorstellung, und als ich fertig war, nahm ich ein Abendessen ein. Statt des üblichen normalen Weines erhielt ich jedoch einen tiefschwarzroten Wein, der sicherlich zu dem teuersten gehörte, was es in dieser Taverne zu kaufen gab; und damit meine ich einschließlich der Frau des Wirtes.

Irritiert blickte ich den Wirt an. Ich hatte nicht vor, mir einen Wein zu leisten, für dessen Preis ich mindestens fünf Soldaten anwerben mußte.

„Der Wein ist von jenem Señor dort drüben," erklärte mir der Wirt und deutete auf einen Tisch, der sich im Schatten eines Alkovens befand.

Angestrengt blickte ich hinüber, konnte jedoch niemanden erkennen. Dann stand die Person auf, trat aus dem Dunkel, und ich erkannte Don Carlos di Vargas.

„Oh, welche Überraschung!" rief ich aus. „Der Señor Pereda."

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, daß ich für gewöhnlich einer Frau passendere Dinge schenke als ausgerechnet einen Krug Wein." Er verneigte sich vor mir. „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?"

„Welch eine erstaunliche Wandlung," spottete ich. „Ein Grande von Spanien fragt eine Zigeunerin, ob er sich zu ihr setzen darf. Was machst du hier?"

„Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Italien," antwortete er meinen Spott ignorierend. „Der Mörder meines Vaters ist augenscheinlich auf dem Weg dorthin."

„Das freut mich für dich," erwiderte ich gleichgültig. Ich hielt es für ziemlich unsinnig, einen Mann wegen einer albernen Rache quer durch Europa zu verfolgen. „Was tut ein Indianer in Italien?"

„Ich vermute, er wird versuchen, dort irgendwo im Heer unterzukommen, wahrscheinlich als Reitknecht oder etwas in der Art."

„Meinst du wirklich, daß deine Schwester sich in einen Reitknecht verliebt hätte, Eure Hochmütigkeit? Sie scheint nicht gerade überragend klug zu sein, aber auch sie ist eine di Vargas." Ich grinste ihn an. „Ich denke nämlich, daß dein Standesdünkel in der Familie liegt."

Er warf mir einen kühlen Blick zu. „Das ist etwas, wovon Menschen deines Standes nichts verstehen."

„Wie gut, daß Ihr hochwohlgeborene Studenten da seid, damit ich Euch die ganzen schwierigen Dinge fragen kann." Ich funkelte ihn an, obwohl ich am liebsten mich selbst angefunkelt hätte. Verdammt, ich saß einem Mann gegenüber, der mich, meine Herkunft, meinen Stand und meine Lebensweise verachtete, und konnte doch nichts weiter tun, als ihn anzusehen. Etwas in mir zwang mich, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben.

„Wohin wirst du morgen gehen?" wollte er nach einer längeren Pause wissen.

„Valencia und dann Barcelona," antwortete ich.

„Dann werden wir uns wohl nicht wiedersehen."

„Du scheinst das zu bedauern." Mein dummes kleines Herz - damals hatte ich noch eines - klopfte laut.

„Nun, ich bin ein Mann, und du bist eine schöne Frau. Wie sollte ich es nicht bedauern?"

„Dein höfisches Getue kannst du dir bei mir sparen," erklärte ich. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Ich frage mich, ob du daran interessiert wärest, unsere letzte Begegnung zu wiederholen."

Ich spürte in mir ein angenehmes Kribbeln. „Warum nicht? Schließlich bist du, wenn du willst, ein ganz passabler Liebhaber."

„Ich werde dir beweisen, daß ich mehr als passabel bin." Er griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich auf die Füße.

„Ich bin schon sehr gespannt." Ich verneigte mich ironisch vor ihm und ließ mich von ihm nach oben geleiten.

Ich habe niemals wieder eine solche Nacht erlebt. Carlos war unersättlich, er ließ mich kaum einen Moment zur Ruhe kommen, bevor er mich wieder an sich zog, als wenn er entfesselt gewesen wäre.

„Ich danke dir," sagte er, was mich irritierte, da ich nicht wußte, wofür er sich bedankte, und es auch das einzige Mal war, daß er es tat. „Würdest du mich begleiten?"

„Dich begleiten ? Wohin?"

„Nach Italien, auf der Verfolgung dieses Indianers."

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Du könntest in Italien Geld verdienen als Anwerberin, ich hätte Gesellschaft, und es würde nicht auffallen, wer ich bin. Ich meine, dieser de las Moras erwartet, von mir verfolgt zu werden. Wenn ich zusammen mit einer Frau reise, wird niemand vermuten, wer ich bin."

„Das kommt ziemlich überraschend," begann ich.

„Ich würde mich freuen," murmelte er. „Diese ganze Verfolgung allein durchzustehen, zehrt an meinen Kräften."

Ich richtete mich halb auf und betrachtete ihn, bevor ich bestürzt zurück in die Kissen fiel. Es war geschehen, was niemals hätte geschehen dürfen; ich hatte mich in Don Carlos di Vargas, den Marquès di Calatrava, verliebt. Ich wußte, daß es albern war, daß er diese Liebe niemals erwidern würde, daß es keine gemeinsame Zukunft für uns gab, und doch ging ich mit ihm wie jedes gewöhnliche schwache Weib.

Wir reisten zusammen nach Italien, nächtigten in Tavernen, wo wir das Bett teilten, aber es war niemals eine so wilde Nacht wie die zweite darunter, die wir miteinander verbracht hatten.

In Venedig machten wir länger Station, denn irgendwo in dieser Stadt sollte sich Don Alvaro aufhalten. Carlos fand ihn nicht, dafür entdeckte ich an Carlos eine Seite, die ich erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Die Zeit über, die wir in Venedig verbrachten, trank Carlos am Abend regelmäßig zuviel. Und immer, wenn er betrunken war, zog er los, um sich einen jungen Mann zu kaufen und mit ihm die Nacht zu verbringen.

Das erste Mal war ich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen; ich vergrub mich in meinem Bett und weinte, doch als es häufiger geschah, begann ich selbst, mich mit anderen Männern zu amüsieren, obwohl... Amüsieren ist nicht das richtige Wort. Ich konnte kein wirkliches Vergnügen daran finden, denn ich war an keinem dieser Männer tatsächlich interessiert. Ich tat es mehr aus einem dummen Rachegefühl heraus, was natürlich albern war. Ich hätte Carlos schon etwas bedeuten müssen, damit ihn meine Eskapaden hätten treffen können.

An einem Abend war ich wieder unterwegs. Auf einer verlassenen Piazza ganz dicht am Kanal stieß ich auf einen jungen Mann. Er war groß, beinahe hager, hatte langes schwarzes Haar und war zum Anbeißen attraktiv. Er hatte dieses ganz gewisse Etwas, das einen Mann unwiderstehlich macht für eine Frau - oder auch für andere Männer - und ich hatte mich gerade entschieden, in dieser Nacht ihm meine Gunst zu schenken, da stellte ich fest, daß dieser Mann wahrscheinlich nicht daran interessiert war.

Im Augenblick war er offenbar gerade damit beschäftigt, in den Kanal zu springen, um seinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten.

Ich weiß nicht, ich war eigentlich immer der Meinung gewesen, daß ein Mensch sterben soll, wenn er es unbedingt will, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich es in diesem Fall verhindern.

Hätte ich damals gewußt, wer er war, ich hätte ihn auf jeden Fall springen lassen. So aber überredete ich ihn dazu, nicht zu springen. Oh, verdammt, was mich dieser Anfall von Mitgefühl letztendlich kostete!

An jenem Abend kehrte ich also allein in die Unterkunft, die Carlos und ich bewohnten, zurück. Ich dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, ihn zu verlassen, doch zu meinem Entsetzen mußte ich feststellen, daß es dazu bereits zu spät war. Mein Schicksal war bereits unwiderruflich mit seinem verbunden.

Somit hatte ich wohl keine andere Wahl, als Carlos so in den frühen Morgenstunden zu erwarten, als sei ich sein angetrautes Eheweib. Die ersten Male hatte ich noch wild getobt und ihm Vorwürfe gemacht, aber mittlerweile hatte ich resigniert. Was für einen Zweck hätte es gehabt? Wir waren zusammen, weil wir es wollten. Es gab kein Ehegelöbnis zwischen uns, und die Hoffnung, daß Carlos, daß Don Carlos di Vargas, der rechtmäßige Marquès di Calatrava, auf die Idee käme, eine Zigeunerin ohne einen Nachnamen zu seiner Frau machen würde, hatte ich niemals gehegt. Für soetwas bin ich schon immer zu realistisch gewesen.

Wir blieben noch eine ganze Weile in Venedig, so daß ich eigentlich schon die Hoffnung hatte, Carlos hätte seinen Racheplan endgültig aufgegeben, aber eines Tages kam er von einem Spaziergang zurück und blickte mich triumphierend an. „Preziosilla, ich weiß, wo sich dieser Indianer aufhält."

„Tatsächlich?" tat ich sehr gleichgültig.

„Ja, man sagt, er habe sich für die Armee anwerben lassen. Unter einem falschen Namen natürlich."

„Natürlich." Ich sah ihn scharf an. „Und wie lautet dieser Name?"

„Das habe ich noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen können, aber ich bekomme es bestimmt noch heraus."

„Carlos, ich hoffe doch, du wirst nicht diese Dummheit machen und dich freiwillig für diesen Krieg melden, oder?"

„Das, was du eine Dummheit nennst, meine Liebe, werde ich nicht begehen, da ich es bereits getan habe."

„Du mußt das bißchen Verstand verloren haben, was in deinem von Ehre und Tradition vernebelten Hirn verblieben ist," fuhr ich ihn an. „Wie willst du ihn unter all diesen Soldaten finden? Eher treibst du in einem Bordell eine Jungfrau auf."

„Ich habe mich dem Stab des Feldmarschalles zuordnen lassen."

„Und was passiert, wenn Alvaro dich erkennt?"

„Selbstverständlich werde ich nicht meinen wirklichen Namen benutzen. Ich habe mich als Don Felice de Bornos eingeschrieben."

„Was für ein gräßlicher Name!" murmelte ich entgeistert.

„Kommst du mit?" fragte er mich unvermittelt.

„Du willst mich mitnehmen? In ein Soldatenlager?" Eigentlich war ich der festen Überzeugung, daß Carlos den Verstand verloren hatte, aber die Tatsache, daß er mich tatsächlich bei sich behalten wollte, vernebelte mein Gehirn und verhinderte ein klares Denken. „Was sollte ich dort tun?"

„Mit mir zusammenleben," sagte er schlicht, und am liebsten wäre ich ihm gleichzeitig in die Arme gefallen und hätte ihn dafür erschlagen, daß er Hoffnungen in mir weckte, die er ganz sicher nicht erfüllen würde. „Außerdem könntest du doch Handel treiben als Marketenderin."

Ich konnte und wollte es immer noch nicht glauben, doch Carlos meinte es ernst. Er wollte den Mörder seines Vaters verfolgen, und dafür war ihm jedes Mittel recht. Ich glaube, er wäre über so ziemlich jede Leiche gegangen, wenn es dazu geführt hätte, Alvaro de las Moras in die Hände zu bekommen.

Wir verließen Venedig, und Carlos wurde tatsächlich Soldat. Lustlos folgte ich ihm. Ich teilte sein Quartier, aber ich führte kein eigenes Leben mehr. Ich war Carlos' Maîtresse, die nette Unterhaltung eines adeligen Offiziers. Ich begann, mich für meine eigene Schwäche zu verachten. Zuvor war immer ich die Starke, die Überlegene gewesen, aber seit ich mit Carlos zusammenlebte, war dies vorbei. Ich war so schwach wie nur irgendeine der Frauen, die ich bisher für ihre Schwäche verachtet hatte.

Carlos versuchte, Alvaro in jeder vorstellbaren Weise ausfindig zu machen, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Wenn sich Alvaro bei dieser Armee befand, dann irgendwo, wo er unseren Blicken verborgen blieb.

Eines Tages ließ Carlos sich zu den Truppen direkt an der Front versetzen. Er war frustriert über seine Mißerfolge und trank zuviel. Außerdem spielte er, und es gab Tage, an denen ich nicht wußte, wovon ich unser Essen bezahlen sollte. Natürlich, Carlos war der rechtmäßige Marquès di Calatrava, aber unter einem falschen Namen und im Feld würde er keinen Mann finden, der ihm Geld lieh.

Es war fast schon folgerichtig, daß es dazu kommen mußte.

Eines Tages kehrte Carlos in unser Quartier zurück, und in seinen Augen lag ein ganz eigenartiger Glanz, den ich nicht deuten konnte, der mir jedoch Angst machte. Gleichzeitig ging von ihm eine bestimmte Unbehaglichkeit aus, die in mir noch viel mehr Furcht auslöste.

„Preziosilla," sagte er zu mir, „pack deine Sachen."

Ich starrte ihn an. „Heißt das, du wirfst mich hinaus?" Mein Herz klopfte furchterregend laut.

„Ja," antwortete er kalt.

„Weshalb?" Meine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern.

„Du gehörst nicht mehr mir."

Ich wollte ihn anbrüllen, daß ich ihm niemals gehört hatte, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus. Außerdem wäre es eine Lüge gewesen, und was hatte es für einen Zweck, ihn und mich in dieser Situation anzulügen?

„Ich habe dich an einen anderen Offizier verspielt," sagte er schneidend.

Ich tastete nach dem nächsten Gegenstand, um mich daran festzuhalten. „Du... hast... mich... verspielt?" fragte ich sehr gedehnt.

„Ja."

„Du elender Bastard!" schrie ich ihn an und warf den ersten Gegenstand, den ich greifen konnte, es war ein Krug, in seine Richtung. Ich verfehlte ihn um eine Handbreit, aber das hinderte mich ganz und gar nicht daran, mit den Fäusten auf ihn loszugehen. Ich schlug ihn, trat nach ihm und warf ihm sämtliche schmutzigen Schimpfnamen an den Kopf, die ich in den Schenken gehört hatte.

Er wehrte sich nicht, versuchte nicht einmal, mich von sich zu stoßen, sondern blickte mich nur gefühllos an.

Es war dieser Blick, der mich dazu brachte, von ihm abzulassen. Ich warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und griff nach meinen wenigen Habseligkeiten.

„Es ist im Zeltlager," sagte er flach.

„Was?" Ich fuhr herum und starrte ihn an.

„Das Zelt deines neuen Herrn."

„Oh, Carlos, was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Du machst mich zum Einsatz eines Spiels und denkst, ich würde mich dem fügen? Nur weil du zufällig ein di Vargas bist, soll ich dir gestatten, mich zu verschachern? Du hättest mich in den letzten Monaten besser kennenlernen müssen." Ich raffte meine Sachen zusammen und stürzte aus dem Zimmer.

Doch schon nach ein paar Schritten wurde ich langsamer. Wohin sollte ich gehen? Ich hatte keinen eigenen Ort, an den ich hätte gehen können. Ich hatte immer nur bei Carlos gelebt, niemals woanders, seit ich Spanien verlassen hatte. Und was sollte ich nun tun? Ich hatte kein Geld. Carlos hatte alles verspielt.« Das Gesicht Preziosillas zeigte für einen Moment die Verzweiflung, die sie damals empfunden haben mußte, doch dann wurde ihre Miene wieder hart.

»Nun, ich befand mich in einem Lager voller Männer, meine Selbstachtung befand sich dank Carlos auf dem Tiefpunkt, und ich konnte Männer dazu bringen, mich zu begehren. Was lag also näher, als das zu werden, wofür Carlos mich sowieso zu halten schien... Eine Hure. Warum sollte ich mir dann nicht auf diese Weise mein Geld verdienen?

Die ersten Male waren schrecklich, doch danach ging es. Eine Frau kann sich an fast alles gewöhnen.

Immerhin konnte ich es fast zu einer Berühmtheit im Armeelager bringen. Ich hatte genügend Kunden, um davon leben zu können, und ich unterhielt mich des öfteren mit Melitone, dem Lagergeistlichen. Er war anders als andere Priester, verurteilte mich nicht, und hin und wieder konnte ich mich revanchieren, wenn er sich einen ungünstigen Moment aussuchte, um eine Predigt zu halten. Dann mußte ich die Soldaten davon abhalten, ihn zu verprügeln, indem ich sie mit einem wilden Kampflied ablenkte.

Ich traf sogar einen alten Bekannten wieder. Trabucco, der Maultiertreiber, hatte sich aufgemacht, um im Krieg sein Glück zu machen. Er war Marketender geworden. Nachdem man wegen des Krieges seine Maultiere requiriert hatte, und ihm der Krieg daher seine Lebensgrundlage entzogen hatte, war er zu der Überzeugung gekommen, daß er dann auch am Krieg verdienen konnte.

Nun ja, ich bekam durch meine Geldeinnahmequelle fast alles mit, was im Lager vor sich ging, und so blieb mir auch nicht lange verborgen, daß Carlos sich mit einem sehr attraktiven Mann angefreundet hatte, genau jenem Mann, den ich in Venedig davon abgehalten hatte, sich in einen der Kanäle zu stürzen.

Aber bald mußte ich feststellen, daß es weit mehr war als Kameradschaft zwischen Soldaten, was die beiden verband. Wenn ich jemals ein Liebespaar gesehen habe, was mehr füreinander empfunden hätte, will ich auf der Stelle eine Nonne werden. Mir war klar, daß Carlos mich für diesen Mann fortgeschickt hatte, und ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn höchstpersönlich in Venedig ertränkt. Es war Carlos' Liebhaber übrigens sichtlich peinlich, mich zu sehen, denn offenbar wußte er, daß er mich verdrängt hatte. Da es ihm unangenehm war, mit mir zusammenzutreffen, ging er mir aus dem Weg.

Und dann passierte etwas völlig Verrücktes. Carlos mußte feststellen, daß sein angebeteter Capitàn Herreros niemand anderer war als Don Alvaro de las Moras, den er schon seit Jahren suchte. Als ich davon hörte, war es mir nicht möglich, eine Stunde lang das hysterische Lachen, welches aus meiner Kehle drang, wieder zu beenden.

Es kam zu einem Duell, Carlos wurde von der Militärpolizei verhaftet, und Alvaro verschwand spurlos.

Ich machte weiter mit meiner bisherigen Beschäftigung, bis ich genügend Geld für die Heimreise zusammen hatte, und nicht nur das. Zusätzlich hatte ich auch noch diese Krankheit, die mich demnächst irgendwann umbringen wird.« Preziosilla blickte mich herausfordernd an.

»Bereust du all deine Sünden?« fragte ich sie. So ganz hatte ich mich noch nicht von dem erholt, was sie mir erzählt hatte; ich hatte viele Sünder kennengelernt, aber diese Zigeunerin schlug alles.

»Sollte ich?« fragte sie zurück. »Abgesehen davon, daß ich bereue, so sehr Carlos di Vargas verfallen zu sein, gibt es nichts, was ich bereuen müßte.«

»Dann wirst du der Hölle anheimfallen.« Ich schlug ein Kreuz.

»Genau das ist der Grund, weshalb ich Melitone sprechen wollte.« Sie nickte kurz. »Solche Sprüche hätte er mir nämlich erspart.« Sie machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür. »Möge Gott die Kirche vor Leuten wie dir schützen.«

Sie öffnete die Tür und wäre fast mit Padre Rafael zusammengestoßen, der eintreten wollte. Eine unendlich lange Zeit starrten sie einander an, dann fiel Rafael, ein Priester, ein Mann, der sich selbst als den rechtmäßigen Erben der Inkas bezeichnet hatte, vor der Zigeunerin auf die Knie. »Verzeiht mir, bitte, verzeiht mir,« flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme.

Preziosilla blickte auf ihn herunter. »Was sollte ich verzeihen?«

»Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet, und ich habe nichts damit angefangen. Stattdessen habe ich mich in eine Liebe gestürzt, die doch Euch gehörte « In Alvaros Augen waren Tränen zu sehen.

Ich wollte dieser ekelerregenden Szene ein Ende machen, doch Preziosilla kam mir zuvor.

»Seine Liebe hat mir niemals gehört.« Ihre Hand fuhr kurz durch sein Haar. »Und einfach Sterben, das wissen wir doch beide, wäre viel zu leicht, Alvaro.« Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Kloster endgültig.

Alvaro blieb an der Stelle kniend zurück und rührte sich nicht. Nur in seinen Augen war ein Funken Leben zu entdecken.

»Kehr zurück in deine Zelle, mein Sohn,« sagte ich. »Und suche Stärke im Gebet.«

Ganz langsam erhob sich Alvaro und blickte mich an, als hätte der Teufel Besitz von mir ergriffen. »Wie es Euer Wunsch ist, ehrwürdiger Vater,« erwiderte er, aber seine ganze Erscheinung strahlte auf einmal eine Leidenschaftlichkeit aus, die er eigentlich nach so vielen Jahren des Klosterlebens längst hätte verloren haben müssen.

Ich war beunruhigt, sah mich jedoch außerstande, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, da ich bereits alles getan hatte, was ich konnte: Ich hatte ihm das Gebet empfohlen.


	4. Carlos

Die n„chsten Jahren waren dann wieder ruhig und mit den eigentlichen Aufgaben unseres Kloster angefllt

Die nächsten Jahren waren dann wieder ruhig und mit den eigentlichen Aufgaben unseres Kloster angefüllt. Auch Alvaro, also Padre Rafael, wurde wieder zu dem vorbildlichen Mönch, der er gewesen war.

Leonora di Vargas lebte in ihrer Klause ein gottgefälliges Leben mit Fasten und Beten, so daß ihre Sünden wohl zu vergeben waren am Ende ihrer Buße, die selbstverständlich nur mit dem Tod enden konnte.

Doch dann, ganz unerwartet, brach das über uns herein, was wir nicht erwartet hatten. Gott strafte in seiner unendlichen Weisheit die Sünder.

Es war in den ersten Frühlingstagen dieses Jahres, als auf einmal völlig überraschend die Glocke zu läuten begann, die mit Leonora di Vargas' Klause verbunden war, und mit der sie bei Gefahr um Hilfe rufen konnte. Beinahe hätte ich zuvor die Existenz dieser Glocke fast schon vergessen, denn in all den Jahren hatte sie niemals geläutet. Nun jedoch hörte sie gar nicht damit auf.

So schnell ich es vermochte, machte ich mich auf zu der Klause und fand dort Entsetzliches vor. Vor der Klause lag ein mir unbekannter Mann und holte röchelnd Atem, während aus einer Stichwunde in seiner Brust Blut quoll. Einige Schritte von ihm entfernt kniete Rafael mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und versuchte, Leonora aufrecht zu halten, die ebenfalls eine Wunde in der Brust aufwies.

»Er konnte mir nicht einmal in seiner letzten Stunde verzeihen,« brachte Leonora mühsam hervor. »Er mußte die Schande mit meinem Blut rächen.«

Rafael, nein, Alvaro war den Tränen nahe. »Dabei gab es doch gar keine Schuld bei dir. Verdammt seiest du, rachsüchtiger Gott!«

»Fluche nicht, mein Sohn,« griff ich ein. »Sag kein Wort von Zorn, von Sakrilegien. Dieser Engel wird seinen Weg zu Gottes Thron machen. Unterwirf dich Seinem Willen.«

»Ja,« stöhnte Leonora.

»Ich bin verflucht und verdammt,« stieß Alvaro hervor. »Soviel Blut zwischen uns...«

»Die Vergebung Gottes ist dir sicher,« sprach Leonora genau die Worte aus, die auch ich gerade hatte sagen wollen.

»Du kannst mir vergeben?« Alvaro schluchzte. »Dann kann es der Himmel auch.«

»Ja, und ich werde dir nur vorangehen dorthin.« Leonoras Stimme wurde schwächer.

»Du läßt mich allein zurück und verurteilst mich zum Leben? « Eine von Alvaros Händen krallte sich so fest um Leonoras Schultern, daß sie zusammenzuckte. »Ich, der Schuldige an all diesem, werde also ungestraft davonkommen?«

»Ich gehe dir nur voran, Alvaro,« brachte Leonora hervor. Sie stöhnte laut vor Schmerz, bäumte sich auf und rief noch einmal seinen Namen, um mit diesem auf den Lippen zu sterben.

Ich starrte auf sie herab. Alvaro umklammerte ihren Körper und schien in eine eigentümliche Starre verfallen zu sein. Ich wollte gerade ein tröstendes Gebet für Doña Leonora di Vargas sprechen, denn all ihre Reue hatte sie zu einer Büßerin gemacht, deren Platz im Himmel sicher war.

Doch genau in diesem Moment bewegte sich der fremde Mann und stieß mit großer Mühe hervor: »Padre, ich flehe Euch an, nehmt mir die Beichte ab, ich will nicht so sterben, ich muß beichten.«

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Alvaro und Leonora, stellte fest, daß sie meiner Hilfe nicht bedurften und ging hinüber zu diesem Fremden. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, und doch hatte ich das Gefühl, etwas mir Bekanntes darin zu entdecken. Ich kniete neben ihm nieder. »Du wünscht zu beichten, mein Sohn?«

»Ja. Padre, ich habe gesündigt.«

»Dann sprich, mein Sohn.«

»Ich habe gesündigt, Padre, ich muß mit jemandem sprechen. « Er mußte husten, und es war deutlich, daß er große Schmerzen litt. »Ich habe mit allem, was ich getan habe, meinen Namen, den Namen der di Vargas, der Marquès' di Calatrava, beschmutzt, so sehr beschmutzt, daß ich in der Hölle schmoren werde, wenn ich nicht beichte.«

»Ihr seid Don Carlos di Vargas?« Ich hatte schon zuvor den Verdacht gehabt, daß es sich bei dem Verletzten um den Marquès di Calatrava handelte.

»Das war schwer zu erraten unter diesen Umständen, nicht wahr?« Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer ironischen Grimasse. »Aber ich fürchte, ich habe keine Zeit mehr für Konversation. Ich werde sterben, und zuvor muß ich beichten.

Ich wurde geboren in Calatrava bei Sevilla, der einzige Sohn meiner Eltern, der Erbe, der sich allem, wofür Calatrava stand, würdig erweisen sollte. Meine Mutter starb früh bei der Geburt meiner Schwester Leonora. Ich vergötterte Leonora, ich wollte sie beschützen, immer für sie da sein, aber ich konnte es nicht.

Mein Vater und ich verstanden uns nicht sehr gut, wir stritten sehr häufig miteinander. Deswegen ging ich auf früh fort, um an der Universität von Salamanca die Rechte zu studieren. Es war eine echte Flucht vor meinem Vater; warum sonst sollte ein di Vargas die Rechtswissenschaft studieren?

Ich war eigentlich ein ganz normaler Junge, damals, ich hatte meine ersten Erfahrungen mit Frauen hinter mir, liebte den Wein und das Kartenspiel und interessierte mich herzlich wenig für mein Studium.

Ich hatte einen Kommilitonen namens Pereda, mit dem ich all diese Dinge unternahm. Er war aus dem Baskenland, der zweite Sohn eines Hidalgos, blond, blauäugig und schön wie ein Ritter aus einem Märchen. Wir hatte eine sehr enge Beziehung, sprachen über alles und freuten uns unseres Studentenlebens.

Ich empfand viel für ihn, aber wieviel, das wurde mir erst klar, als wir eines Abends ziemlich betrunken in meine Unterkunft zurückkehrten.

„Weißt du was, Vargas?" fragte Pereda mich, nachdem wir uns schwerfällig auf mein Bett hatten fallen lassen. „Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, daß du ein attraktiver Mann bist?"

„Das eine oder andere Mädchen erwähnte so etwas," erwiderte ich mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Nur Mädchen?" Pereda legte den Arm um meine Schultern und ließ die andere Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel liegen. „Noch niemals ein Mann?"

„Nein," antwortete ich einsilbig, denn es war mir trotz meiner Betrunkenheit peinlich, daß ich seine Berührungen als erregend empfand.

Seine Hand begann, sich zu bewegen. „Du bist auch für einen Mann attraktiv." Er atmete hörbar schwer.

Ich wußte, daß es unrecht war, daß er mich derart berührte, aber ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten.

Daraufhin begann seine Hand, kühner zu werden. Auf einmal streichelte er mich sehr direkt, es war kein störender Stoff mehr da. Er drückte mich sanft auf das Bett. Ich wußte um die Strafe, die die Kirche für solch eine Sünde kannte, aber es war so wundervoll, daß ich nicht widerstehen konnte und ihn auch berühren mußte.

Wir lagen halb nackt auf meinem Bett und befriedigten uns gegenseitig, bis wir erschöpft nebeneinander liegenblieben.

„Ich liebe dich, Vargas," seufzte Pereda.

„Ich liebe dich auch," flüsterte ich zurück und meinte es ernst. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder ohne ihn zu sein.

Es geschah das eine oder andere Mal wieder, jedes Mal eigentlich, wenn wir betrunken waren. Mir war die ganze Sache peinlich, und Pereda ging es nicht anders. Deswegen hielten wir geheim, was uns verband, obwohl es ein sehr starkes Gefühl war. Trotzdem, wäre der Hemmungslöser des Alkohols nicht dagewesen, hätten wir versucht, es zu vergessen, aber der Wein hinderte uns daran, diese wundervolle Erfahrung nicht immer und immer wieder zu erneuern.

Der Beginn der Semesterferien zwang uns dazu, uns zu trennen. Er reiste heim ins Baskenland, und ich kehrte zurück nach Calatrava, um mich weiterhin mit meinem Vater herumzustreiten. Diesmal ging es darum, daß ich ihn dazu bringen wollte, Leonora am Hofe vorzustellen. Er gab letztendlich nach, und damit begann das Unglück meiner Familie endgültig.

Ich reiste zurück nach Salamanca, wo ich einen Brief von Pereda vorfand. Ich bin heute noch in der Lage, diesen Brief auswendig zu rezitieren: „Mein lieber Vargas, ich werde dieses Semester nicht an die Universität zurückkehren, ich werde überhaupt nicht an die Universität zurückkommen. Ich habe mich gestern mit der Tochter unseres Nachbarn verlobt. Ich liebe sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile, und jetzt endlich gestattet ihr Vater uns die Heirat. Ich weiß, Du wirst Verständnis dafür haben, Pereda."

Meine Welt brach zusammen. Er hatte mich nur benutzt für ihn war es niemals Liebe gewesen!

Ich vergaß mein Studium und trieb mich nur noch herum. Ich spielte, ich trank, und ich hurte herum, und wenn ich betrunken genug war, kaufte ich mir einen Jungen, und mit diesen gekauften Jungen ging ich weiter, viel weiter als jemals mit Pereda. Ich versuchte auf diese Weise, mich dazu zu zwingen, ihn zu vergessen, aber das gelang mir nicht. Ich mußte andauernd an ihn denken.

Doch dann war das alles auf einmal nicht mehr wichtig, was ich für Pereda empfand oder nicht. Ich kehrte von einem meiner Gelage zurück in meine Unterkunft, wo einer der Diener meines Vaters auf mich wartete. Als er mich sah, sank er vor mir auf die Knie.

„Was ist?" fragte ich unwillig.

„Señor," begann der Diener mit tränenerstickter Stimme, „Ihr seid der neue Marquès di Calatrava."

„Was?" stieß ich hervor. „Aber dann, dann muß mein Vater ja tot sein. Wie ist das geschehen?"

„Oh, Señor, es ist einfach schrecklich."

„Jammere nicht," fuhr ich den Lakaien an. „Antworte mir lieber."

„Doña Leonora hat in Madrid die Aufmerksamkeit eines Don Alvaro de las Moras auf sich gezogen, eines Mestizen," erzählte der Diener. „Euer Vater verbot diesen Umgang und schickte Doña Leonora zurück nach Calatrava. Dorthin folgte ihr der Mestize und vor... einer Woche kam er nach Calatrava, tötete Euren Vater und entführte Doña Leonora."

Ich starrte ihn an. Mein Vater tot? Leonora von einem Mestizen entführt, der ihr zuvor nachgestellt hatte? Ganz langsam sank ich in mich zusammen. Alles, was von meiner Welt noch existent gewesen war, hatte sich davongemacht.

„Was werdet Ihr jetzt tun, Señor?" fragte der Lakai.

Ich hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ich werde meine Schwester finden, und dann werde ich diesen Indianer töten," sagte ich mit flacher Stimme. „Du bist Zeuge meines Racheschwurs."

„Ja, Señor."

„Ich werde diesen Mann finden, und wenn es mein ganzes Leben andauern wird, und ich ihn durch alle Höllen verfolgen muß, ich werde ihn töten."

Ich spürte, wie die Trunkenheit von mir wich, und wie ich klar sah. Es würde lange Zeit, vielleicht Jahre meines Lebens kosten, diesen Mestizen zu töten, aber ich würde sie opfern um der Familienehre willen, die befleckt worden war. Ich war es der Tradition schuldig.

Noch in der selben Nacht packte ich meine Sachen und verließ Salamanca, um nicht wieder dorthin zurückzukehren. Ich reiste nach Sevilla, aber nicht zurück nach Calatrava, um mein Erbe anzutreten, denn das stand mir nicht zu, noch nicht, zuerst mußte ich meinen Vater rächen und vor allem die durch Leonora befleckte Familienehre wiederherstellen.

Sevilla schwirrte voller Gerüchte. Einige von ihnen besagten, Leonora sein auf der Flucht umgekommen, andere sprachen davon, daß sie mit dem Indianer in die Kolonien gegangen sei, und schließlich behaupteten Menschen, daß sie und der Indianer getrennt worden seien.

Von einer alten Verwandten erfuhr ich, daß Leonora es bis Sevilla geschafft hatte und dort um ein Nachtlager nachgesucht hatte, was unsere Verwandte ihr verweigert hatte. Daraufhin war sie spurlos verschwunden.

Ich sorgte dafür, daß jedes Schiff, das Spanien verließ überprüft wurde, doch auf keinem war ein Indianer allein oder in Begleitung als Passagier gebucht worden. Da man mir sagte, daß die Diener meines Vaters den Indianer auf der Verfolgung getroffen hatten, befragte ich die Ärzte, doch mit ebensowenig Erfolg. Niemand hatte eine Spur von Alvaro de las Moras gesehen.

Schließlich beschloß ich, mich in den Tavernen durchzufragen. Irgendwo mußte er sich doch aufhalten, jemand mußte ihn doch gesehen haben. Doch nirgendwo war eine Spur zu entdecken. Die Hölle, aus der er gekrochen war, mußte ihn wieder verschlungen haben.

Eines Tages betrat ich eine Taverne, die ich unter anderen Umständen nicht einmal von außen angesehen hätte. Ich hatte gerade bestellt, da sprang auf einmal eine junge Frau auf einen der Tische und begann, ein aufputschendes Lied zu singen. Sie war schön auf eine sehr irdische Art, und ich merkte, wie die Männer auf sie reagierten.

Auf ihren Gesichtern erschien der blanke Neid, als sie auf meinem Schoß landete. Mehr aus Spaß fragte ich sie, was sie in meiner Hand lesen konnte, denn sie war eine Zigeunerin und hatte schon anderen Anwesenden die Zukunft vorausgesagt. Sie sah mich an, erklärte mir, daß meine Zukunft schrecklich sei, und daß ich auf keinen Fall der Student wäre, für den ich mich ausgab.

Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch in diesem Moment hörten wir von weitem einen Pilgerchor. Die Stimmen kamen näher und näher, bis einige der Pilger die Taverne betraten. Mein Blick blieb an einem Jüngling hängen, der aus dem Hinterzimmer gekommen war, und sofort erwachte die Anspannung in mir. Er sah aus wie die lebende Versuchung, schmalhüftig, weiche Gesichtszüge und ein Gang... Himmel, was für ein Gang!

Ich sah ihn, und im gleichen Moment wurde mir bewußt, wie lange ich abstinent gelebt hatte. Seit ich den Indianer verfolgte, war weder eine Frau noch ein Mann in meinem Bett gewesen. In gewisser Weise machte sich das bemerkbar. Für einen Augenblick vergaß ich den Indianer, meine Rache, ja, sogar die Familienehre, es war nur noch wichtig, daß ich diesen Jungen bekam. In irgendeiner Weise kam er mir bekannt vor, aber das war nur ein Nebeneffekt meiner fleischlichen Begierde.

Ich dachte mir alles mögliche aus, um diesen Jüngling, der sich in einem Hinterzimmer vor meinen Blicken verborgen hielt, nahe zu kommen. Ich versuchte, dem schäbigen Maultiertreiber, der ihn begleitete, etwas zu entlocken, aber das führte nur dazu, daß ich vom Alcalden des Ortes zur Ordnung gerufen wurde, der von mir verlangte, daß ich meinen Namen nannte. Ich benutzte den ersten Namen, der mir einfiel - es war Peredas - und erzählte eine Geschichte, in der ich als treuer Freund von Carlos di Vargas diesen begleitet hatte, bis er den Indianer weiter in die Kolonien verfolgt hatte.

Das schien die Anwesenden zu beruhigen, alle bis auf Preziosilla, die Zigeunerin. Sie gab mir deutlich zu verstehen, daß sie genau wußte, wer ich war. Ich befürchtete, mein Incognito könne auffliegen und nahm daher ihre schamlose Einladung an, sie nach oben zu begleiten. Ich bat sie dort um ihr Schweigen und wollte sie dann fortschicken, doch das schien ihr nicht zu gefallen.

Sie... schrie mich an und behauptete, ich... ich sei kein wirklicher Mann. Ich habe ihr... daraufhin bewiesen, daß ich sehr wohl ein Mann bin. Ich nahm sie mir voller Zorn und Wut, kein anderes Gefühl leitete ich dabei, doch selbst damit konnte ich sie nicht dazu bringen, mich zu respektieren.

Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte noch die Stirn, mich aufzufordern, es ein weiteres Mal zu tun. Eigentlich war ich dazu nicht in der Stimmung, meine Wut war abgekühlt, ich wollte nur fort, doch andererseits wollte ich nichts von dem, was sie mir an den Kopf geworfen hatte, auf mir sitzen lassen. Ich dachte sehr intensiv an den Jungen in der Taverne und mein Verlangen nach ihm, und auf einmal war ich in der Lage, das zu tun, was Preziosilla von mir erwartete.

Ich warf keinen Blick zurück, als wir uns trennten. Sie war nur eine Hure mehr auf meinem Weg, so dachte ich damals.

Ich jagte weiter hinter dem Indianer her, doch es war nach wie vor unmöglich, eine Spur von ihm zu entdecken. Irgendwann stieg die Frustration in mir so stark an, daß ich mich in einer Taverne hemmungslos betrank. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich in den Armen eines Lustknaben auf, was mir ausgesprochen unangenehm war. Ich wollte nicht eines dieser... Subjekte ansehen müssen, wenn ich erwachte, ich wollte nicht, daß der Sonnenaufgang Zeuge meiner Schande wurde. Doch an diesem Tag war es gesche­hen, und ich begann, mich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob ich tatsächlich kein wirklicher Mann war, wenn es mir nicht einmal gelang, meine Hände von Jungen zu lassen, während ich den Tod meines Vaters und die Ehre meiner Schwester rächen mußte.

Als ich an jenem Morgen in der Taverne mein Frühstück einnahm, erzählte ein Kaufmann aus Gijon, daß er einem Indianer begegnet sei, der sich auf dem Weg nach Italien befunden habe.

Italien! Fast hätte ich aufgeschrieen. Nach über einem Monat endlich die erste Spur von dem Indianer. Italien, ich würde ihm dorthin folgen, durch die Hölle und wieder zurück, um endlich die Ehre meiner Familie wiederherzustellen. Bereits wenige Minuten später hatte ich mich auf seine Spur gesetzt.

Die erste Pause gönnte ich mir erst am Abend in einer anderen Taverne. Dort mußte ich feststellen, daß auch Preziosilla sich dorthin verirrt hatte. Sie sah mich nicht, aber sie war wieder einmal dabei, Soldaten anzuwerben.

Während ich ihr dabei so zusah, hatte ich auf einmal eine Idee. Wenn ich in Begleitung einer Frau reisen würde, dann würde es nicht mehr passieren, daß ich mich morgens neben gekauften Jünglingen wiederfände. Ich würde gar nicht erst in die Versuchung geraten, mich wieder eines echten Mannes unwürdig zu verhalten. Also verwandte ich an diesem Abend und in der folgenden Nacht meine ganze Überredungskunst darauf, Preziosilla davon zu überzeugen, mich nach Italien zu begleiten, und es gelang mir. Bereits am nächsten Tag waren wir auf dem Weg.

Es wurde immer deutlicher, daß ich wirklich auf die richtige Spur gestoßen war. Der Indianer hatte sich tatsächlich auf den Weg nach Italien gemacht. Er hatte zwar einen beträchtlichen Vorsprung, doch ich war mir sicher, ihn früher oder später einholen zu können.

Die Verfolgung zusammen mit Preziosilla weiterzuführen, hatte tatsächlich so seine Vorteile. Ich kam nicht in die Versuchung zu trinken, weil mich die Einsamkeit meiner Jagd auffraß, und wenn ich nicht trank, dann landete ich auch nicht im Bett mit irgendwelchen Jungen.

Es ging gut, bis wir die italienische Grenze überquerten und Venedig erreichten. Und dort, ganz unvermittelt, verlor ich des Indianers Spur. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, weshalb ich gerade in Venedig, zwischen all diesen Kanälen, nicht mehr in der Lage war, diesen Indianer zu finden. Es war, als habe er die Stadt betreten und sei dann von einem der Kanäle verschluckt worden.

Ich war frustriert von diesem neuerlichen Mißerfolg, und die eigenartige Stimmung dieser Stadt tat ihr übriges. Ich blieb abends lange fort aus dem Gasthaus, in dem ich mich mit Preziosilla eingemietet hatte. Ich trank viel, zu viel, wie ich weiß und... ich kaufte mir aufs Neue Jungen. Es war wie ein Zwang, irgendetwas trieb mich dazu. Preziosilla schien das nichts auszumachen, sie suchte selbst ihre Abenteuer.

Doch dann, eines Tages, als ich in einem der wenigen klareren Momente schon damit rechnete, neben meiner Ehre, daß ich als Rächer versagt hatte und meinem Namen Schande bereitete, auch noch meinen Verstand zu verlieren und endgültig in die Halbwelt abzusinken, da brachte ich auf einem Spaziergang zufällig in Erfahrung, daß sich ein Indianer als Söldner den Truppen der für Italien kämpfenden Spanier zur Verfügung gestellt haben sollte.

Ich zögerte keinen Augenblick. Vielleicht konnte ich doch noch meine Ehre wiederherstellen. Ich ging schnurstracks zum Rekrutierungsbüro und ließ mich als Stabsoffizier unter dem Namen Don Felice de Bornos anwerben. Auf diese Weise, so glaubte ich, würde ich am ehesten den Indianer ausfindig machen können.

Preziosillas Begeisterung über meinen Plan hielt sich in Grenzen. Sie sah nicht ein, was sie in einem Soldatenlager anfangen sollte, denn daß sie mich begleiten würde, stand für mich fest. Ich hatte sie nach Italien gebracht, jetzt sollte sie auch bei mir bleiben. Wer weiß, vielleicht könnte mir ihre Anwesenheit ja noch von Nutzen sein?

Nachdem ich eine Weile nach dem Indianer gesucht hatte in den Lagern und auf den Feldern, glaubte ich schon fast, einer falschen Geschichte aufgesessen zu sein. Ich begann zu glauben, daß er niemals in die Armee eingetreten war, sondern mit einem Stein beschwert auf dem Grund der venezianischen Lagune lag.

Wie immer, wenn ich frustriert war, trank ich zuviel. Hier unter den Soldaten wagte ich allerdings selbst in betrunkenem Zustand nicht, meine Vorliebe für Männer auszuleben. Zu leicht hätten meine Kameraden meine Ehrlosigkeit erkennen können. Stattdessen widmete ich mich einem Zeitvertreib, der eines Mannes eher würdig war: Ich spielte.

Schon in Salamanca hatte ich kleine Vermögen verspielt, und je mehr ich getrunken hatte, desto waghalsiger spielte ich. Ich vergaß regelmäßig, daß ich nicht mehr Carlos di Vargas war, der über große Summen Geld verfügen konnte, sondern daß ich von meinem bescheidenen Sold leben mußte. Ich aß zeitweise Dinge, die ich in Calatrava nicht einmal dem dritten Stallburschen angeboten hätte, aber es war mir unmöglich, mit dem Spielen und dem Trinken aufzuhören.

Irgendwann schien es nur noch eine Möglichkeit zu geben, wo sich der Indianer, wenn er denn überhaupt bei diesem Heer war, aufhalten konnte. Bei denjenigen Regimentern, die sich an vorderster Front befanden, hatte ich noch nicht gesucht. Dorthin ließ ich mich schließlich versetzen.

Gleich nachdem die Versetzung genehmigt war, bezogen Preziosilla und ich unser neues Quartier in einem requirierten Bauernhaus. Doch auch hier war niemand in Sicht, der in irgendeiner Weise mit meiner Vorstellung von Alvaro de las Moras Ähnlichkeit hatte. So ließ ich mich bereits kurz nach meiner Ankunft auf ein Kartenspiel mir einigen nicht sehr vertrauenserweckenden neapolitanischen Soldaten ein. Wir spielten um hohe Summen, so daß ich langsam merkte, daß ich sehr bald nicht mehr würde mithalten können.

„Ein letztes Spiel," schlug der eine der Soldaten vor. „Alles, was wir von dir gewonnen haben, gegen deinen Einsatz."

„Was sollte ich noch dagegen setzen?" Ich betrachtete meine Karten. Sie sahen recht vielversprechend aus.

„Du hast doch diese Zigeunerin bei dir," begann der Zweite. „Alles, was wir gewonnen haben, gegen sie."

Für einen Moment zweifelte ich an seinem Verstand, doch dann begann ich, ernsthaft zu überlegen. Preziosilla und mich verband doch nur die Zweckmäßigkeit und keine Gefühle. Außerdem war sie doch nur eine Zigeunerin, die zufällig meine Geliebte geworden war. Ich dachte an das Geld, blickte meine Karten an und nickte langsam. Irgendwo in mir verspürte ich ein Schuldgefühl, doch ich ignorierte es und starrte stattdessen wie gebannt auf meine Karten.

Ich konnte nicht verlieren, nicht mit diesen Karten, dachte ich noch, als der dritte Soldat sein Blatt auf den Tisch legte und sagte: „Ich glaube nicht, daß einer dieses Blatt schlagen kann."

Entgeistert blickte ich von seinen Karten auf die meinen. Seine waren tatsächlich besser. Aber das war logisch kaum möglich.

„Na, dann wirst du uns wohl deine Zigeunerin überlassen müssen, Bornos." Der erste der Soldaten grinste schmierig.

„Niemals," stieß ich hervor. „Das werde ich nicht. Ihr habt falsches Spiel gespielt."

„Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, Bornos, daß wir, neapolitanische Offiziere, Falschspieler sind?" Der Zweite sprang auf, und seine Hand griff nach seinem Degen.

„Doch, genau das seid Ihr. Nichts weiter als ein paar Falschspieler," schrie ich, und plötzlich hatten alle drei ihre Waffen zur Hand und kamen auf mich zu.

Erst jetzt wurde mir tatsächlich bewußt, wie gefährlich die Situation eigentlich war. Ich schrie auf und wollte ebenfalls meinen Degen ziehen, um feststellen zu müssen, daß ich unbewaffnet war. Ich wußte, ich konnte gegen drei Gegner gleichzeitig nicht bestehen, aber ich wollte mein Leben so teuer wie möglich verkaufen.

Der erste Angreifer holte gerade aus, da donnerte eine Stimme: „Halt! Was geht hier vor?"

Vor uns stand ein... ich weiß kaum, wie ich es beschreiben soll, ein Kriegsgott, ein Racheengel, so unglaublich beeindruckend. Er trug die Uniform eines Capitàns, durch die seine hohe, schlanke Gestalt noch betont wurde. Sein Haar war pechschwarz, sein Gesicht sonnengebräunt, die hohen Wangenknochen, die markante Nase und die sensiblen Lippen gaben seinem Gesicht etwas aristokratisches. Und dann diese Augen, Himmel, was für Augen! Schwarz und zu allem entschlossen, verliehen sie diesem Gesicht etwas Unvergeßliches.

Ich konnte bei diesem Anblick kaum die Augen abwenden, um zu sehen, daß meine Angreifer den Ort verlassen hatten.

„Seid Ihr verletzt?" fragte mich mein Retter mit einer Stimme, die mir durch und durch ging.

„Nein," brachte ich mühsam hervor. „Ich verdanke Euch mein Leben." Ich wollte ein paar Worte des Dankes aussprechen, doch er unterbrach mich.

Er fragte, wer die Angreifer gewesen seien, und nachdem ich zunächst versuchte, ihn anzulügen, gab ich zu, daß es sich um einen Streit beim Kartenspiel gehandelt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie habt Ihr Euch nur mir solchem Pack einlassen können?"

Ich gab eine Antwort, an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnere und fragte ihn dann nach seinem Namen, indem ich wissen wollte, wem ich mein Leben verdankte.

„Dem Zufall?" fragte er sehr trocken.

Also stellte ich mich unter meinem falschen Namen zuerst vor.

„Ich bin Capitàn Don Federico Herreros," erwiderte er, und mir fiel der leichte katalanische Akzent auf, den er hatte.

Natürlich kannte ich diesen Namen; jeder bei der Armee kannte diesen Namen. Don Federico Herreros war der kühnste Offizier dieses Krieges, mehrfach ausgezeichnet und immer freiwillig an vorderster Front stehend. Daß der Mann, der mich derartig faszinierte, auch noch ein Held war, machte mich noch nervöser. „Der Stolz der Armee," rief ich aus.

„Señor?" fragte er ein wenig verlegen über ein solches Lob und sich selbst kaum bewußt, womit er ein solches verdient haben könnte.

Ich wußte bereits in diesem Moment, daß ich mit ihm zusammensein wollte, daß er in mir Empfindungen auslöste, die ich lieber nicht haben wollte. Ich bat ihn um seine Freundschaft, und er war bereit, sie mir zu gewähren.

In diesem Moment schoß mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, und der brachte mich kurzfristig wieder zu Verstand. Preziosilla! Da war dieser Mann, der mich faszinierte, dem ich auf der Stelle alles anvertraut hätte, mein Leben, meine Ehre, und dann war da noch Preziosilla, für die in dieser Art Gedanken kein Platz war. Don Federico war nicht von der Art wie die Jungen, die sonst meine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Es war mir sogar bewußt, daß die Gefühle, die ich auf einmal verspürte, nicht erwidert werden würden. Federico war einer der männlichsten Männer, die ich jemals gesehen hatte, die Vorstellung, daß ein anderer Mann ihn auch nur attraktiv finden könnte, würde ihn vermutlich anwidern. Und doch war ich nicht in der Lage, anders zu handeln, als ich letztendlich handelte.

Ich verabredete mich mit ihm für den Abend und kehrte in mein Quartier zurück. Ich mußte Preziosilla loswerden, und ich wußte auch bereits wie. Ich sagte ihr ganz einfach die Wahrheit, daß ich sie beim Kartenspiel verloren hatte.

Natürlich raste sie vor Wut, ging auf mich los, schlug und trat nach mir, doch ich reagierte auf all das mit einer geradezu stoischen Ruhe. Nur zu sehr war mir bewußt, daß dies der Preis war, um in Federicos Nähe sein zu können. Schließlich stürmte sie los, einfach davon. Sie suchte nicht die Offiziere auf, die sie gewonnen hatten, sondern wurde ein Hure. Ich sah sie noch hin und wieder im Lager, wobei mich ein wenig das schlechte Gewissen quälte, nicht jedoch genug, um meinen Entschluß jemals zu bedauern.

An jenem ersten Abend, den ich mit Federico in der Taverne verbrachte, fehlte mir ein wenig der Mut, ihn zu fragen, woher er kam, was seine Familie machte, und wie er in diesen Krieg geraten war. Ich war begierig, alles zu erfahren, was ihn betraf, doch ich wußte, daß er nicht über sich selbst sprechen wollte... Irgendwo in seiner Vergangenheit gab es ein dunkles Geheimnis, aber er sprach nicht darüber. Nicht mit mir und auch mit niemandem sonst.

Außer mit mir sprach er sowieso kaum mehr als nötig war. Er war ein Einzelgänger, der in der Zeit, die er in der Armee verbracht hatte, keine Freundschaften geschlossen hatte. Diese Aura des Geheimnisvollen ließ meine Faszination für ihn nur noch stärker werden.

Nach jenem ersten Abend verbrachten wir immer mehr Zeit miteinander. Wir sprachen abends bei Wein über alle möglichen Themen, wir kämpften Seite an Seite, wobei ich immer darauf gefaßt war, Federico aus der Schußlinie zu reißen, wenn er wieder eine besonders tollkühne Aktion unternahm, und mit der Zeit schien meine Rache fast vergessen zu sein. Der Indianer war nicht bei dieser Armee, ich hatte die Spur verloren, weshalb sollte ich mir in dieser Verfolgung, die doch schon so endlos lange andauerte, nicht eine Pause gönnen?

Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, meine Gefühle für Federico leugnen zu wollen. Es war mir zeitweise unangenehm, aber es war überdeutlich für mich, daß ich ihn... begehrte. Ja, warum soll ich es nun verschweigen? Ich begehrte Federico Herreros so, wie ich zuvor weder Mann noch Frau begehrt hatte.

An einem der Abende, die wir zusammen verbrachten, erzählte er mir im Vertrauen, daß er in den Kolonien eine Frau geliebt hatte, die er verlassen mußte, und in Spanien ein Mädchen verloren hatte, welches er liebte. Ich fragte nicht genauer nach, denn die Trauer in seinen Augen war für mich fast so schmerzhaft wie das, was er empfinden mußte. Außerdem wollte ich auch gar nicht so genau wissen, daß er Frauen liebte.

Ich begann, des Nachts von ihm zu träumen, wilde Phantasien, in denen ich Federico in den Armen hielt, ihn körperlich liebte und von ihm geliebt wurde. Gewöhnlich erwachte ich aus solchen Träumen vor Erregung schweißgebadet. Himmel, ich träumte von Dingen, die ich mit ihm tun wollte, die so verworfen waren, daß ich kaum wußte, wie ich meiner Erregung Herr werden sollte.

In einer Nacht erwachte ich wieder einmal aus einem dieser Träume und merkte, daß ich es kaum noch ertrug. Ich begehrte Federico so sehr, daß ich ganz dringend eine Abkühlung benötigte, um nicht eine Dummheit zu machen. Ich erhob ich von meinem Lager und lief zum Fluß herunter, riß meine Kleider vom Leib und stürzte mich ins Wasser. Die Abkühlung verschaffte mir ein wenig Erleichterung, doch sie war nicht von langer Dauer.

Während ich mich im Wasser treiben ließ, bemerkte ich auf einmal am Ufer eine Bewegung. Ich sah genauer hin und erkannte Federico, der gerade aus seiner Uniform schlüpfte. Beinahe wäre mir ein lautes Stöhnen entflohen. Ich war auf der Flucht vor diesem Mann, und gerade, als ich mich sicher fühlte, da wurde ich mich neuerlicher Wucht von meinem Begehren heimgesucht.

Es war mir unmöglich, den Blick abzuwenden, während Federico im Wasser untertauchte, und als er auf einmal mitten im Fluß auf einer Sandbank stand, klopfte mein Herz zum Zerspringen.

Er sah so unglaublich aus, daß mir nichts vergleichbares einfällt, um ihn zu beschreiben. Das lange schwarze Haar fiel naß auf den Rücken, die Augen blitzen im Mondlicht, sein schlanker, aber dennoch muskulöser Oberkörper glänzte vor Nässe und einzelnen Wassertropfen suchten einen Weg über seine schmalen Hüften nach unten.

Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mich davon abhalten, ihn auf meine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen, indem ich laut aussprach, was ich empfand. Die meine Qualen lindernde Wirkung des kalten Wassers war auf jeden Fall nicht mehr vorhanden.

Federico ließ sich zurück ins Wasser fallen, durchquerte den Fluß zweimal, kehrte ans Ufer zurück, zog sich wieder an und verschwand irgendwo in der Dunkelheit.

Ich benötigte Stunden, bis ich mich wieder in der Lage fühlte, zurück in mein Quartier zu kehren. Und wann immer ich in den nächsten Tagen Federico begegnete, mußte ich mich zwingen, nicht meinen geheimen Wünschen nachzugeben, ihn einfach in die Arme zu reißen, zu küssen und seinen Körper zu erforschen.

Wenige Tage darauf erhielten wir den Befehl, in eine Schlacht zu ziehen, die sich als sehr verlustreich erwies. Wir siegten, aber all diese Toten lasteten auf unseren Seelen, und so betranken wir uns hinterher in Federicos Zelt.

Am Ende des Abends war ich nicht mehr in der Lage, in mein eigenes Quartier zurückzukehren. Ich hatte mich dazu gedrängt gefühlt, Federico meine Gefühle zu offenbaren, aber meinen Lippen war kein einziges Wort entflohen.

So war es auch das Normalste von der Welt, daß Federico mir anbot, in seinem Zelt zu übernachten. Mir war bewußt, daß dies ein Fehler sein würde, aber mein alkoholisiertes Hirn war nicht mehr in der Lage, mich einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu lassen.

Und dann war es für mich zu spät. Ich lag neben Federico auf seinem Lager ausgestreckt, und seine körperliche Nähe machte mich noch trunkener als es durch den Wein bereits geschehen war. Federico war sehr schnell eingeschlafen, wie mir seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten, doch ich konnte unmöglich schlafen. Es war unmöglich für mich, mich daran zu hindern, ihn zu berühren.

Zärtlich fuhr ich mit der Hand durch sein Haar und zeichnete seine Gesichtszüge nach. Er lag mit dem Rücken zu mir, so daß ich nicht sehen konnte, ob er reagierte.

Die Dämonen Alkohol und blinde Begierde müssen Besitz von mir ergriffen haben, als ich Federicos Hemd von seinen Schultern schob und meine Finger über die glatte Haut seiner Brust gleiten ließ. Meine Lippen preßten sich in seine Halsbeuge.

Er gab ein leises Seufzen von sich, zeigte sonst jedoch keine Reaktion.

Meine Hände schienen ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Sie glitten von seiner Brust tiefer, über den flachen Bauch in seine Hosen hinein. Als ich ihn direkt berührte, war mir längst klar, daß ich etwas tat, das in jeder Beziehung ehrlos, das schmutzig und verworfen war, doch mein Verstand hatte jegliche Funktion eingestellt und alles, was geschah, diktierte mir mein Körper. Dieses brennende Verlangen, welches mich bereits seit Wochen quälte, mußte nun gestillt werden, ich war machtlos dagegen.

Ich schob Federicos Hosen von seinen Hüften, und zog sie ihm aus. Dann zerrte ich ihm das Hemd vollends von den Schultern. Es kostete mich einen einzigen Griff, meine Hose zu öffnen, dann nahm ich ihn mir, wie ich auch die gekauften Jungen genommen hatte.

Er, nein, sein Körper reagierte auf mich, aber es war eine unbewußte Reaktion, denn Federicos Verstand war vom Alkohol zu umnebelt, um zu wissen, was geschah. Es war nur sein Körper, der sich vor Lust wimmernd in meine Arme schmiegte, und dem ich zeitgleich mit mir einen Höhepunkt verschaffte.

Bereits in dem Augenblick, in dem ich mich zurückzog, war mir bewußt, was ich getan hatte. Ich hatte den Mann, den ich so sehr liebte wie noch keinen Menschen vor ihm, benutzt, wie ich die Lustknaben in den Bordellen benutzt hatte. Ich hatte ihm meinen Körper aufgezwungen, als er sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Er gab ein Wort für diese Tat: Ich hatte den Mann, den ich liebte, vergewaltigt.« Don Carlos di Vargas holte röchelnd Luft.

Ich blickte ihn an. Carlos di Vargas war vielleicht ein größerer Sünder als Alvaro, aber wenigstens wußte er, daß seine Taten Sünde waren. »Sprich weiter, mein Sohn,« forderte ich ihn auf.

»Ja, Vater, ich hoffe, daß ich diese Beichte noch vollenden kann, bevor ich endgültig der höllischen Verdammnis anheim falle.« Carlos hustete. »Diese Schande, die ich verspürte...

Ich raffte meine Sachen zusammen, ordnete hastig meine Kleider und stürzte aus dem Zelt. Mein Gott, ich fühlte mich so entsetzlich schmutzig! Ich weiß nicht, aber wenn mich in diesem Moment ein Blitz niedergestreckt hätte, ich hätte es nicht bereuen können, doch die Gefühle von Schuld waren im Übermaß vorhanden.

Ich setzte mich an den Fluß und starrte aufs Wasser. Als die Sonne aufging, wußte ich, daß ich noch nicht bereits war, Federico entgegenzutreten. In der Stimmung, in der ich mich befand, hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich bei dem ersten berechtigten Vorwurf die Kehle durchgeschnitten.

Also ließ ich mein Pferd satteln und gab vor, zum Generalstab zu reiten. In Wahrheit jedoch ritt ich den ganzen Tag nur ziellos in der Gegend herum, bis mir klar wurde, daß ich wohl kaum den Rest meines Lebens vor ihm davonlaufen konnte.

Ich kehrte zurück in mein Quartier und wartete einfach ab. Tatsächlich betrat Federico weniger als eine Stunde später den Raum.

Er war nicht gekommen, um mich zu fordern, nein, er erinnerte sich nicht einmal an die letzte Nacht! Einen Augenblick lang spielte ich mit dem Gedanken zu schweigen, aber das war unmöglich. Ich mußte die Konsequenzen für mein ehrloses Handeln tragen. So schwer es auch war, ich gestand Federico die Wahrheit.

Seine Hand fuhr zu seine Degen, und ich machte mich bereit, für meine schändliche Tat sterben zu müssen. Doch dann sagte er, daß er mir verzeihe, und wie betäubt fragte ich, wer er sei, daß er soetwas fertig bringe.

„Der Mann, der dich liebt, Felice?" stellte er die Gegenfrage, und ich war nicht in der Lage, meine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Er liebte mich! Er liebte mich!! Eine Liebe, die ich ohne Hoffnung wähnte, wurde erwidert.

Er trat ganz dicht an mich heran und flüsterte: „Ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn du meine Erinnerung etwas auffrischen könntest wegen letzter Nacht."

Ich konnte nicht mehr anders, ich zog ihn an mich und küßte ihn. Er erzählte mir später, er sei noch niemals mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen, aber dafür wußte er sehr genau, was er tun mußte. Sein Körper war förmlich für die Liebe geschaffen. Ich hatte noch niemals einem Mann erlaubt, sich meines Körpers zu bedienen, doch Federico gestattete ich es, zum einen weil ich nie zuvor so sehr geliebt hatte, zum anderen weil es mir nach der letzten Nacht als angemessenes Zeichen der Demut erschien. Es tat weh, aber der Schmerz war meine Buße, und dann, dann wurde er süß, so süß...

In dieser Nacht wollte mir Federico sagen, wer er in Wahrheit war, doch ich wollte es nicht hören, weil ich nicht wollte, daß diese Liebe mit der bitteren Realität in Berührung kam. Und so blieb ich im Unklaren darüber, wer dort des Nachts in meinem Armen lag, wem ich eine Liebe geschenkt hatte, die so groß, so einzigartig war...

Wir lebten nach dieser Nacht miteinander, und niemanden schien das weiter zu interessieren. Wir verstiegen uns sogar darauf, Zukunftspläne zu machen, ich versuchte, mir ein Leben mit Federico auf Calatrava vorzustellen, und ich konnte es tatsächlich vor mir sehen.

Diese Liebe, die ich für ihn empfand, löschte alles andere aus. Meine Rache? Ach, so eine kleine läppische Angelegenheit, dachte ich damals, denn sie erschien mir so neben meinen Gefühlen, doch dann, dann...« Don Carlos schluckte mir schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

»Dann kam es zu diesem unseligen Tag... Es gab eine Schlacht an diesem Tag, und Federico war wie immer an meiner Seite, als ich ihn plötzlich zusammensacken sah. Eine Kugel hatte ihn in die Brust getroffen. Ich schrie auf, stürzte auf ihn zu und zog ihn, ohne die mich umschwirrenden Kugeln zu beachten, vom Schlachtfeld. Ich weiß kaum, woher ich die Kraft hatte, ihn in mein Quartier zu tragen, aber es gelang mir. Sofort ließ ich einen Chirurgen holen. Der untersuchte Federico und wiegte bedenklich den Kopf. „Ich werde die Kugel entfernen müssen."

„Ihr müßt ihn retten," flehte ich verzweifelt. Federico zu verlieren, das war für mich unvorstellbar. Ohne ihn würde ich sterben.

In diesem Moment erwachte Federico aus seiner Bewußtlosigkeit. „Wo bin ich?" fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Bei mir." Ich brachte ein besorgtes Lächeln zustande.

„Laß mich sterben," keuchte Federico.

„Unsinn, durch unsere Pflege wirst du leben... Und für deine Tapferkeit den Orden von Calatrava erhalten."

Federicos Reaktion war irritierend. Er stemmte sich auf und schrie: „Nein, nicht von Calatrava."

Sein Zusammenzucken ließ mich für einen Moment zögern; was störte ihn an Calatrava? Hatte er womöglich von der Schande meiner Familie gehört?"

„Mein Freund...," begann Federico.

„Ihr solltet nicht sprechen," unterbrach der Chirurg ihn.

„Nur ein Wort," bat Federico.

Ich winkte den Chirurgen aus dem Raum. „Was kann ich tun?"

„Du mußte mir etwas schwören, Felice."

„Alles, was du willst."

„Auf meinem Herzen trage ich einen Schlüssel. Nimm ihn. Dieser Schlüssel öffnet meine Truhe. Dort ist ein versiegeltes Päckchen. Ich vertraue es deiner Ehre an, es enthält ein Geheimnis, das mit mir sterben soll. Verbrenne es, wenn ich tot bin..."

„Ich schwöre, es wird geschehen, aber du wirst leben," flüsterte ich und nahm den Schlüssel.

„Jetzt sterbe ich ruhig." Sein Blick traf meine Augen mit einem unendlich liebevollen Ausdruck. „Ich drücke dich an mein Herz, Felice."

Der Chirurg kehrte zurück und schob mich sanft aus dem Schlafzimmer meines Quartiers.

Im Wohnraum ließ ich mich auf einen der Stühle fallen. Meine Lippen formten ein Gebet, doch dann unterbrach ich mich selbst. Unsere Liebe war sündig, wie konnte Gott dann mein Gebet erhören? Mein Gott, ich saß hier tatenlos herum, während mein Geliebter um sein Leben kämpfte, und ich war nicht einmal in der Lage, für ihn zu beten!

Ruhelos stand ich wieder auf und begann, durch das Zimmer zu laufen. Auf einmal war da Federicos Stimme, die sich den Orden von Calatrava verbat. Wenn er diesen Orden nur deswegen nicht wollte, weil er die Schande meiner Familie kannte, dann mußte er sich doch nicht so sehr darüber erregen. Und auf einmal war dieser Gedanke in mir da, ganz plötzlich hatte er sich eingeschlichen... Das Haar, die Augen, die Farbe seiner Haut, die hohen Wangenknochen... Es konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein, aber immer mehr war ich davon überzeugt, daß es wahr war.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob mein Verdacht richtig war. Aber nein, das konnte ich nicht tun. Ich konnte unmöglich das Päckchen öffnen, um sicherzugehen. Ich hatte versprochen, nein, geschworen, es nicht zu tun, aber diese Ungewißheit machte mich verrückt.

Schließlich öffnete ich die Truhe. Das Päckchen lag dort drinnen, aber ich rührte es gemäß meinem Schwur nicht an. Stattdessen durchsuchte ich nur den Rest der Truhe. Dabei fiel mir eine Miniatur in die Hände. Zitternd drehte ich sie herum und erkannte meine Schwester.

Jetzt konnte es keinen Zweifel mehr geben. Der Verletzte, der mir als Federico Herreros bekannt war, war niemand anderer als Alvaro de las Moras, als der Mann, hinter dem ich so lange hergejagt hatte. Ich hatte ihn, ich konnte endlich den Tod meines Vaters und die Entehrung meiner Schwester rächen...

Und auf einmal wurde mir das ganze Ausmaß dieser Erkenntnis bewußt. Ich liebte den Mann, dem ich Rache geschworen hatte! Ich hatte mein Lager mit dem Mörder meines Vaters, mit dem Verführer meiner Schwester geteilt! Ich hatte einem Mestizen gestattet, mich anzurühren!!

Mein Magen drehte sich um, und meine Knie wollten ihren Dienst versagen. Wie hatte mich die Liebe so blind machen können? Alvaro de las Moras kämpfte nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt um sein Leben, und ich wußte, daß er leben mußte, damit er büßen konnte. Büßen für all das, was er meiner Familie angetan hatte, was er mir angetan hatte.

Für einen Moment dachte ich darüber nach, einfach in das Schlafzimmer zu stürmen und mit dem Skalpell des Arztes meine Rache zu nehmen, doch das wäre gegen alle Ehre gewesen. Er mußte sterben, daran gab es keinen Zweifel, die di Vargas mußten Rache nehmen, auch wenn es Felice de Bornos das Herz zerriß, aber ich war nicht in der Lage, ihn wie den Hund, der er war, zu töten. Er hatte mein Leben gerettet, weshalb er einen ehrenhafteren Tod verdiente.

„Er ist gerettet," unterbrach auf einmal die Stimme des Chirurgen meine Gedanken.

Ich fuhr herum. Jetzt mußte ich nur noch darauf warten, daß er wieder zu Kräften kam, damit ich ihn töten konnte. Mein Glück wäre vollkommen gewesen, wenn ich Leonora mit ihm zusammen in die Hölle, aus der er gekrochen war, hätte schicken können, doch zunächst mußte ich mich damit zufrieden geben, an ihm Rache für all die Demütigungen zu nehmen.

Ich betrat das Schlafzimmer und betrachtete Alvaro. So wie er dort lag, wirkte er so unschuldig, so daß ich gar nicht glauben konnte, daß er meinen Vater getötet, meine Schwester entehrt und mich getäuscht hatte. Aber es war die Wahrheit, und aus diesem Grund mußte ich mich von seinem Anblick losreißen, um nicht weich zu werden.

Solange Alvaro geschwächt war, und sich bei ihm Phasen von Bewußtlosigkeit mit kurzen wachen Momenten abwechselten, pflegte ich ihn mit einer wahren Hingabe, doch sobald er nur zu geschwächt war, um seinen Dienst wieder aufzunehmen, ansonsten jedoch wiederhergestellt, mied ich seine Gegenwart und ließ mich nicht mehr bei ihm blicken. Es war nur wichtig, daß er bald in der Lage war, ein Duell auszufechten; alles andere zählte nicht, und für diese Zweck war meine Anwesenheit an seinem Krankenbett nicht vonnöten.

Die Wochen vergingen, und ich bemühte mich, mir einzureden, daß ich nur Alvaro de las Moras töten würde. Capitàn Federico Herreros wäre bei der Schlacht ums Leben gekommen. Solange ich ihn nicht sah, war dies möglich, doch als ich ihm dann gegenübertrat nach seiner Genesung, da wäre ich fast schwach geworden und ihm in die Arme gestürzt.

Ich forderte ihn, sagte ihm, wer ich sei, und daß meine Schwester am Leben wäre. Da letzte ließ ihn sehr erregt werden, und dann erklärte er mir, daß wir doch gemeinsam nach Leonora suchen könnten. Um die Ehre der di Vargas wiederherzustellen, würde er sie auch heiraten. Schließlich wäre er von ähnlich edler Herkunft wie wir.

Mein Gott, er war ein solcher Narr. Er, der Mestize, hielt sich den di Vargas für ebenbürtig. Und glaubte er denn ernsthaft, daß ich meine Schwester mit dem Mörder unseres Vaters verheiraten würde? Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß mir allein der Gedanke, daß er heiraten könnte, das Herz zusammenkrampfte.

Ich schwor ihm, daß ich Leonora töten würde, wenn sie mir in die Hände geriete, und darauf begannen wir, aufeinander loszugehen. Wäre die Militärpolizei nicht aufmerksam geworden und hätte mich von Alvaro fortgezerrt, es wäre schon damals entschieden worden, dann wäre schon damals einer von uns im Staub liegengeblieben.

Aber man zerrte mich fort, sperrte mich für eine Nacht in eine Zelle, und als man mich am nächsten Morgen entließ, war Alvaro wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Man sagte mir nur, daß er seinen Abschied genommen hatte.

Er war mir erneut entkommen, doch diesmal würde mich nichts und niemand von einer weiteren Verfolgung abhalten, das schwor ich in einer kleinen italienischen Kirche auf die örtliche Reliquie. Mein Lebenszweck sollte die Jagd sein, mein Ziel die Rache.

Ich besorgte mir einen zweiten Degen, um Alvaro, wenn ich ihn fand, jederzeit, an jedem Ort fordern zu können.

Hin und wieder stieß ich in Gasthäusern oder bei Poststationen auf kleine Hinweise, die mir zeigten, daß er auf dem Weg zurück nach Spanien war, doch es gelang mir nicht, ihn einzuholen. Er war mir immer einen Schritt voraus.

Dann plötzlich verlor sich die Spur wieder, doch diesmal war ich so sehr von dem Wunsch besessen, ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu stehen und ihn mit meinem Degen zu durchbohren, daß ich mir nicht gestattete, deswegen in Schwermut zu versinken. Ich mied auch den Alkohol, die Karten und die Bordelle, denn das Gefühl der Rache füllte mich so vollständig aus, daß mich nach nichts anderem verlangte. Ich lebte in einer geradezu klösterlichen Askese, nur von einer einzigen Begierde getrieben, der Rache.

Ich begann, nach ihm zu suchen, zuerst in Katalonien, wo ich ihn vermutete, weil er Spanisch mit diesem Akzent sprach, dann forschte ich in sämtlichen Häfen des Landes, ob er vielleicht in seine Heimat zurückgekehrt war, und als auch das erfolglos blieb, drehte ich jeden Stein in ganz Spanien um. Doch ich hatte keinen Erfolg. Obwohl ich viele Jahre gesucht hatte, war Alvaro wie von der Hölle, aus der er stammte, wieder verschluckt worden.

Die Rache war das einzige Bedürfnis, was ich noch hatte, und was mich noch aufrecht hielt. Wäre sie mir genommen worden, mein Leben wäre sinnlos geworden.

Nach vielen Jahren der erfolglosen Suche kehrte ich nach Calatrava zurück. Ich wollte mich ein paar Wochen ausruhen, um dann die Jagd erneut aufzunehmen. Als ich den Boden von Calatrava betrat, mußte ich feststellen, daß das Calatrava meiner Kindheit und Jugend nicht mehr existierte. Überall herrschte Verfall und Niedergang. Es hatte eine starke Hand gefehlt, die all dies aufhielt.

Die Pächter der di Vargas, meine Pächter, konnten kaum von dem leben, was der Boden hergab. Einige von ihnen gingen sogar betteln, wie ich erfuhr. Als ich einer dieser Familien einen Besuch abstattete, sagte Maria, die Frau des Pächters und Mutter seiner sechs Kinder: „Wir können sehr froh sein, daß das Kloster Madonna d'Angels so nah ist, Herr. Dort bekommen wir manchmal Suppe von den Brüdern. Besonders wenn Padre Rafael sie verteilt, er hat ein gutes Herz. Ich meine, er sieht ein wenig ungewöhnlich aus mit diesen langen schwarzen Haaren, dieser dunklen Gesichtsfarbe und diesen unheimlichen Augen, aber er ist ein Heiliger, ein Engel... Und diese unvergeßlichen Augen..."

Normalerweise hätte ich einem derartigen Geschwätz keine Beachtung geschenkt, aber ihre Beschreibung von den Augen dieses Padres ließ mich aufmerksam werden. „Seit wann ist dieser Padre denn in dem Kloster?" fragte ich atemlos. Konnte es sein, war es denkbar?

„Er kam dorthin, kurz bevor die Männer aus dem italienischen Krieg heimkehrten," antwortete sie.

Zufall? Konnte es wirklich einen derartigen Zufall geben? „Ist er ein großer, schlanker, fast hagerer Mann mit hohen Wangenknochen? Ein attraktiver Mann?" Beinahe hätte ich Maria an den Schultern gepackt und geschüttelt.

„Woher wißt Ihr das Herr?" fragte sie mit großer Überraschung, doch ich war bereits davongestürzt, zu­rück nach Calatrava. Dort rannte ich ins Waffenzimmer, griff mir zwei Degen, schrie nach meinem Mantel und meinem Pferd und galoppierte fort, als beide gekommen war.

Das Kloster! Herr im Himmel, er war die ganze Zeit kaum einen Steinwurf von Calatrava entfernt gewesen, während ich in ganz Spanien nach ihm gesucht hatte! Mich verhöhnend hatte er sich in meiner unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft verborgen... Aber ich würde ihm diesen Hohn schon austreiben, ah, endlich, endlich, nach so vielen Jahren würde ich meinen Vater und meine Schwester rächen können und ihm heimzahlen, daß ich ihm gestattet hatte, mich anzurühren.

Ich erreichte das Kloster und betätigte die Glocke. Von einem dicken Mönch wurde mir geöffnet. „Den Padre Rafael," verlangte ich.

„Wir haben zwei," antwortete der Mönch. „Einen aus Percuna, dick und stocktaub. Der andere ist hager, dunkel und hat Augen, Himmel, was für Augen... Welchen wollt Ihr?"

„Den aus der Hölle."

Der Mönch zuckte kurz zusammen. „Und wen soll ich melden?"

„Einen Kavalier," antwortete ich nur. Der Mönch schloß die Tür wieder. Ich holte tief Lust und wappnete mich einerseits gegen eine erneute Enttäuschung, daß ich wieder einmal einer falschen Spur gefolgt war, andererseits für eine Begegnung mit Alvaro. Umsonst hatte er sich hinter Klostermauern verborgen, es gab keine Rettung für ihn, sein Blut mußte unsere Schande tilgen.

„Bruder," hörte ich auf einmal seine unverwechselbare Stimme hinter mir.

Ich fuhr herum und starrte ihn an. Vor mir stand Alvaro de las Moras in Mönchskutte, aber ansonsten unverändert, vielleicht waren seine Züge noch ein wenig mehr ausgeprägt worden. Das Feuer seiner Augen war nicht erloschen, es brannte nur etwas gezügelter. „Erkenne mich," forderte ich ihn auf.

„Don Carlos! Ihr lebt!" stieß er hervor, und in seinem Gesicht war eine Spur von Freude zu erkennen.

Beinahe... beinahe hätte mich diese Freude schwach gemacht. Doch dann riß ich mich zusammen. Das, was ich für ihn empfunden hatte, war jetzt vergessen, mußte vergessen sein. „Jahrelang bin ich deiner Spur gefolgt, denn nur Blut kann die Schmach auslöschen, die du uns angetan hast. Das Schicksal hat entschieden, daß ich dieses Blut vergießen werde. Da du als Mönch keine Waffe hast, habe ich zwei Degen mitgebracht."

„Ihr wißt, ich habe in der Welt gelebt und verstehe Eure Worte," erwiderte er, und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, weshalb er mich auf so förmliche Weise ansprach. „Aber diese Kutte, das Kloster, zeigt Euch doch, daß ich für meine Sünden bereits büße. Verlaßt mich."

„Weder Kutte noch dieser Ort können dich schützen, Feigling," fuhr ich ihn an.

„Feigling, so eine Behauptung...," brach es aus ihm heraus, und ich schöpfte Hoffnung, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Der Wind möge Eure Drohungen und Beschimpfungen mit sich forttragen. Vergebt mir, habt Mitleid, Bruder, Mitleid. Warum der Haß gegen jemanden, der nur das Opfer eines Unglückes war? Beugen wir uns dem Schicksal."

„Mitleid!" sagte ich verächtlich. „Du mißbrauchst dieses Wort. Eine Schwester hast du mir gelassen, die du verraten und der Schande und Entehrung preisgegeben hast."

„Nein, sie wurde nicht entehrt, ich schwöre es als Priester, der ich bin. Ich habe sie angebetet, aber niemals angerührt. Ich liebe sie noch immer, und sollte sie mich auch noch immer lieben, dann hat mein Herz keine weiteren Wünsche."

Ich starrte ihn an und spürte die Eifersucht in mir. Wie konnte er dies sagen, wo er doch auch mir Liebe geschworen hatte? „Du kannst meinen Zorn nicht durch Lügen und feiges Geschwätz besänftigen. Bewaffne dich und kämpfe mit mir, Verräter!"

„Wenn es noch nicht reicht, daß ich bereue, daß ich weine, dann werde ich tun, was ich noch nie getan habe. Ich werfe mich Euch zu Füßen." Tatsächlich ging er vor mir in die Knie.

Mein stolzer Federico, Don Alvaro, der behauptet hatte, mir ebenbürtig zu sein, kniete vor mir und flehte um Gnade. „Mit dieser Tat beweist du mir endgültig die Schande deines Wappens," entgegnete ich verächtlich.

Sofort war er auf den Füßen. „Mein Wappen ist reiner als jeder Edelstein."

„Es ist gefärbt von Mulattenblut."

„Diese Lüge werde Ihr büßen. Ein Schwert und dann gehen wir."

„Endlich!" rief ich aus. Endlich würde ich den Schwur erfüllen können, der mich soviele Jahre angetrieben hatte.

„Nein, die Hölle soll nicht triumphieren," sagte Alvaro plötzlich mit toter Stimme und warf den Degen von sich. Seine Schultern sanken nieder, und er bekreuzigte sich. „Geh, entferne dich."

„Willst du mich verspotten?"

„Geh." Seine Stimme klang unglaublich müde.

Aber ich kannte kein Mitleid. „Wenn du jetzt immer noch keinen Mut zeigst, verdamme ich dich zur Ehrlosigkeit." Ich schlug ihm mit solcher Kraft ins Gesicht, so daß sein Kopf zur Seite flog.

„Jetzt hast du dein Schicksal besiegelt." Seine Augen funkelten mich an. Ohne den Blick von mir zu wenden, hob er den Degen auf. „Gehen wir."

„Ja, gehen wir beide dem Tod entgegen," rief ich aus, und auf einmal wußte ich, wie wahr dies war. Konnte ich etwa mit dem Wissen leben, Alvaro getötet zu haben?

Wir stürmten vom Kloster fort zu diesem Ort, wo wir begannen, miteinander zu fechten. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir miteinander kämpften, es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, während der keiner von uns einen Vorteil erringen konnte.

In einem Moment der völligen Klarheit, vielleicht hervorgerufen durch die Erschöpfung, wurde mir bewußt, weshalb Alvaro nicht hatte mit mir kämpfen wollen. Es war keine Feigheit gewesen, es war im Kampf tollkühn wie immer, nein, er wollte nicht gegen _mich_ kämpfen müssen! Diese Erkenntnis machte mich für einen Moment unaufmerksam, und dann breitete sich in meiner Brust ein großer Schmerz aus.

Im ersten Augenblick wußte ich nicht, was geschehen war, während meine Knie den Dienst versagten, doch dann sah ich in Alvaros Gesicht. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen, seiner Hand entglitt der Degen.

Ich stürzte zu Boden. Erst jetzt wußte ich, was geschehen war. In dem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit hatte ich einen Angriff nicht ausreichend pariert, und Alvaros Degenspitze war mir tief in die linke Seite der Brust gedrungen. „Ich sterbe," brachte ich hervor. „Laß mich beichten. Rette meine Seele."

Alvaro taumelte zurück. „Und das ist wieder das Blut eines Vargas auf meinen Händen," schrie er verzweifelt.

„Ich muß beichten," rief ich. Ich würde sterben, aber ich konnte doch nicht sterben, ohne die Absolution zu erhalten. Alvaro war doch ein Priester, warum sollte er mir dann nicht die Absolution erteilen?

Er wich zurück. „Ich bin verdammt, ich kann nicht... Aber hier wohnt ein Eremit." Er verschwand aus meinem Gesichtskreis, so daß ich ihn nur noch hören konnte. „Kommt schnell, einem Sterbenden beizustehen."

Aus der Klause, die mir bisher nicht aufgefallen war, drang eine gedämpfte Stimme. „Ich kann nicht."

„Bruder, im Namen des Herrn!" flehte Alvaro, er flehte um mein Seelenheil. „Es ist dringend."

Irgendwo läutete eine Glocke, und jemand schrie um Hilfe. „Verwegener, fliehe den Zorn des Himmels!"

Ich versuchte, mich aufzurichten, denn ich glaubte, eine Frauenstimme gehört zu haben, und ich hatte das Gefühl, sie zu kennen.

Auch Alvaro erkannte sie. „Diese Stimme. Nein, ein Geist... Du, Leonora!"

„Alvaro!" rief meine Schwester.

Noch immer konnte ich nichts sehen, aber der Himmel hatte mich hierher geführt, wo sich meine Schwester befand. Jetzt, jetzt konnte ich wenigstens einen Teil meines Schwurs halten, wo ich doch schon beim Töten Alvaros versagt hatte.

„Bleib weg von mir," schrie Alvaro sie gerade an. „Meine Hände triefen vor Blut. Bleib fort!"

„Wovon sprichst du?" fragte sie.

„Dort... liegt ein Toter." Alvaros Stimme zitterte. „Ich habe ihn getötet, obwohl ich alles versucht habe, um den Kampf zu vermeiden. Ich sperrte mich in ein Kloster. Er fand mich, beleidigte mich,... und ich habe ihn getötet."

„Wen?"

Es entfuhr Alvaros Kehle wie ein Schrei. „Deinen Bruder."

Leonora stürzte zu mir herüber, so daß ich sie endlich sehen konnte. Sie wirkte mager, verhärmt und bar aller Illusionen.

Wie von weither hörte ich Alvaros Verzweiflungsschrei: „Feindliches Schicksal, willst du mich verspotten? Leonora lebt, und dann finde ich sie, nachdem ich Carlos' Blut vergossen habe."

Ich bemerkte, daß ich noch immer meinen Degen umklammert hielt. Alvaro lebte, Leonora lebte, das mußte bedeuten, daß sie zusammenbleiben würden. Konnte ich es ertragen, daß Alvaro meine Schwester berührte? Nein, dafür war ich nicht jahrelang auf der Jagd gewesen. Ich umklammerte den Degengriff fester und stieß zu.

Leonora schrie auf und schwankte fort von mir.« Don Carlos' Gesicht zeigte große Erleichterung, seine Beichte noch beendet zu haben. »Ich bitte Euch, Padre, die Absolution.«

»Te absolvo, mein Sohn, denn ich sehe, daß du wirklich bereust,« sagte ich und spendete ihm die Sterbesakramente.

»Etwas muß ich Euch noch sagen, Padre,« keuchte er; es war überdeutlich, daß es mit ihm zuende ging. »Es ist verrückt. Ich habe diesen Mann meine besten Jahre hindurch gejagt, ich habe ihm den Tod geschworen, und, Padre, ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich liebe ihn noch immer.« Mit diesen sündigen Worten starb Don Carlos di Vargas, der rechtmäßige Marquès di Calatrava.

Ich wandte mich zu Alvaro und Leonoras leblosem Körper um. Alvaro ließ sie sanft zu Boden gleiten und erhob sich mit quälender Langsamkeit. In seinen Augen leuchtete etwas, was ich nur Wahnsinn nennen kann. »Sie sind tot. « sagte er mit soetwas wie Überraschung in der Stimme.

»Nein, mein Sohn,« widersprach ich ihm. »Sie sind bei Gott.«

Er blickte mich an, als müßte er über diese Worte ernsthaft nachdenken. Eine ganze Weile stand er unbeweglich vor mir, und es sah so aus, als könnte er diese Wahrheit akzeptieren.

»Gehen wir zum Kloster zurück,« forderte ich ihn auf, doch er zeigte keine Reaktion. »Padre Rafael?« fragte ich vorsichtig und griff nach seinem Arm.

Auf einmal kam Leben in ihn. Er stieß meine Hand von sich. »Ihr könnt Padre Rafael suchen,« schrie er, und ich war sicher, daß Gott, unser Herr, ihm den Verstand geraubt hatte. »Ich bin ein Bote der Hölle, der Geist der Zerstörung. Hölle, öffne dein Maul und verschlinge mich! Laß den Himmel einstürzen! Laß die Menschheit verschwinden! Vernichtung!«

Ich wich vor ihm zurück und schlug ein Kreuz, doch er lachte nur, und dieses Lachen war so entsetzlich, daß er tatsächlich eine Kreatur der Hölle sein mußte.

Für einen Moment glaubte ich, er wollte mich angreifen, doch dann wandte er sich ab, beugte sich über Leonoras Körper, küßte sie sanft auf die Stirn und ging hinüber zu Don Carlos' Leiche. Er kniete neben ihm nieder, preßte seine Lippen auf den Mund des Toten, sprang dann auf und stürzte davon.

Ich habe ihn seit seiner Flucht nicht mehr gesehen, ich vermute, diese arme verwirrte Seele hat eine weitere Sünde begangen und Hand an sich gelegt, um sich selbst zu töten, indem er sich in eine Schlucht gestürzt hat.

Wie Du Dich vielleicht noch erinnerst, mein Sohn, ließen wir die leblosen Hüllen von Don Carlos und Doña Leonora zurück nach Calatrava bringen, wo man sie bestattete. Da ich keine weitere Aussagen darüber traf, wer Leonora getötet hatte, wurde allgemein davon ausgegangen, daß der Mörder von Carlos und Leonora der selbe war: Don Alvaro de las Moras.

Ich hoffe, mein Sohn, ich habe Dir mit diesem Brief ein gutes Beispiel dafür geben können, in welche heiklen Lagen der Padre Guardian eines Klosters wie des unseren kommen kann. Man hört Beichten mit soviel Schrecklichem, mit soviel Sündigem, daß man sehr deutlich um Gottes Beistand flehen muß, um es ohne Schaden für sein Seelenheil zu überstehen.

Selbstverständlich wirst Du lernen, was zu tun ist, um mit derartigen Situationen umzugehen in einigen Jahren, wenn Du mehr Erfahrung hast.

Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, daß es Dir gelingen wird, während ich fortan die Geschicke unserer Kirche in Rom mitbestimmen werde.

Nun also, mein Sohn, sei mit Gott, handele nach den Geboten unserer Kirche und leite dieses Kloster mit aller Kraft Deines Glaubens. Lebe wohl, mein Freund, Dein ehemaliger Padre Guardian, nun Seine Eminenz Kardinal Brogni.


	5. Ana

Der neue Padre Guardian des Klosters Madonna d'Angels legte mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln den Brief seines Vorgängers aus der Hand. Ihm war die Bigotterie des jetzigen Kardinals Brogni schon immer störend aufgefallen, und auch seine Selbstgerechtigkeit hatte oft genug an seinen Nerven gezehrt.

Dieser unerträglich lange Brief war allerdings entlarvender als alles andere. Und dieser Mann hatte ihn so häufig zu Geduld, Demut und Mitgefühl geraten, und selbst hatte er weder mit Leonora oder Carlos di Vargas nach mit Preziosilla oder Alvaro de las Moras Mitleid gekannt. War es denn ihre Schuld gewesen? Nein, das Schicksal hatte sich gegen sie verschworen und ihre Leben auf Gedeih und Verderb miteinander verknüpft.

Der neue Padre Guardian erinnerte sich sehr gut an die beteiligten Personen, Leonora di Vargas, die am frühen Morgen vollkommen verzweifelt vor der Tür des Klosters gestanden hatte, der wortkarge Mann, der sich als Carlos di Vargas herausstellte, der gekommen war, um einen der Klostermönche zu töten, Preziosilla, schön, wild, zynisch und doch mit einem so guten Herzen, daß sie ihm in Italien mehrfach das Leben gerettet hatte, und schließlich Alvaro de las Moras. Als Padre Rafael war er ein guter Freund des neuen Padre Guardian gewesen. Nicht, daß er jemals in der Lage gewesen war, Alvaro wirklich zu verstehen, aber niemand im Kloster hatte diesem so nahe gestanden wie er.

Der neue Padre Guardian vermißte Padre Rafael, denn im Gegensatz zu diesem waren die anderen Mönche manchmal furchtbar eindimensional und nur an der nächsten Gebetszeit und der nächsten Mahlzeit interessiert. Wie war soetwas nur möglich bei all den Dingen, die draußen in der Welt geschahen?

Ein weiterer Brief befand sich auf dem Schreibtisch des neuen Padre Guardian. Der Brief kam aus den Kolonien und war noch an den Namen adressiert, den der Padre als einfacher Mönch getragen hatte. Neugierig erbrach er das Siegel, welches das Wappen einer berühmten Adelsfamilie aufwies, und begann zu lesen:

»Mein lieber Padre, ich bin Euch unbekannt und erlaube mir trotzdem, diesen Brief an Euch zu richten.

Mein Name ist Doña Ana di Colbran i Guzman, ich bin die Witwe des vorherigen Vizekönigs von Peru. Ich schreibe Euch diesen Brief im Auftrage eines gemeinsamen Freundes. Er ist Euch unter dem Namen Padre Rafael bekannt, obwohl er auch den Namen Capitàn Don Federico Herreros trug. Sein wirklicher Name ist jedoch Don Alvaro de las Moras.

Er läßt Euch mitteilen, daß er am Leben ist und dieses auch zu bleiben gedenkt, denn seiner Ansicht nach müßt Ihr ihn für tot oder aber am Rande des Selbstmordes stehend halten.

Alvaro und ich sind mehr als alte Freunde, wir waren Liebende über mehrere Jahre hinweg. Allerdings hatten wir uns schon vor einer Ewigkeit getrennt, als er nach Spanien ging. Zuerst sandte er mir Briefe, doch da ich aus bestimmten Gründen niemals antwortete, verlor ich bald den Kontakt zu ihm.

Als die Nachricht vom Tod des Marquès di Calatrava und der Entführung seiner Tochter durch einen Mestizen nach Lima drang, machte ich mir Sorgen, versuchte jedoch nicht, Kontakt mit Alvaro aufzunehmen. Was hätte ich auch von Peru aus unternehmen können?

Nun, vor einigen Wochen meldete mir ein Diener einen Capitàn Herreros. Der Name sagte mir nichts, und da ich nicht viele unbekannte Besucher habe, ging ich neugierig in meinen Empfangssalon.

Mein Besucher trug billige Kleidung und starrte ins Leere. Erst, als ich die Tür geschlossen hatte, blickte er auf und sagte: „Es scheint so zu sein, daß ich niemals vor Euch in angemessener Kleidung erscheine, Doña Ana."

Jetzt erst erkannte ich ihn und hätte beinahe einen Schrei ausgestoßen. Die Jahre hatten ihn verändert. Den hübschen Jungen, der mein Bett geteilt hatte, gab es nicht mehr, er war einem in dem Schmerz, der auf seinem Gesicht lag, immer noch attraktiven, ernsten Mann gewichen. „Alvaro," brachte ich hervor.

„Es ist schön, daß Ihr Euch an mich erinnert." Seine Stimme, die früher vor Leidenschaft geglüht hatte, klang nun flach.

„Es ist mir unmöglich, dich jemals zu vergessen," antwortete ich.

„Das scheint mein Fluch zu sein, niemals vergessen zu werden," murmelte er fast unhörbar.

Seine Veränderung irritierte mich, und so flüchtete ich mich in Konversation. „Was führt dich nach all den Jahren nach Lima?"

„Ich hatte versprochen, einmal zurückzukehren, und ich will wenigstens dieses Versprechen halten. Außerdem bin ich hier geboren und halte es deswegen auch für eine gute Idee, hier zu sterben," antwortete er.

„Weshalb sprichst du vom Sterben, Alvaro?" Was war nur mit ihm geschehen?

„Niemand kann leben mit dem, was ich erlebt habe, was ich getan habe," stieß er hervor und wirkte zum ersten Mal lebendig. „Diese Alpträume, sie lassen mich nicht in Ruhe, jede Nacht quälen sie mich, es kann so nicht weitergehen."

Mir war überdeutlich klar, was diese Worte bedeuteten, und ich war entschlossen, es zu verhindern. „Was ist geschehen, Alvaro?" fragte ich sanft. „Was hat dich in diesen Zustand versetzt?"

„Ach, Ana, es ist so entsetzlich," stöhnte er.

Ich ging zu ihm herüber, legte meine Arme um ihn herum und hielt ihn fest.

Seine Tränen durchnäßten mein Kleid, doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Stattdessen dirigierte ich uns zu einer Chaiselongue. Ich wollte ihn dazu bringen, sich neben mich zu setzen, doch er fiel vor der Chaiselongue auf die Knie und verbarg das Gesicht in meinem Schoß.

Und dann brach die ganze Geschichte aus ihm heraus, das ganze grausige Geschehen, was ihn nach Spanien, dann nach Italien in die Armee und schließlich in Euer Kloster getrieben hatte. Nach dem Tod von Leonora und Carlos di Vargas war er nach Cadiz geflohen, hatte sich dort auf einem Schiff in die Kolonien anheuern lassen und sich mit Gelegenheitsarbeiten nach Lima durchgeschlagen.

Als er geendet hatte, bebten seine Schultern noch immer vor Schluchzern, und meine Hand strich durch sein Haar. Daß er nach derartigen Erlebnissen an Selbstmord dachte, war ja kein Wunder. Ich wußte auch nicht, was ich sagen oder tun konnte, um ihm zu helfen. Es mußte mir erst der Zufall zur Hilfe kommen, damit ich es wußte.

Wir verharrten noch immer in dieser Stellung, Alvaro den Kopf in meinem Schoß, da flog die Tür auf einmal auf, und meine jüngste Tochter Miranda stürmte herein.

Sofort sprang Alvaro auf und wandte das Gesicht ab. Mir gegenüber Schwäche zu zeigen, war für ihn in Ordnung, nicht jedoch gegenüber einer Fremden.

„Oh, Verzeihung," entschuldigte sich Miranda, „ich wußte nicht, daß Ihr Besuch habt, Mutter."

„Miranda, dies ist Don Alvaro de las Moras, ein alter Freund von mir. Don Alvaro, darf ich Euch meine Tochter Miranda vorstellen?" fragte ich, um die Situation so normal wie möglich erscheinen zu lassen.

Alvaro hatte sich wieder in der Gewalt. Er verneigte sich vor Miranda und beugte sich über ihre Hand. „Doña Miranda, Ihr habt die Schönheit Eurer Mutter geerbt."

Miranda wurde verlegen und wandte sich an mich. „Mutter, was ich eigentlich wollte... Ich bin mit dem Plato fertig, darf ich jetzt mit El Principe spielen?"

„Natürlich," antwortete ich, und Miranda knickste kurz vor Alvaro und rannte davon.

„Wer ist El Principe?" fragte er ablenkend, um sich wieder vollständig zu fassen.

„Ein junger schwarzer Jaguar, dessen Mutter bei einer Jagd getötet wurde. Miranda hat ihn aufgezogen. Vermutlich hält er jetzt sie für seine Mutter." Ich lächelte, als ich Miranda und die Raubkatze vor dem Salonfenster auftauchen sah, und El Principe sich auf den Rücken warf, um sich von meiner Tochter den Bauch kraulen zu lassen.

Alvaro beobachtete sie ebenfalls. „Ihr habt nicht nur eine bezaubernde Tochter, sondern auch eine bemerkenswerte. Plato und Raubkatzendressur." Auf seine Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln. Für einen Moment schwiegen wir, dann brach er das Schweigen. „Sie könnte meine Tochter sein. Verdammt, sie sollte meine Tochter sein."

Dies war wohl der geeignete Moment, ehrlich mit ihm zu sprechen. „Sie ist deine Tochter, Alvaro," erwiderte ich sehr ruhig.

Er fuhr herum und starrte mich an. „Was?"

„Als ich dich damals fortschickte, wußte ich, daß ich ein Kind von dir erwartete," erklärte ich. „Du in meiner Nähe, das hätte zuviel Gerede gegeben. Außerdem... Ich mußte vortäuschen, daß mein Gemahl der Vater war, und ich wollte nicht, daß du Zeuge dieses Betruges sein würdest. Es wäre für uns beide zu schwierig, entwürdigend und demütigend geworden."

„Eine Tochter," murmelte er. „Ich habe eine Tochter."

„Ja." Es tat gut, ihm dies endlich sagen zu können.

„Sie ist eine Mestizin," stellte er fest. „So wie ich ein Mestize bin."

„Das liegt nahe." Er hatte sich gerade mit dem Begriff bezeichnet, den die Spanier für ihn benutzten, und den er bisher immer abgelehnt hatte.

„Ana, ich will nicht, daß es ihr so gehen wird wie mir," sagte er sehr gedehnt. „Ich bin hierher gekommen, um zu sterben, aber das kann ich nun nicht mehr, ich muß für Mirandas Zukunft leben."

Alvaro blieb über Nacht bei mir in meinem Haus, genauer gesagt in meinen Armen, und am nächsten Morgen zog er in den Urwald, aus dem er damals gekommen war.

Seit diesem Tag ist auf einmal ein Capitàn Alvaro in aller Munde in Lima. Dieser geheimnisvolle Mann kämpft gegen die spanische Armee, steht den Eingeborenen bei, verlangt die Unabhängigkeit und die Gleichberechtigung von Spaniern und Eingeborenen. Die Soldaten jagen ihn, doch ohne jeden Erfolg. Er scheint die Wälder zu kennen wie andere Leute ihren Kräutergarten, er taucht auf und verschwindet wie ein Geist und ist immer dort, wo man ihn am wenigsten vermutet.

Er und ich stehen in brieflichen Kontakt über einen hohlen Baum, in dem ich Nachrichten und Warnungen für ihn niederlege. Auch als Witwe eines Vizekönigs bringe ich noch einiges in Erfahrung, was ihm nützlich sein kann. Er sendet mir neben kleinen Briefen verbotene Bücher und Flugblätter, die ich zusammen mit Miranda lese.

Ich habe Miranda darüber aufgeklärt, daß sie nicht die Tochter des Vizekönigs ist; sie war kaum schockiert. Vielmehr findet sie es weitaus aufregender, einen Revolutionär zum Vater zu haben.

Mein guter Padre, nun ist dieser Brief doch länger geworden, als ich beabsichtigt habe. Eigentlich wollte ich Euch doch nur darüber informieren, daß Alvaro de las Moras am Leben ist.

Ich bitte um Verzeihung, daß ich Eure Zeit länger in Anspruch genommen habe, als ich beabsichtigt hatte, und verbleibe Doña Ana di Colbran i Guzman.«

Der Padre Guardian, der einmal Fra Melitone geheißen hatte, betrachtete den Brief noch einmal. Daß sein Freund Rafael - es fiel ihm schwer, ihn als »Don Alvaro« zu bezeichnen - am Leben war, erleichterte ihn sehr. Gleichzeitig war ihm bewußt, welch gefährliche Informationen dieser Brief enthielt. Es war nicht auszudenken, wenn er in falsche Hände geriet...

Mit einem bedauernden Aufseufzen hielt er Doña Anas Brief in die Flamme der Kerze auf seinem Schreibtisch und sah zu, wie das Papier zu schwarzer Asche verbrannte...


End file.
